Intrigue Not Attraction
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: Janie hasn't been the same since she was in a car crash that killed her brother. When she unexpectedly wins a competition to travel with the WWE for 6 months, she's through into a world of chaos. As well as trying to understand her developing feelings for CM Punk, who can't decide if it's intrigue or attraction that draws him to this quiet, complicated Brit. Punk/OC NEW CHAPTER!
1. Janitha Elizabeth Marie Morgan Harrod

**AN: Hey guys, It's been a real long while since I've been uploading anything on here. But's all because of this story. I've gotten into way too much. Well, I hope you guys like it. Just a little warning, Janie's a self harmer but I haven't gone into full detail. Well, she's sort of based on me. Just minus the glasses, long hair and a couple of inches. Well, hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to review. Enjoy chapter one!**

**xxxx**

**Intrigue Not Attraction**

**Chapter One**

"Janie, are you ready?"

"Yes"

The door opened to reveal a small woman in complete Black. She raised her head in the direction of the man who was standing opposite her. As soon as her eyes met contact with the man, she returned her focus to the ground, where it stayed as the two made their way down the hall. The awkward silence between them should have made things tense, but for the two of them it was normal. Normal as anything could be.

"Dan?", the girl said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yes, Janie?"

"W...Can I...Do..."

The girl shook her head, her Dark Violet hair flowing in the movement. She had wanted to ask if she could skip today's event, but she decided it was a stupid question to ask. As they reached the end of the hall, Dan pulled out a card from his jacket pocket which he swiped through the machine on the wall. The beeping sound made the girl next to him jump and he took hold of her hand, leading her down the next corridor. Normally, this journey wouldn't bother her. But with each step she took, the girl felt worse than the previous step. It was as if she was being led to her death and not her brother's. A cold, wild breeze hit her bare skin as they walked through the next door which brought them to the reception of the building.

"Ahh, I know who this is", said the receptionist as they approached the tall desk.

"Janie Harrod", the girl confirmed.

The woman typed her name into the computer on her left, as well as a few more details before holding a wristband in Janie's direction.

"Thank you, Elisse", Dan smiled as he took the wristband from the woman and slide it onto Janie's frail wrist.

"Try to enjoy today, Janie", Elisse called out.

A Black Mercedes Benz waited the two of them once they had exited through the double doors. Slipping into the back, Janie fastened herself in. If there was one thing she loved, it was cars. Fast cars. In fact, she loved anything that went fast. One of the things she wanted to do before she died was to sit in a Bugatti Veyron at full speed. She had a list of things she wanted to do during her lifetime, half of them she knew were never going to be possible to achieve. Janie closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the V8 engine to fill her head. It immediately put her at peace. The rough, coarse sound ran through her thoughts and she pictured herself in the driver's seat, flying down the motorway at full speed. Her Dark Violet hair flying behind her as the wind blew through the strands.

"Janie. Janie", Dan called, tapping her shoulder.

Janie shifted and moved towards the window. She hated people touching her. Well, she did now that was.

"We're here", he said, his eyes apologetic.

Janie slipped out of the car and sighed as her eyes took focus on their destination. The local church. The church which was holding a service recognizing the six years since her brother had died. Dan looked at Janie as a small sighed came from her.

"You ready?", he asked.

Janie didn't reply but walked towards the doors. They were already ten minutes late due to the girl's refusal to leave her bedroom. If that's what they wanted to call it. Each step Janie took, her heart was telling her to stop. She had already said goodbye to her brother once, why her parents had felt the need to do it each and every year she had no idea. It annoyed her going to these things. She didn't want to be reminded of that day. Of the day when her entire life turned upside down. Because she hadn't only lost her brother that day. He was just the one death out of fourteen she remembered the most.

"Janie", her mother, Helen, called, heading over to her daughter, "I'm so glad you could make it. We both so worried you weren't going to come"

"She almost didn't", Dan told her.

Helen wrapped her arms around her daughter, causing Janie to flinch again, and held her for a few moments. It had been around six months since she had seen her now eldest and only daughter. Janie's heart lit up slightly when she heard her father from across the hall.

"Give her some space, Helen", Bill Harrod said as he joined his wife, "You know she doesn't like hugs. Hi there, Dan"

"Nice to see you, Bill", Dan smiled shaking the man's hand.

Helen released her daughter and led her down to the front of the church. Bill sat opposite his wife and Dan next to Janie. The vicar arrived and started the service.

"Lyle was a wonderful young man, full of life. I remember him as a child. A child with great light and a beaming smile. A smile that shone beyond the stars whenever he spoke of Janie"

Broken images of the accident six years ago flashed in her mind. The sound of a car skidding along the road, the screams of people she couldn't recongise. It all came flooding back. With each sentence came more images. With each silence came more guilt. Janie wanted it to stop. She didn't want to remember. She'd had enough of remembering. The accident was the reason she had become like this in the first place.

"Stop!", she called out.

But the vicar carried on.

"He said that Janie was his 'little light of his'. A light he would never let die, and she has grown to becom-"

"Stop" she said louder.

But still the vicar carried on.

"Not today, Janie", her mother said, taking hold of her hand.

"I d-"

"I said not today", Helen snapped.

The vicar cast her a sharp look, Helen nodded for him to carry on and mouthed 'sorry' to him. Nodding, he carried on.

"Janie meant the world to Lyle. She was his light, the one thing in life he cared about the most. His parents cared a great deal for their son . A son who was kind and caring and always looked after his family. A son who was always there for his family..."

The vicar's voice was now louder than ever. On and on, he went about how much she meant to her brother and how great a son he was. Each sentence flowing like a never-ending river in her head.

"STOP!", she screamed, standing up.

The vicar looked at her and frowned. He went to say something but closed his mouth once Janie's Dark Chocolate orbs met his. The fury inside them made the hairs rise of the back on his neck. He knew that if he challenged her, he would lose. She turned and headed back down the aisle and out of the doors. Her mother, father and Dan in tow.

"Janie!", her mother called as she ran after her, "Janie!"

Janie headed through the maze of gravestones ignoring her mother's voice and those that were following it. She had once place to go and she was determined to find it.

* * *

"Janitha Elizabeth Marie Morgan Harrod! You stop right there, right now!"

Janie stopped the second she had placed her left foot on the ground. Her gut twisting at the sound of her full name. She turned to face her mother and looked down on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? Is this another one of your 'episodes'? Where everyone has to pay attention to you? Today was the day we were supposed to be thinking about your brother. About the brother you killed!"

"Helen...", Bill said.

"No, Bill", Helen snapped holding up her head, "Today, for once, isn't about you. It's about him!", she said pointing to his grave.

Janie stepped back from her mother and held back her sigh. She never had a good relationship with her mother and this was why. She never understood her. Janie shook her head as she raised her head.

"T-That's not why I did that", she said.

"Then why?"

"Because...Because..."

Janie returned her focus to the ground as she entwined her hands together. Her sign of showing she was nervous. Dan stepped forward, sliding a comforting arm around her. Janie flinched but closed her eyes as she surrounded herself with the comfort of knowing Dan was there. She turned to her father and took hold of his hand.

"Dan", was all she could say.

Dan nodded and turned to lead her back to the parked Mercedes.

Tears fell as Janie heard the lock to her room click and let her know she was finally alone. She dropped on her knees, pulling back the covers which dangled over the bed. The tin box she pulled from under the bed filled her with slight happiness. Although what she was about to do was quite the opposite. Her small hands slid over the dirty cover and the rough edges. Her eyes picturing the contents. Janie counted to three and pulled the lid of the box. Keeping her eyes closed, her hands reached for the top left of the box and took hold of a small razor blade. As she went to bring the blade to her wrist, she stopped and turned to the door which someone had knocked. Slowly sliding the small blade across her left wrist. The stinging pain it caused didn't faze her, it just made her do it again. Janie breathed out slowly, releasing all her anger and placed the blade in the box before pushing the box back under the bed. She pulled the sleeve of her cardigan covering the slit and answered the door. Dan was standing there waiting for her.

"You okay?", he asked as Janie closed the distance between them.

Janie nodded and took note of something hidden in his pocket. She frowned and focused on the object, wondering what it was.

"You ready to watch tonight's episode?"

Janie nodded and followed Dan into the TV room at the other side of the house. She took her usual seat on the floor just to the left of Dan who sat on the sofa and waited for the show to start. A small smile beamed onto her face as the opening credits for Monday Night Raw finished and CM Punk's music hit the arena who erupted in a wave of cheers.

_Look in my eyes..._

_What do you see?_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

Janie's eyes stayed fixed on the man who headed down the ramp, WWE title secured around his waist. She took in the countless tattoos that covered his arms and the 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt, which she was also wearing, that clung to him, flaunting his hard worked muscles.

The music faded as Punk raised the mic he had picked up from the steel steps.

"Now as many of you know, I've had a lot of...problems, shall we say with a few people in this company. Rey Mysterio, Wade Barrett, Chris Jericho, Mark Henry, Kane, Goatfa-I mean, Daniel Bryan, and...John Cena. But one man in particular. One man who still after being beaten by, well I say beaten when I really mean thrown around like a rag doll, by John Cena. One man who still can't seem to understand that when his time is up. His time is up, and that man is John Laurinaitis"

The crowd booed and then went silent.

"This People Power crap of his is really starting to get on my nerves. Just like having to listen to Michael Cole doing commentary twice a week is"

A faint 'Hey!' from the commentator made Punk smile.

"How you doing, Coley? Still babbling on like always?", Punk asked, grinning away.

He turned back as the cheesy jingle that signaled the man behind People Power was here started to play. Punk and Janie both rolled their eyes as hit strutted toward the ring followed by his little pose of Eve Torres and David Otunga.

"Now, listen Punk", John started once he had hold of a mic, "I've had enough of you making fun of me and getting on my nerves. I think that you need to realise how rude you're being and do the right thing and apologize"

"Apologize?", Punk repeated flabbergasted.

"Yes, you need to apologize to me right now"

"Or what? Are you get to set _'Little Miss Hoeski'_ and _'Mr. 1950s Lawyer Boy'_ on me?", he laughed, "Is that it?"

Johnny scowled or attempted to scowl at the WWE champion and shook his head. He had something even better planned for him.

"Fine, if you're not going to apologize then you can defend you title in a match that has never happened before in the history of the WWE"

_'Like all the matches you set up in this business'_, Janie told herself.

"Enlighten me, oh Great One!", Punk exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air.

Johnny went to speak but Eve had tapped him on the shoulder. She whispered something into his ear and Johnny nodded, handing her the microphone.

"Mr. Laurinaitis has just allowed me to give you the details of your title defense", she smirked, "Tonight as Mr. Laurinaitis said in a match that has never happened before in the history of the WWE, CM Punk will defend his WWE title. Fact of the matter is, you won't be defending it. Because as you know tonight there is a Diva match for the Divas Championship and if Lay-"

"Just get to the point, Eve", Punk interrupted.

"I was just about to, Punk", Eve snapped, "As I was saying, if Layla wins her match, she doesn't keep her title. You get to keep your title, but that's not all. If you win your match, then she loses her title. So good luck, Punk", the Diva smirked as she left the ring to join Johnny and David Otunga who were standing on the stage.

"Oh, and Punk, I've decided to be just a little nice to you by giving you a few days 'preparation' because that match is going to the on Smackdown this Friday! Good luck! But first before you can prepare for that match you might want to prepare for this one against this man"

The Interim GM gestured towards the stage as The Miz joined the little pose two seconds later and the show cut to a break.

* * *

"Damn it!", Punk snapped as he entered the viewing room.

He unhooked his belt and placed it over a chair next to him and headed to the mini fridge to grab a Pepsi.

"Don't worry, man. It's all just for good business", Kofi Kingston said as he patted his friend on the back.

"I know, I know but he just pisses me off sometimes. The guy's a complete idiot and someone on those damn board of directors needs to realise that"

Punk sat down and took a few swigs of his Pepsi as the Divas champion Layla entered hand-in-hand with John Cena.

"Punk, look I promise I'll try and make sure I win. I can't believe he did this"

The Diva looked at Punk, he face saying it all. She couldn't believe that Eve would do something like that. Just to get back at him for turning down her date invitations a few weeks back. She's been putting Punk in matches where almost all odds are against him. Last week, it was a 3-on-1 Gauntlet match, the week before that it was 4-on-1 No Disqualification match and the week before that it was a 2-on-1 handicap match against Mark Henry and the Big Show. A match Layla was sure he still hadn't recovered from.

"It's alright, Layla. I know you will. I just have to try and lose mine", Punk said after taking another swig of his Pepsi, "Never thought 'd ever say that whilst working for this business"

Layla gave him a light smile and headed out of the viewing room with John. Punk sighed and watched the World Heavyweight champion, Sheamus take on Alberto Del Rio again. The Mexican currently in control of the match as he pulled Sheamus into a Boston Crab submission.

"Hey, Punk. Relax and trust Layla, okay. She has this in the bag. She'll win your title for you. Trust me, she never goes back on her word"

Punk nodded and finished the can of Pepsi before taking his title and standing up.

_'I hope she does, Kofi or else someone will be getting a Go To Sleep of their own and it won't be a pretty sight'_

**AN: I may be flicking between this and Keeping Them Apart. I have a bit to catch up with that. Well, hope you enjoyed this. See you guys next chapter! xx**


	2. Good Reason For Doing So

**AN: Thanks to those fo you who reviewed last chapter. Though Ronnie, you may be surprised with what happens with Jayla the next few chapters. But I'll leave that for you to figure out. Hehe. **

**Here's chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Just as Layla had said, she held her end of the proposition Eve had placed the two of them in. She left the ring with Punk's title in hand which she handed to him in dressing room after his shower. He was shocked how she had managed to overcome the 2-on-1 handicap Eve had put her in. Especially seeing as it was against the Glamazon Beth Phoenix and Kharma. But overcome, she had done.

"I promise you, Layla, I will lose my match", he said after taking his title.

"Punk...", Layla began only to be cut off by the sound of her phone beeping.

She answered the call and left to meet John and leaving Punk to deal with the fact he was going to have to find a way to stop himself from kicking out of each pinfall. Yet, at the same time, he had to make sure he was going to give the fans, his fans one hell of a night. He sighed as the dreaded knock on the door, he hadn't wanted to hear all night, came and told him it was time for his match. Punk finished by adding just a small amount of extra gel to his hair, pulled his t-shirt over his head, grabbed his belt and headed down to the stage curtain. His music hit for the second time that night and Punk told himself that either way someone was going to be hit with the GTS.

* * *

Janie awoke to the sound of her alarm playing Yellow by Coldplay. She hadn't realised but she had fallen asleep halfway through CM Punk's match. But she was sure that he'd beaten the Miz, the guy was just as stuck-up as Alberto Del Rio. She felt horrible. She hadn't done something like that for months. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Janie was dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning, Janie", said Francis, one of the workers smiled from beyond the door.

Janie didn't reply but waited for her to open the door. Francis led Janie down the hall and across to the main reception where Dan was waiting for her.

"Janie, I think you're going to enjoy today", he smiled as he signed his name on the paper on the desk.

The 5'4 girl frowned and followed her mentor out of the main doors and into the taxi waiting for them. She closed her eyes and thought back to last night and how she had used the razor blade four more times before dropping off to sleep. She ran her hand over her left arm and peaked over at Dan to see if he was looking. She wanted to pull back her sleeve and check that she hadn't made any damage. Considering the fact she was half-asleep, it worried her slightly. Half an hour later, the taxi pulled up outside the tall building. The large billboard above the doors read: Friday Night Smackdown. They weren't at an arena. They were at an office building and Janie hated office buildings. This one looked about 20 floors high.

"Dan?", Janie said softly, her voice breaking ever so slightly, as they slipped out of the vehicle.

"Happy Out Day, Janie", he smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

Janie smiled and followed him into the entrance. Dan handed a small piece of paper to the woman behind the desk who showed them down a number of corridors and stopped by a door.

"Excuse me", she smiled as she entered.

"Go and sit down", Dan said softly.

Janie headed over to the seats in the corner and glanced at Dan.

"He'll be out in just minute", the woman smiled as she headed back to her desk.

The fading sound of her clacking heels still echoing through the halls. When Janie returned her focus to Dan, he was gone. She stood up and headed over to the door which neither the two in the office or Janie realized was ajar.

"So, how is she doing?", a rough male voice came from the door.

"She's not her usual self today, doctor. Yesterday was the annual service to do with her brother's death"

"Ahh, I see. Do not worry, I shall take my time with her today. Thank you, Mr. Kelin"

Dan emerged with another man a few seconds later. The man was in his late 30s and around the same age as Dan. Except Dan looked his age. Whereas this man seemed to have gotten some styling tips from David Otunga. He was wearing a Lilac jumper with Green diamons, a Burgandy shirt, a Brown pairs of chinos and Black loafers. The only thing he seemed to be missing was a bow-tie and a silver flask. Janie tried not to laugh at the man standing opposite her who was practically the spitting image of _'1950's Laywer Boy'_ as Punk had called him.

"Good morning, Janie. Are you ready for today's session?", the man said with a smile.

He stepped back allowing Janie to enter his office and looked at Dan.

"I'm she'll be her usual self, Doctor Merker"

Doctor Merker nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So, Janie", he began, "Dan tells me that you had another episode yesterday. Why don't you tell me about that?"

Janie took a seat on the sofa, her focus on the large bookshelf just behind the desk. Each shelf was filled with books on psychology. None of which sounded even remotely interesting. The man sitting behind the desk wrote something down before asking another question.

"Why don't tell me what caused you to have the episode?", Doctor Merker asked.

'Episode'. That's what her mother called it. Any sign of emotion to her mother seeemed to be called an 'episode'. She hated that word. It made her feel like a mental health patient. And was she? Just because she'd been living in a Institue specifiaclly for Mental Health people? Her mother seemed to think so and all her friends. Well, all her friends were six feet under, and she should have been next to them.

"Janie?", Doctor Merker called, breaking Janie's thought process.

Janie noticed his pen, primed and ready for action, she wondered why he still hadn't gotten the message. She had been meeting with this man for almost three years and each session went the exact same. He would ask her a question and she wouldn't answer. He'd write something down and ask another question, to which she still wouldn't answer. He sighed and wrote something else down.

"Janie, it might help you to talk about this. I know you may not want to, but I can assure that's what I'm here for"

Janie raised her head to look at him and for the first time in three years Doctor Merker finally looked into the eyes of his patient. Quickly, he scribbled down every ounce of emotion he was able to read in her eyes. Just as he went to ask something, Janie had stood up and was heading towards the door.

"That's all you're getting", she declared before heading out of the door.

The rest of her 'Day Out' was boring to say the least. Dan took her down to the around the town, brought her a Cheese sandwich (something Dan has never done before because he knows Janie's dislike for Cheese) which she only took two bites from. They sat on the beach for a few minutes and then walked past the local arena. Janie stopped and turned to look at the large billboard above the doors. It showcased a picture of Alberto Del Rio, Captain Charisma, Christian, the Viper and Apex Predator, Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight champion, Sheamus. Just underneath them it read: _'WWE Smackdown here tonight. Doors 7:00pm'_. Dan, not realizing that Janie had stopped, re-tracked his steps back to where she was standing.

"Come on, we have to get you bac-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?", she asked pointing to the billboard above them.

"I didn't know", he lied.

"Dan, please don't lie to me"

Dan sighed and shook his head. He had a reason as to why he didn't tell her but he was unsure if now was the perfect time to tell her. Besides, he couldn't exactly say_: 'I'm sorry I lied to you, but I only did that because you're going to watch it live'._

"Janie, ther-"

"Dan, you know I've been waiting for this for ages. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...I knew what you would do"

"And what's that?"

"Leave and never come back. The Matron told me not to tell you for that very reason"

"You really think I would do that?"

"I don't think, Janie. I know you would. Which is precisely the reason I hid it from you", he lied.

Part of what he said was not true. But he knew if she had her way, Janie would never come back. The trouble he would be in, if he allowed that to happen. The other part was simple. She was going to find out later, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell her. He had been forbidden from telling her and had a specific reason for doing so. Dan felt bad for not telling her the truth, but he knew that she would understand why later. Or at least, he hoped she would.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

It had been three days since the incident with Dan. She hadn't spoken to him since. Nor had she eaten all week. The food was horrible, but her 'fall-out' with Dan, gave her even more of a legitimate reason to boycott meal times. She'd spent most of the last few days in her room. Even to the point where she had refused to see her mother, but that was because she was still angry over what happened on Monday. Dan had tried knocking on her door a few times but Janie ignored it. She just had some 'quality time' with her tin box. Not that she didn't do that enough as it was. After two days of trying to get in contact with her, Dan gave up. But what Janie didn't know was that he had resulted to sitting outside her door. Leaving only to go to sleep, and the other usual business that came with being human. Janie at first, felt horrible, but then realised that it wasn't her fault. Dan made the mistake so she had no reason to feel bad at all.

"Janie", a soft whisper came from behind the door, "Janie, it's me, Harriet"

Harriet was the only other person in the building Janie trusted. Other than Dan, but right now that was being put into question. Janie pressed a Grey button on the wall which opened the door to her room. Before she could even ask what Harriet was doing there, she was being dragged down the hall. Harriet took her down through the door at the end and into the TV room. The room was filled with all the other patients and the staff, Dan included.

"Harriet", she tried to protest.

"Shhh, they're about to announce it", she beamed.

"Announce what?"

"Alright everyone, settle down. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why we've brought you here out of hours"

Janie groaned as the patronising voice of Matron Jones filled the room. She was the one in charge of this place. A woman you hardly ever saw. But yet a woman of pure beauty. Her long flowing Blonde locks were curled and she was wearing nothing but white. A figure hugging white dress, complete with a buttoned White suit jacket and white stilettos. The Fire Red lipstick she wore drew instant attention to her lips, as well as her Deep Sea Blue eyes. Everyone knew that whenever she had called a meeting, it was something important. **_Very_** important.

"Now, we were contacted by a **_very_** famous company asking us to select one person to go to the event of a lifetime. Now because we couldn't decide on who to send we ran a competition of sorts. I'm sure you all remember the competition where you were asked to write about someone you look up to"

They were a few murmurs here and there around the room, as they remembered the competition she had mentioned.

"Well, I can tell you that we have**_ all_ **unanimously decided on that winner, and I would like to read out the winning entry before I tell you what that wonderful prize is"

The Matron pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"_The man I look up to is a man I have never met. A man I will never get the chance to meet. Why? Because he is a professional wrestler, who works for the biggest company in the world. World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE as it's more commonly known. The man in question is someone I have looked up for years, but a lot more lately since the death of my brother six years ago. Something that I have never been able to get over. But whenever I watch him, I see the self I used to be. I see my brother. My dead brother. When I watch him overcome the battles he has been faced with, I feel...a feeling that I can't put into words. He's someone I have always wanted to meet not because he's the one I look up to, but to thank him. I want to thank him for the person I become whenever I watch him. The person that only me and me alone will ever know. The man I want to thank is the WWE champion and my Second City Savior, my Voice of The Voiceless, CM Punk."_

Janie gasped as she realised that the Matron had just read out her declaration, so to speak. A declaration that she hadn't even entered into the competition. She turned to Harriet who had a smile the size of a cucumber.

"Harriet, what did you d-"

"Can Janitha Harrod come up here please?", asked the Matron.

Janie turned to Dan who nodded. A hand reached the middle of her back, shoving her forward. Janie reached the front of room and turned to face everyone.

"This is your prize, Janitha", smiled the Matron handing her a brown envelope, "In there is your chance to not only meet your idol, CM Punk, but your chance to travel with the World Wrestling Entertainment Company for six months"

Janie gasped and dropped the envelope as she bent to pick it up, the entire room had broken out into a round of applause.

"This is why I couldn't tell you earlier", Dan whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry", she apologized, flinching as Dan pulled her into a hug.

"Janie!", Harriet called as she reached her, "You did it!"

"But I..."

"I know. About that, after you read it to me, I just knew you would win. So I kind of entered it in for you. I had to write your name on it though. Do you know how hard it is to forge your tiny writing?", Harriet smiled.

Janie couldn't believe it. She was going to meet CM Punk. She was going to get her chance to thank him. Janie opened the envelope and saw that there was only one ticket.

"There's only one ticket", she said to Dan.

"That's because I'm not coming with you. We all agreed that it's time we try and let you branch out on your own for a while. The Matron wasn't pleased with it at first, but after I assured her that you were going to be in the care of professional wrestlers, she seemed to waver towards the idea"

Janie felt a small amount of sadness fill her up. It was going to be weird without Dan. He had always been there for her, with her. He was her leaning post, to not have him there was going to be odd.

"When do I...?", she asked.

"Tonight. You're going to be picked up at half six. It'll take you about fifthteen minutes to get there. You might want to go and pack"

Janie nodded and headed back to her room, where she pulled out all her clothes from each drawer opposite her bed. She carefully folded each item she picked up in the suitcase which had been placed into her room. Her underwear went into a smaller bag which she hid and the tin box from her bed was placed at the bottom of her case next to her shoes.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Janie", Dan called, "The car's here"

Janie breathed out all her nerves took one last look at her room and left. Dan took hold of her suitcase with one hand and her hand with the other. He led her down the corridors and outside to where the Black Porsche Coupe was waiting. Leaning against the back passenger door was a tall man in Black jeans, a Grey button shirt and silvery waistcoat. His Ginger hair was spiked and a genuine smile across his face. He shook Dan's hand as Dan placed her suitcase in the boot.

"You must be Janie. I'm-"

"Sheamus, the World Heavyweight champion", Janie finished.

"Ahh, this lass knows her wrestlers", Sheamus laughed.

He opened the door and gestured inside with a wave of his hand.

"Your carriage awaits my lady", he smiled.

Janie nodded and slipped into the back, sliding over the other the side of the car.

"Take care of her", Dan said, worry in his voice as he watched Sheamus slip into the back.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure she comes back in one piece"

**AN: I'm not really sure about the ending but I hope it's alright. Don't forget to review and favourite! See you next chapter! xxx**


	3. First Encounter

**AN: I'm back with chapter three! Hope you guys are enjoying it. I think Janie is probably one of the most complicated OC's I've done. There's quite a backstory to her. It's just trying to find the right time to reveal it. It one of those things I want to make an impact. Well, I suppose this is sort of a filler/main beginning, I guess. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Here's chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

"Are you alright?", Sheamus asked again.

Janie turned to face him and nodded. Sheamus had brought her back to his dressing room in the arena.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

Janie nodded again and smiled as she pushed him towards the door. If he didn't leave now, he'd miss him match. She felt bad for making him stay with her. Despite the fact, he had already told her he was fine with it. She'd been sent a message that Vince McMahon wanted to meet her on Monday during Raw. Tonight had been a bit weird. The two of them had bumped into Kofi Kingston, one half of the Tag Team Champions, she stood there, feeling out of place, as he told Sheamus about Del Rio being in the building and how he needed to be careful. Seeing as the Mexican Aristocrat was the Number One Contender for the title Sheamus had been carrying since his 18 second win at WrestleMania. Kofi had also told him that Del Rio had it in for this week after he had Brogue Kicked the head off his personal ring announcer last week. The introduction between the two of them was a little awkward.

* * *

_"Hi there, you must be the newbie, Booker told everyone about. Name's K-"_

_"Kofi, she knows your name", Sheamus chuckled, shaking his head, "This lass is a member of the WWE Universe. She knows a lot about this business, for a WWE Universe member. And I mean** a lot.** Her name's Janie"_

_Janie felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed as Sheamus' statement and nodded in agreement. It was true, she did happen to know quite a bit about the WWE. She looked down and took hold of his extended hand. Flinching as she shook it. _

_"Nice to meet you, Janie", Kofi smiled and ingored the fact Janie had flinched under his touch, "Sorry, I can't hang around, Truth's calling me. Maybe I'll see you around and we can hang out sometime. Catch you in the bar later?", he directed at Sheamus._

_"Maybe, depends on how tired I am after tonight", Sheamus said as they continued on their journey to his dressing room._

* * *

Janie smiled at the encounter as she sat down and watched the beginning of his match but her stomach rumbled. Switching off the TV, Janie left and remembered the directions Sheamus gave her to get to the catering section. She helped herself to a small ham, cucumber and carrot sandwich. She turned to her left and her eyes connected with the Brown-Green ones of a man whose eyes she had seen only through her TV screen. Her heart skipped a few beats as she realised who she was staring at. Strangely enough, he stopped too. Normally, he'd have walked past, but something drew her to him. Something was telling him to stop. He suddenly felt intrigued about this girl. It was as if he wanted to ask her a whole bunch of questions. The silence that passed between them was weird. But a comfortable weirdness. Neither of them wanted to look anywhere else. The man opposite kept his eyes on the woman who was now scanning his tattoos. Carefully studying each one. Normally, he'd have felt slightly intimidated, out-of-place or annoyed, but he felt like he was perfectly in place. He watched as her eyes moved down his arms, taking in the intricute designs the covered his arms. Her eyes glistening in tranquility. His eyes took sight of her Dark Violet hair, her Caramel Black skin which was pale because of the shock and the thing that drew her to him the most, her Dark Chocolate eyes. Filled with pain and fear and trama that he wanted to take away. That he wanted to heal.

"Hi there", he finally said after the long silence between them.

Janie went to answer but just looked at him.

"You seem new", he said turning to her.

The odd thing about her was the fact she didn't look like she could stand let alone look as if she would be able to lift another Diva. She was practically a stick. Maybe the same size as AJ. He imagined himself crushing her to death in just one hug. Janie shook her head and jumped at the sound of boxes falling. Punk frowned and smiled, gesturing for her to head down the hall with him.

"I don't know if I should introduce meyself, I'm sure you already know me, but what the heck. Manners don't cost a penny, right? I'm Phil Brooks or CM Punk, whatever you want to call me. And you're...?"

"Janie", she mumbled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Pardon?"

"J-Janie", she repeated which Punk just about heard.

"Nice to meet you, Jani-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Janie had thrown up. Unfortunately, it had been all over his boots. Punk groaned and then frowned. She certainly wasn't drunk, but she did look ill.

"Hey, can you get this cleaned up please? I'm going to take her back to my dressing room", he asked one of the stage hands walking past.

The man nodded and ran down the hall. Punk slid his arm around her, Janie flinching under his touch, and guided her down the hall. They turned the corner and reached a door that read: CM Punk. Janie froze as he opened the door. She wasn't going to go in there. She couldn't, it wasn't her place to.

"Come on in", he smiled.

Janie looked at him and shook her head. She could feel vomit building up and she was doing all she could to hold it down. She'd already been sick on him once.

"You can come in, it's alright", he assured her.

Janie searched for doubt in his eyes and found none. Her hand flew to her mouth as she entered as the vomit started to make its way up her throat.

"That door there", Punk said, pointing to the door at the back of the room.

Janie ran and tried to open the door, but her other hand had reached her mouth. She bent down to use her elbow but Punk had beaten her to it. He pushed down the door handle, and lifted the toilet seat. Janie pulled her hands back to allow the bile she had been holding out into the world. Or the toilet in this instance. Punk slid his hands around her hair, holding it away from her face. Janie threw up again and coughed, just to make sure it was all gone.

"Are you alright?", Punk asked once she turned around.

Janie nodded, entwining her fingers together. Talk about embarrassing. She had just thrown up in front of the man who had brought her here.

"Right, urm...listen, I have to change out of these boots and then I have my match. But I'll come back and check if you're okay as soon as it's over, alright?"

Janie nodded and watch him leave for his match. Guilt instantly filled her as she inspected the damage she had done to his boots. The entire vamp on both shoes were covered. She looked around for something she could use and smiled as she found a cloth. Dipping the wet cloth in the water, she heard back into the main part and switched on the TV. Punk was on stage and had just come up from screaming _'Its' clobbering time!', _something she had always wanted do with him. Janie worked her way around one of the boots, returning to the bathroom now and then to rinse out the cloth. She closed her eyes and put her faith in the man on her TV screen who she had just met.

* * *

Punk stood in the ring waiting for his opponent. His thoughts on the girl, Janie, who was sitting in his dressing room. He wondered what she was doing and if she was watching the match. He frowned as the intrigue came back and now the worry. He worried about her. Not because he didn't know her, but because he was worried he would go back to find her choking on her vomit. Which confused him.

_'I don't even know who she is' _

Damian Sandow's music began to play and Punk sighed.

"This is the best he could come up with?", he said aloud, "I have to lose to this guy. You have got to be kidding me"

The crowd booed as Damian strutted down the ramp in royal robe. Or a dressing down to everyone else. This wasn't going to be the most humiliating match of his career, but then that was the point. Punk so badly wanted to mess up the little plan of People Power by winning, but doing so would mean Layla would no longer be the Divas champion. Punk had someone else's title on the line. He sighed and waited for the bell to ring. The two came together in a hold with Punk gaining the upper hand. He wrapped his arm around Damian's neck and flung him to the ground. Damian groaned as Punk leaned back, pulling his head into the air. The crowd were already behind the WWE champ, chanting his name. But they knew he was going to need all the support he could get, especially considering the fact, he was going to have to lose to this douche. Damian rolled over and kicked Punk straight in the head. Allowing him to follow it up with a running clothesline once Punk had gotten to his feet. Damian threw his arms in the air and the crowd booed. Punk sighed and used the ropes to pull himself up. Once up, he speared Sandow to the ground, picked him up and launched him into the turnbuckle. The crowd screamed as they realised what was coming.

"Here he goes", Jerry Lawler said as Punk ran across the ring.

"Vintage Punk with the high knee to the face!", Cole said.

Sandow had anticipated the move and jumped out of the way. As Punk turned around Sandow brought his foot to Punk's face, knocking him to the mat. It had taken the champion by surprise that he had no idea the match was over by the time he'd regained his composure.

Despite the fact he had lost in probably one of the quickest matches he'd had all year, Punk was happy. It meant that both champions came out on top. He made his way up the ramp and returned his focus to the stranger in his dressing room. Punk knocked on the door and pushed the door open to find Janie sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. He frowned, extending his foot to shut the door.

"Why are you on the floor?", he asked.

Janie ignored his question and raised her arms to reveal his boots which had no trace of sick on them whatsoever.

"Urh...thanks", he said as he took them.

Janie nodded and turned away from him. It wasn't that she didn't want to look at him. It was habit. She seemed to find peace by looking at the floor. The silence that passed was awkward, and a little tense. Janie could feel his eyes on her. Studying her, trying to understand her.

"I'm going to go for a shower and then we can talk"

Janie waited for him to disappear into the bathroom before opening the door to his dressing room and slipping out of the door. Talk, that's what did it for her. That word and what it meant. What it involved, and there was no way she was ready for that. She headed down the corridor and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the sound of Sheamus and Kofi walking towards her.

"There you are", Kofi smiled.

"Where did you go, lass?", Sheamus asked.

Janie went to reply but Punk came out of his dressing room the water still sticking to his skin.

"Oh, you know her?", Punk asked, confused.

"Yeah, this is the lass that Vince has been talking about. She's the one travelling with the WWE for the next six months"

"Oh, it's you?", Punk asked turning to her.

Janie nodded and shrugged.

"Sorry", she said.

"What happened?", Kofi asked as he looked between the two of them.

"She was sick all over my boots, so I took her back to my dressing room. When I got back from my match I found that she cleaned them" , Punk explained.

Janie took a step away from Punk, her cheeks flushing red. Sheamus laughed and patted the champion on the back.

"Man, I'd have to love to have seen your face. I'd have touted that"

"What is it you and Tout?", Punk said, shaking his head.

"Well, when you know how to use it. It's pretty fun", the World champ grinned.

"Anyway, how about we all meet in the bar later?", Kofi suggested.

"Nah, I'm going to catch some sleep. I'm too tired", Sheamus said as he headed off into his rental.

"Yeah, me too", Punk agreed.

"Hey, Sheamo. Can I hitch a ride?", Kofi asked as he walked over to his friend, leaving the two alone again.

Kofi slipped into the front passenger seat of Sheamus' rental. Punk sighed and turned to look at Janie who didn't know what to say.

"Come with me", Punk smiled gesturing towards his rental just behind them.

Janie followed the champion and opened the door at the back of his car.

"So, wha-huh?"

Punk frowned and wondered where on earth Janie had gone. He didn't need to look far. After a quick glance in the rear view mirror, he'd found what he was looking for. Janie was sitting in the back seat, eyes focused on him.

"You can sit in the front, you know"

Janie shook her head. The last time she had sat in the front of the car, she almost died. But she wasn't about to tell Punk that anytime soon. She nodded her head a few more times, gesturing for him to start the engine. Punk kept her gaze as he switched on the engine. The sound making her flinch. She looked uncomfortable, scared even. It worried him.

"Are you alright?", he asked as he drove out of the car park.

Janie gave the slowest nod and slotted her fingers together. Her nerves slowly starting to build. As Punk turned the corner and reached a set of traffic lights, Janie's stomached churned.

_'It'll be over before you know it, Janie. Just hold on', _she told herself as she closed her eyes and wondered just how long the journey was going to take.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode", Punk said as he entered his hotel room.

Janie followed Punk through the door and gasped at the sight beyond the door. She'd never seen a hotel room this big. Come to think of it, she'd never been in a hotel. A large glass table was situated at the back of the room, by the window. A White vase with White tulips sat in the middle of the table which was surrounded by six chairs. There was a Cream sofa just in front facing a 32-inch Samsung Plasma TV. Between the two was a small varnished Oak coffee table. Again containing another white vase with Purple tulips this time. The carpet was a Beige-Brown, along with the pale Blue walls which highlighted the vast space of the room. A door to the right of the table led to a kitchen. An area which Janie didn't need to see the size of, the main area was daunting enough. To their left were two doors. The one closest to where Janie stood was ajar and allowed her to see part of the bathroom. The bedroom, however was closed and was currently where Punk was getting changed by the sound of it. Because he emerged a few minutes later in nothing but his boxers.

"Urh...", Janie said as she looked away.

"Ohhh, sorry", Punk chuckled, "I'm not used to having guests"

Janie nodded and turned to close the door to the hotel room whilst holding back a laugh. When she turned around, Punk had put on a Black pair of Billabong shorts.

"Where's your stuff?", Punk asked, looking around his guest as if she was going to pull a large suitcase from under her top.

"Sheamus", she replied, looking at Punk as if he was a nutcase.

Although the true nutcase out of the two of them was her.

"Ahh, it's in his dressing room isn't it? Well, I don't mind you borrowing my stuff for the night. Sheamus has probably zonked out. He sleeps like anything"

Janie headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the draws and found there was nothing in them. Next, she tried the large wardrobe and again found nothing in that. As she went to ask Punk where his bag was, she spotted a Black holdall underneath the bed.

_'What am I supposed to wear?'_

It took her a while, but she decided on his 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Can I come in?", Punk called as he knocked on the door.

"Yes", Janie called loud enough for him to hear.

Punk opened the door and smiled as he took in the sight of her in his t-shirt. It could almost pass for a nightshirt. The t-shirt almost reached her knees.

"Well, the bed's all yours. I'll crash on the couch"

"Can I have the floor?", she asked as he went to leave the room.

"The floor? Do you not have a bed in your room?", he asked as he turned to face her.

Janie nodded but shivered as she remembered the hard bed in her room back at the Institute.

"It's like sleeping on a rock, so I just sleep on the floor"

Punk shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. This girl didn't only intrigue him, but she worried him. She seemed a little...odd to say the least. He was finding it hard to understand her, but yet he wanted to know more about her.

"Have you not told your parents?"

Janie's eyes shut the second Punk said 'parents'. If her relationship with her parents was a lot better than it is now, she would have. She'd have told them everything, but alas it wasn't. If anything, it was worse especially after Monday's 'incident'. Janie slowly began to shake as she remembered what happened at the service yesterday. It was hard to think that's how it had been. Only twenty-four hours.

* * *

"Janie? Janie? Are you alright?"

The sound of Punk's soft voice, helped her to break off from whatever was running through her mind. She hadn't realised, but somewhere during that remembrance, she had fallen to the ground. She was now on her knees, her eyes wet with tears. Punk's eyes were filled with worry as she came back around. His hands had taken hold of her forearms which he slowly released as she stood up.

"Are you okay?", he asked, once she was on her feet.

Janie replied with a nod and turned to the bed.

"Yeah, go. Trust me, it's the complete opposite of sleeping on a hard rock"

The WWE champion watched Janie slide under the covers, her face lit with wonder as she felt the soft quilt under her fingers. This was the first time, she'd been in a bed for almost six years. No sooner had she placed her head on the pillow, she was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Janie"

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review! See you next chapter!**

**Whilst on the subject, my prayers go out to Jerry Lawler and his family who is, thankfully, recovering well in hospital after that collapse.**

**Hope you're doing okay, Jerry. **

**Get better soon, don't leave us with Michael Cole on commentary. We can just about handle him as it is. Get well soon xxxxx**


	4. This Is What It's Like To Have Friends

**AN:Heya guys. Here I am with another update. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Has anyone seen the pictures of Triple H's new hair? Let's just say, it's a shocker. What do you think of it? Let me know in the reviews. **

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four**

_Janie...Janie...Janie..._

_Janie opened her eyes to find herself in a large open field. The sun was beaming down, keeping her warm. Her hair was blowing in the cool breeze as she stood, bare foot, in the grass. The Green blades tingling underneath her toes. In the distance was a figure that Janie couldn't make out._

_Janie...Janie..._

_Janie turned around and found herself in the middle of a road. A packed highway, in fact. Cars zooming past her at every angle._

_"Janie!", a voice called from her left._

_Janie turned and saw her brother standing on a hill just beyond the barrier at the side of the road._

_"Lyle! Come here!", a voice called that wasn't her own._

_Her brother nodded and ran down the hill, leaping over the barrier._

_'Lyle! Don't!', Janie wanted to say, but nothing came out._

_"Come on, slowpoke!", said the voice again, laughing._

_As her brother took the next few steps towards his sister, Janie found herself in a car._

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_The words of a Kings of Leon song, 'Closer', echoed through the small car which was driving down the highway._

_"This is going to be so awesome. I can't wait!", Lyle said and joined in with the lyrics._

_'This isn't right', she told herself._

_"So, what's happening when we get there, Janie?" asked one of her friends._

_Janie turned to look at the friend but gasped. The backseats were empty._

_"Where is everyone, Lyle?", she asked facing the windscreen._

_"They're in the back", he frowned._

_Janie shook her head and turned around to again look at empty seats. As she went to turn around something caught her eye. The view outside the back window had changed. It was a deep Red, the colour of blood. The cars behind had switched they're headlights on and were a few metres back._

_"Lyle. Look at that"_

_Lyle glanced at the rear view mirror and frowned. To him, it was just a normal highway. Nothing seemed to be wrong._

_"Janie, turn around. Stop trying to me make crash the damn car"_

_Janie sighed and turned around, as she did the screeching sound of cars echoed through her ears and suddenly everything went black._

_"LYLE!"_

* * *

Janie sat up, gasping. Her head was hot with sweat and she suddenly felt heavy. The door to the room burst open and Punk came in.

"Are you alright?", he asked as he made his way over to her side.

Janie looked at him and shook her head. She wasn't alright. There was no way she was going to be alright after that. Punk sat on the bed next to her and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, taking a mental note of her flinch.

"What happened?"

Janie shook her head. She couldn't tell him. If she did, it would mean she'd just have to waste more of his time explaining the entire thing story to him.

"Do you need some air?"

Janie nodded and pulled the quilt back, exposing her legs. Punk stood in the doorway of the bathroom as she splashed cold water on her face. Not that it did any good, but all the same. He took hold of her hand and led her out to the balcony. Janie took the first seat at the small table, Punk sitting opposite.

"I'm sorry", she said once he had sat down.

"It's alright. You had a nightmare, don't worry"

Punk took the time to look at the woman sitting across from him. Her hair blowing freely in the wind and across her face. The Dark Chocolate eyes which held a mountain of bottled-up pain, fear and grief. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he could tell by the flinching from when anyone touched her, she wasn't one who enjoyed having her personal space invaded.

The intrigue was sort of turning into interest. Despite the tiny conversation they'd had since they'd met. Something drew him to her. Something he wanted to find out, whatever it was. He watched as she gazed out into the vast landscape. Her eyes filling with complete wonder. It made him think exactly how much of a life she'd had before he met her. The sound of chattering teeth stopped him mid-thought and he retreated inside to pick up the blanket from which he'd been sleeping under.

"Here, take this", he said as he walked back out onto the balcony and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

Janie smiled and pulled the two ends of the blanket closer together. She looked at Punk, catching his eyes for a few seconds. They sat outside for a while listening to the sounds of cars passing by, bird calls and whatever else you would normally hear at 3am in the morning.

Janie stood up and trudged inside. It was time for her to see if she could sleep and it was getting too cold for her anyway. Punk followed and helped her into the bed.

"Don't leave", she begged as he headed towards the door.

"You want me to stay with you?", he asked.

Janie nodded and gave a nervous sigh. She needed someone to be with her. She didn't feel like being on her own. Not after that nightmare. Punk slipped into the bed, and turned onto his side.

"Janie, are you sure you're alright?"

Janie hadn't replied because she was out cold. Asleep, that was. Punk smiled as he watched her sleep, until the exhaustion finally took over him.

* * *

"What's that smell?"

Punk's nostrils twitched as the smell flowed into the room. It smelt like bacon or something. He opened his eyes to find the left side of the double bed empty. Almost immediately, he whipped out of the bed and into the main area.

"Janie", he called as he walked further into the room.

On the glass table was a plate of bacon, crackers, half an apple, half an orange and a note. He picked up the folded piece of paper and read the note inside.

Here's a thank you for last night. Janie. PS the bacon may be burnt.

And it was, but he ate it anyway. Smiling as he finished his breakfast, Punk read the note again and slipped it into his front jean pocket after he had a shower and got changed. He packed up a bag with a pair of shorts, a white Marvel t-shirt, spare trainers, a towel and the other bits and bobs that go with going to the gym. As well as all the usual daily essentials most people never leave the house without and headed down to the lift. Three floors down, the doors opened to reveal Kofi Kingston.

"Morning, Punk", he smiled as he stepped into the small box.

"Morning. Have you seen Janie?"

Kofi nodded and pressed the button to take them down to the lobby.

"Yeah, she's with Sheamus. He knocked her door this morning to her back her suitcase. It's the tiniest thing in the world. I'm telling you now that won't last her six weeks let alone six months"

Punk chuckled and nudged his best friend, but he knew he was never one to joke about stuff like that. The lift doors pinged to reveal the large lobby. The two friends stepped out and fell into step with each other as they headed further into the wide area.

"Don't worry about him, lass. He's just doesn't know how far up his arse his head is"

Janie smiled, and stepped closer to him. She hoped that for the remainder of her time with the WWE she wasn't going to bump into him or his fun-loving pal again.

"Don't worry about who?", Kofi asked as they reached the two.

"Ahh, just Del Rio. Bothering me with his stupid antics. He started on little Janie here. Well, he tried to anyway"

Punk clenched his fists at the last part of Sheamus' reply. Del Rio had tried to start on Janie. Well, of course he would have. Before he could even open his mouth, someone had called him from across the lobby. The small group turned to see AJ Lee skipping over to them. She skipped straight through them, locking arms with Janie.

"So you must be Janie, right?", AJ asked, which was greeted with a nod, "Of course, you know I'm AJ. Just a word of advice, don't rely on these lot to get you out of trouble. That's why they use me"

Janie smiled and shook her head. The three men let out an exaggerated gasp.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine"

AJ instantly reminded her of the other closest friend she truly had, Harriet. She sighed as she thought about her. The blonde locks flying around, her beaming smile. Sometimes she forgot why Harriet had even been put in the Institute in the first place. Sometimes Harriet made Janie forget why her parents, well her mother, had put her in the wretched place as well.

"So, where are we off to today then?", AJ asked as they left the hotel.

"Well, I'm off to go and meet Alicia", Sheamus said nervously, his cheeks flushing red.

"Oooh, nice date, have we?", AJ teased.

Sheamus shook his head and waved his iPhone as he walked down the street and off into the distance.

"That's his signal for 'text me later'. Lazy, I know", AJ told her.

"I need to get some are-"

"If you even think of saying 'arena' training, Punk. These $60 converse boots are going straight in your behind. You practically spent all of last week doing that because of that Hazel hair hoeski", AJ interrupted.

"She's right, Punk, "Kofi agreed, "You did. I was thinking of just hanging out at the local bar or something"

Punk sighed and nodded. He hadn't spent all week in the arena, had he? If he had, it was unintentional. But then he hadn't expected to be dropped with such a bombshell on Monday night. Although he did need some time to relax. So he wasn't going to turn down an invitation to the local bar.

"Lead the way, Mr. Kingston", Punk smiled, gesturing to the area around them.

AJ was texting on her phone as Kofi tried to hail down a taxi.

"Who are you texting?", Punk asked.

"Sheamus. Telling him to meet us...where are we going, Kofi?"

"The Latel bar. Just tell him to tell the taxi driver", he replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the four friends were sitting in a booth in the small bar. Each with their drinks. Punk and AJ with Pepsi's, Kofi with a beer and Janie with an orange juice.

"Hey, Janie. Do you know how to play pool?", Kofi asked after returning from a game with Punk in which he got beat by the champion.

"Kind of", she said.

Kofi jerked his head towards the table and held out his hand for her to take. Janie hesitated and slipped her hand, allowing the Tag Team champion to lead her towards the table. Punk frowned a little disappointed that he hadn't asked that question. AJ watched as Punk kept his eyes on Janie who was being told about the basics of the game.

"You like her, don't you?", AJ asked, sliding over to him.

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear me, Punk?", AJ said, nudging him, "You. Like. Her"

Punk leaned back and huffed, but he knew it was too late. You couldn't hide anything from AJ. She was just too quick. He didn't need to nod. Didn't see the point.

"How can I? I've only just met her, AJ"

"Well, so have I and I like her. But not as much as you do. You've got that look on your face, the one you had when Chris had targeted Shailene. Only yours is different, it's as if you're holding back"

Punk sighed and took a swig of Pepsi from his glass.

"AJ, you must have seen how she is. She flinches whenever anyone touches her. She's so quiet and I think she likes isolation. Besides, it's not attraction, it's intrigue"

"Keep telling yourself that, mister", AJ huffed.

She hated it when Punk did this to himself. It happened when before he got with Beth Phoenix. He kept refusing to tell himself that he actually did like her. Beth had to actually tell him to his face that she liked him, before he gave into his feelings. Punk went to reply but was interrupted by Sheamus arriving with Alicia Fox.

"Hey, we were wondering when you two would turn up", AJ smiled as she hugged Alicia.

"Well, you know. Just needed to spend some time together first. You know how it is", Sheamus smiled.

"Anyway, we have some news for you guys", Alicia beamed.

Kofi placed his cue down on the table and headed over to the table with Janie just behind him. Alicia looked at Sheamus who nodded.

"We're getting married!", she squealed.

Alicia raised her left hand and on her third finger was small delicate gold ring with diamond shaped jewel in the middle. AJ squealed and slipped out of the booth to hug her friend again. The three men shook hands in congratulations and gave a quick toast.

"When is it?", AJ asked a smile beaming on her face.

"In three months", Sheamus stated sitting next to his fiancée.

"We were going to wait seven but Sheamus really wants Janie to be there. He's told me so much about you"

Janie snapped her head at them in shock.

"You want me around?", she asked.

"Of course we do", Alicia smiled, "Why on earth would you think we wouldn't?"

Janie shrugged and felt a smile coming along.

_'So this is what it feels like to have friends'_

Kofi pulled her back down to their game of pool. It was her turn to shoot. She leaned back just as Kofi has showed her, raised her palm in the air and rested the cue in the gap between her index and middle finger. Once she had lined up her shot, she pulled back the cue and tapped it forward with just enough power to send her Red ball into the hole. Kofi smiled and nodded.

"You're good", he said as lined up for his next shot.

"Kofi! Come over here a second", Sheamus called.

Janie turned and watched Kofi as he headed over to the booth with the others. She was watched as he seemingly joined with the conversation. The others welcoming him with ease as if he had never left. It dawned on her that this was how the next six months of her life were going to be. Watching others talk and laugh and smile and hug as freely as possible, while she sat there like a fish of different waters. It wasn't the fact she was being left out. She was jealous of them. All of them. They were confidence they showed. The way they made talking and hugging effortless. She carefully placed her cue on the pool table and headed towards the bar.

"Excuse me?", she said a little louder than her normal voice.

"What's up, doll?", the bartender ruffed.

"Where is the nearest phonebox?"

* * *

Janie reached the small box down the road a few minutes later. She was quite a fast walker. Her mind wondered if the others had noticed if she had even left.

_'Of course they haven't. They're too busy celebrating the engagement'_, she told herself.

Plus, she had managed to slip away quietly. Thank heavens, she was light-footed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a folded piece of paper, Harriet had given her the day she left. She picked up the receiver, and pressed the corresponding digits on box.

"Hello?", came the deep voice that she recognised instantly.

"Dan", she sighed in relief.

"Janie?", Dan asked, astounded "How in the world did you get this number?"

"Harriet", she replied, to which Dan laughed for not figuring it out,"But that's not why I rang...I want to come back"

There was a silent pause of the other end of the phone followed by a few scribbles which was then followed by.

"You want to what?"

Janie sighed and held back the typical habit to repeat herself. She hated doing that. She knew he'd heard her. He wasn't deaf.

"I don't want to stay here anymore", she told him.

"Janie, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. What's happened?"

Janie sighed and shook her head, forgetting that she was talking to Dan via telephone. She didn't see the need in filling him in on the details. Not that it was like she did that anyway. The feeling she knew what Dan was about to say annoyed her so much she just hung up. Guilt flew through her as she realised that she'd left him with no explanation but Dan would understand. He knew Janie well enough to know that's how she worked. She felt bad for not saying goodbye, most of all. As she stepped out of the same box, Janie rested her head on the cold glass. It helped to soothe her a little but then she remembered about the others in the bar. Janie ran most of the way back. What she wasn't expecting was the reaction of those she was with once she had re-entered the bar.

**AN:Don't forget to review and favourite! Major shoutout to RonRon10, author the awesome, World Tour, he's always reviewing my stories and giving me great ideas! See you next chapter! xxx**


	5. Alberto And The Quiet One

**AN:Sooo, here I am with another upate. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It's nice to hear how interested you guys are with this. The next few chapters are about to get this story off the runway. Well, that's what I hope it will do. I'm sort off looking forward to Smackdown tonight, I just hope it wasn't as boring as last week. There was something missing from it. But that's my opinion, what do all think of the Punk/Heyman thing Raw have got going on? I'm definitely looking forward to it. As long as it doesn't turn into a 'Brock Lesnar is my client but only turns up when he needs to beat the crappodle out of his opponents a week before the PPV' kind of thing.**

**My mum on the other hand was screaming, like all mothers do, at the tv when Punk had GTS'd JC(John Cena). She was like (and this actually happened) ' WHY DID HE GET INVOLVED? I KNOW IT'S SCRIPTED BUT HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO JOHN! *switches off tv and says in a low voice* I HATE HIM NOW!', whilst I was trying to hold back my laugh. Which is the whole point of him tunring heel, but I'll always be a Punk lover. **

**Anyway, enough with the random AN's sorry. Only way, I can sort of communicate with you guys. **

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five**

"Where the heck did you go?", Sheamus snapped as she joined the booth.

"I...uh, oof-"

AJ pulled her into a massive hug and squeezed her.

"We were so worried about you", AJ said as she pulled back from her.

Alicia gave her another hug of the exact caliber and guided her into the booth. AJ sitting next to her, blocking her in.

"There", AJ said.

"Now you can't escape", Alicia took over.

Janie looked at Punk who did not look happy with her at all. More than that he look relieved. Whether it was to do with the fact she was found or because he wouldn't have to go and look for her, she didn't know. His eyes softened as hoped that she could read the worry he had that was in his eyes a few moments ago. Something that AJ and, unbeknownst to them, Sheamus immediately caught up on.

"Urm, AJ. You're going to have to let her 'escape', we have a pool game to finish", Kofi said as he walked back over to the table.

AJ sighed and slipped out of the booth to allow Janie out.

"Don't you go anywhere we can't see you now, lass", Sheamus teased.

Janie smiled and joined Kofi to finish off their game. It was over ten minutes later. It was a whitewash.

"Kofi, rematch time", Punk said as he joined the table.

"Yeah, sure. You're on, Punky", Kofi smiled as he set up the set again.

"Not against me, doughnut. This one", he said looking at Janie.

Kofi set the end of his cue on the ground and rested both arms over it.

"I'm sure you can't do that. There are rules for that, aren't there?"

"Ahh, come on, Kofi. Since when did I ever follow the rules?", he laughed.

Janie wondered what Punk meant by 'not against me'. Clearly it meant that she was going to have another go at being beaten by Kofi again, but she couldn't seem to figure out why Punk had gotten out of his seat to come over to them.

"You want me to break?", Kofi asked.

Janie waited and then shook her head. The sooner she found out Punk's reason for joining them, the better. Janie set herself into position with the cue right behind the white ball. Punk watched as she broke the set, potting three of the red balls. She gazed at the table and realised the most of her shots were pretty much blocked by the yellow balls. She sighed and frowned in frustration. And this is where Punk came into play. As Janie set herself into position, Punk was right behind her. His breath tingling her neck.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to touch you", he whispered into her ear, "Are you going to be alright with that?"

"Yeah, I should be alright", she replied, grateful that he had taken her feelings into account.

No sooner had she replied Punk's right hand slid over the top of hers and around the cue. His left hand slid around her waist, keeping her close to him. She was surprised that she hadn't flinched.

"Let me take control for a sec, okay?"

Janie relaxed to allow Punk to take the shot. She stepped to the left when he went left. She took that same step backwards when he went backwards. Each time it was her go, she relaxed to allow him to take the shot. Each shot, she felt herself become more comfortable, more relaxed with him. The flinching had stopped whenever his hands engulfed hers, whenever his arm slid around her waist.

"Isn't that a bit forward for Punk?", John Cena asked as he reached the booth with Zack Ryder.

"No, John. He's actually helping Janie play pool", AJ said, pulling him into the booth next to her.

"Wait, h-"

AJ pressed her lips onto John's to shut him up before he could come up with some witty remark. The others stopped talking and looked at her as if to ask _'what the hell was that?'_. Even, John had turned the same colour as Sheamus.

"What?", she asked as she looked at their expressions.

The silence that passed was more than awkward. They knew that AJ was crazy but not that crazy. Certainly not crazy enough to do something like that. None of them said a word as they tried to register exactly what AJ had done. Had she really just kissed John to shut him up? Zack decided to break the silence as it was slowly starting to drive him crazy.

"So..., I hear there's some good news, Alicia", Zack said referring to the message she had sent them both earlier.

Alicia flashed her engagement ring which was accepted by congratulations and another two hugs from the men. AJ kept her eyes on the match and more specifically Punk. There was a sudden glow about him. A glow she hadn't seen before. Not even when he was with Amy or Beth. Whatever Janie was doing, it seemed to light up Punk's world. The group had now changed the conversation topic to what they thought would be in store for them Friday night as they waited for the pool game to finish.

"Actually speaking of upcomings", Sheamus grinned, "We're holding our engagement party at Zack's tomorrow night. You're all invited, of course. There won't be that many people"

"How many is 'not many', Sheamo?", Punk asked.

"Urm, I think we've got about 50-100 people. All family a friends. Sheamus's entire family are flying out for it and staying until the wedding", Alicia smiled.

"And Alicia's family are driving down as well. So this one won't be with us tomorrow night. But don't worry, we're not like some people", the champion smiled jerking his head at Zack.

"What?", he said innocently.

"You guys finished yet?", John called as they all headed towards the door.

"Yep", Kofi said disappointed.

"Better luck next time, Kingston", Punk laughed patting him on the shoulder.

He still couldn't get the feeling of having Janie that close to him out of his head. He watched as Janie was pulled towards the table by AJ, a small smile forming on her face. He shook his head and joined the others.

"Hey, no fair, Punk. She had help", Kofi moaned, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Ahh, you'll get over it", Sheamus laughed.

"So, guys you're all coming to our engagement party tomorrow night, okay? We have to have out closest friend there"

"Of course, we'll be there", AJ said taking her best friend's hand, "We wouldn't miss it for the world"

The others agreed and smiled.

John left to go and meet Layla, he hadn't exactly seen her for a while since she'd taken the last few days off. AJ said she had some crazy that need to be attended to, which just left everyone bewildered. Kofi had to go and meet R-Truth because Little Jimmy had run off and he couldn't find him.

"Well, we'd better get off", Sheamus said standing up, "We've got wedding plans to sort out"

Alicia nodded and gave Punk and Janie a hug.

"Are you alright? You look a little worried", Alicia asked as she let go of Janie.

"I...uh, don't have anything for tomorrow", she told her.

Most of Janie's clothes were long t-shirts, hoodies, long-sleeved tops, jeans and dolly flats. Alicia's face lit up as it meant she was going to be doing the one thing she loved a little more than Sheamus.

"Come with me and we'll make sure you have more than enough", she grinned and pulled Janie out of the door.

"See you later, then", Punk said once they had left.

* * *

Alicia had pulled Janie into pretty much every shop in the street. So far all she had managed to get was necklace and some earrings. It wasn't until they had passed a DKNY shop that Alicia knew she was going to find the stuff she was looking for.

Alicia had pulled a Black strapless dress off one of the rails and was holding it up. She smiled and quickly checked her size before heading off to go and pay for the item without even asking Janie's opinion.

"Don't worry", she smiled as they left the shop, "You're going to look amazing"

They headed down the streets and walked into Coco Chanel and found a pair of Black ankle boots with laces.

"Try these on", Alicia said handing them to her.

"I've never..."

"You've never worn heels?"

Janie shook her head and pointed to a pair of shiny ballerina flats. Alicia nodded and picked them up.

"Right that's pretty much everything. Is there anything else you need?"

Janie shook her head, she knew exactly what would work with this dress. A cardigan and thankfully Harriet had leant her half of her clothes.

"How are you finding it?", Alicia asked once they got into a taxi she'd flagged down.

"It's okay", she said as she turned towards the window.

She had to admit, even though it was a short time. She enjoyed the time she spent with Alicia.

"How old are you, Janie?", Alicia asked.

"Twenty-four"

"A year younger than AJ", the Diva stated.

The ride back to the hotel was a little awkward, but Janie felt a lot more relaxed than she had earlier. Yet, she was missing Punk more than anything. He was the one she felt the most relaxed around.

"Do you know where Punk is?", Janie asked as they got out of the taxi.

"Urm, probably with Sheamus. Those two are really close friends. They're probably in here somewhere"

Janie and Alicia walked through the doors and over to the lift. It was then that Janie remembered she hadn't been given a room.

"Do you mind waiting? I need to go and see if I was given a room"

Alicia nodded and watched Janie head over to the check-in desk. She returned a few seconds later with a key card in her hand. She checked the number and realised she was next door to Punk's.

"Why don't you take my number and I'll text you once I find out where the boy are, okay?"

"I don't have a phone", Janie said.

Alicia frowned and wondered where on earth Janie had been living. She didn't seem to be in a good off place by the sounds of it.

"Okay, well I'll meet you by your room. What number is your room?"

"Urm...310"

Alicia nodded and stepped out of the lift. She waved until the doors closed leaving Janie alone. She pressed the button to take her up to her floor. The doors pinged and opened to see Alberto Del Rio walking around the corner towards the lift. A smirk formed as he took note that the girl he had 'targeted' earlier was alone and under no protection.

"Hey there, _senorita_. I think we have some things to discuss, don't you?"

Janie shook her head and stepped back against the wall. Del Rio placed both hands either side of her face, closing the gap between them. So that every part of him was right against Janie. Her fists clenched as Del Rio's breath tingled her face. His hand ran down the side of her face, down her arm and across her the top of her chest and finally resting around her neck. A cool laugh blew her eyes shut for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"As I was saying. No one talks to me like that. I heard what you called me. Don't you ever try and degrade Alberto Del Rio, you got that? Because I am not an _incredible despilfarro de espacio que se viste y parece un vagabundo"_, he told her coolly.

Janie frowned in confusion at the Mexican who smiled. Happy with the fact he had confused the woman he had trapped in the hall.

"To translate I just called you an incredible waste of space who dresses and looks like a tramp"

Janie's eyes burned in anger as she played the translation back over in her head. Alberto laughed and pressed his lips to her cheek, laughing against her warm skin. The vibrations just adding to her anger that she was just going to keep bottled up.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, or I'll see to it that Mr. Punk man loses that title he holds so dear, understand?"

Janie nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

"Good. See you around, _senorita_", he laughed as he walked into the lift.

Janie whipped around, slotted the key card into the door and entered her hotel room. It was just like Punk's, but of course it would be. They were in the same hotel. She threw her key card on the coffee table by the sofa and headed straight for her room. She frowned as she found her suitcase on her bed. Sheamus must have handed to check-in asking them to put in her room for her. A small gesture that made her smile when she pictured him asking the receptionist. A smile which faded as she opened the suitcase and found her little tin box.

* * *

"So, what's the story between you and Beth then?", Sheamus asked as he sat down next to Punk who was reading the latest Marvel comic.

"To be honest, I'm not bothered about her anymore. She dumped me I'm over it. I'm just pissed with the fact she tried to make out that I was the one with the problem when it turned out that it was her"

"Yeah, I get that. But you do understand she was pissed because you kept running of to go hang with Amy every chance you got"

"Yeah, only because I couldn't handle Beth with her constant 'let's go here, let's do this. Why don't we do that?' It was annoying!"

Sheamus burst into laughter at Punk's poor excuse of an attempt to sound like his ex-girlfriend. But he felt for his friend, Beth had constantly wanted him to go here there and everywhere.

"Ahh, I see Sheamus has brought you onto the subject of women, huh, Punk?"

Punk lowered his comic to see Randy Orton standing in front of them. He shook both their hands and pulled Sheamus into a man hug.

"Congrats on the engagement. Alicia told me when I bumped into her earlier. That's one hell of a ring", Orton said as he sat down.

"Thanks. It's weird to think I'll no longer be single in less than three months"

"Dude, you lost that title the day you asked Alicia out on a first date", Punk laughed.

Sheamus launched the cushion next to him at his best friend, narrowly missing his head.

"Have either of you two met the girl that's travelling with us yet?", Orton asked as he sipped his recently ordered lager.

Punk raised his comic to hide the smile that formed on his face as the image of Janie and the pool table came back into his head.

"Her name's Janie", Sheamus told him, "She's the sweetest person ever. Not to mention the quietest fan we've had"

"It's probably just nerves, she'll be alright after she settled in"

"There's something else. She flinches whenever anyone touches her. Even when you warn her. Happened to me and Punk today"

Punk thought back to the moment he pre-warned her about the contact he was going to have to make.

_'That's odd, I don't remember her flinching when I touched her', _he told himself.

And that's because she didn't. Well, except when he slid his arm around her waist.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen", Eve greeted as she soared over to them.

Punk lowered his comic and raised his eyebrow at the women who had almost cost him his WWE title last night. Thankfully, it was only a house show.

"And you're here because...?", Punk snapped, clearly still pissed off with the Diva.

"To tell you that John Laurinaitis has placed you in a tag team match on Friday"

Three men sighed. They didn't understand why Johnny would get his Executive Administrator or secretary for short, to fill him on his match.

"And Johnny Boy told Punk to tell me because...?", Orton asked.

Eve sighed as she rolled her eyes. Her hands resting on her hips.

"What is it with men?...Actually, just wait until Friday. Then you'll understand why"

Eve soared off out of towards a free booth at the back of the bar and clicked for a waiter. But not before adding one last remark with the guys.

"Dumbass", she whispered so they could hear.

Of course, Punk wasn't going to allow her to have the last laugh.

"Hoeski", all three of them said in unison.

* * *

Janie entered the bar and relief left her as she caught sight of the Ginger that belonged to Sheamus. She'd walked around the entire hotel just trying to find them. Her feet brought her to a halt as she realised who was with them.

_'It's only another wrestler. Imagine what Friday will be like', _she told herself as the nerves began to build again.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked over to the table where they were gathered.

"How was the shopping?", Sheamus asked as she sat down across from Punk.

Janie nodded, smiling lightly.

"Janie, right?", Randy smiled, offering his hand.

Again, Janie nodded and shook his head, flinching as their hands met. Punk closed his comic and his eyes met hers. He didn't get much of a chance to look at them as she had turned to away. But he was sure that they were red. He was sure of it.

"So, Janie, tell us where you're from?", Orton asked, clearly interested in the newest member of the group.

"I was born in London and lived there until I was about seventeen. Then my parents moved over here as an early birthday present and then...well, I've been here ever since"

Punk and Sheamus looked at her in shock. It was the first time, they'd heard her say more than about five or six words. Even Janie was shocked. She never spoke like to anyone, not even her parents.

"I had a feeling you were British, I can hear the accent coming through. But, I'm sorry for asking why your voice is so quiet?"

"I...uh, well. I'm not a talkative person"

She tucked her hands underneath her legs to stop herself from locking them together. These questions were starting to make her more and more nervous. She didn't like getting nervous because Janie would shake, and Randy would think she was mad. Well, according to the government and her parents, or her mother in this instance, she was.

The good thing about Randy was he wasn't one to miss anything. He could tell she was getting nervous. He felt bad for asking her those questions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I can tell I'm making you nervous. I'm sorry"

Janie shook her head and sighed quietly. She felt relieved.

"Fancy a game of pool, Janie?", Punk asked, placing his comic on the table.

Janie nodded and stood up.

"Randy, you up for a game?"

"Yeah, I'll play after", he said finishing his glass.

"He's means against Janie, stupid. Punk's showing her the ropes", Sheamus laughed.

He sent a text to Alicia asking her to come and meet him. They had a few plans to discuss.

"Ohh, okay. Let me grab another drink and I'll be right with you. Anyone want anything?"

Randy returned with Sheamus' and Janie's orders as well as his own, and picked up the cue. Punk had picked up the triangle and waited before walking around to Janie who was down in position to start the game. She readied herself to take the shot but stood up and stepped back from the table. Her eyes caught sight of Eve at the back of the room, scowling. She suddenly felt like she was trespassing. Whatever that look was it had put her off.

"Here", she said handing the cue to Punk.

Randy and Punk frowned as Janie went to go back towards the table. Punk grabbed hold of her wrist and Janie hissed as his hand enclosed around the wrist where she had only moments ago used her razor blade again.

"Sorry", Punk said immediately releasing the hold.

"It's alright. I just...I can't do it", she told him.

"That's why I'm standing here, silly", Punk smiled handing her cue.

Randy started the game which sent two yellows into the top end corner. He then potted three yellows after that before accidentally hitting a red, giving her two shots.

Janie leant down and Punk placed his hands on top of hers, his arm sliding around her waist again. Eve, who was watching from her booth at the back of the room, scowled as she saw Punk with Janie. Janie could feel Eve's eyes on her as the game went on.

"Hey, _senorita_! Where is my _vino tinto_, huh?"

Del Rio's voice caused Janie to gasp and push the cue forward. It missed the white and slammed into the back of the Black ball.

"Whoa! Are you alright?", Punk asked.

Janie nodded and tried to step back. But by then it was too late, Alberto had seen her from the second he entered the bar. A large obvious smirk on his face. None of them knew it was aimed at her. He swiped his glass from the bar and headed over to a booth opposite where the group were sitting.

"Cheers everybody!", he called out, his glass glistening in the light as he raised it in the air.

Janie had stopped dead. She couldn't move. Alberto had called her a tramp. What was next?

"Oh, and just before I sit down. I would like to make another toast. This goes out to the people who think they have the right to disrespect a man like me. A man with money, class and style. A man who is the greatest wrestler the WWE has seen today. _Este brindis es la para los fanaticos cuenta de salvajes qe tienen problemas terribles que no se pueden guardar"_

_" _Translation, this goes out to the wild freaks who have terrible issues and cannot be saved", Ricardo Rodriguez translated, he too with a smirk on his face.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she knew exactly who that was directed at. Of course, Del Rio had no idea about where she had come from and the life she had before this. But it still hurt her. It killed her, because that's what she saw herself as. As a freak.

"I need to go back to my room", she told Punk, handing him the cue for a second time.

"Yea-"

"I've forgotten something", she interrupted.

Janie waited until she was out-of-sight before running into the nearest lift. The tears still in her eyes. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry until she was truly alone. The lift pinged and she ran down to the door, using the key card. A small sense of relief leaving her when green light lit up on the lock. There was only one thing that she needed right now and it wasn't food nor a voice. But her little tin box.

**AN: Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to add a review. See you next chapter! xxx**


	6. Beginning To Break

**AN:You're probably wondering why I replaced chapter 5. I'd forgotten to take out a small paragraph. Anyway, I had to get this chapter in before Night of Champions. Any predictions? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. **

**This I suppose is sort of a filler chapter. I'm getting close to revealing Janie's entire background story. Which I hope you're all looking forward to. **

**Well, here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six**

"Eve, there you are. Did you tell him"?

Eve shook her head and felt the disappointment in the office. Johnny was sitting behind his desk and wondering what he was going to do. Especially now that the one person he was counting on to do one thing had failed to do so. Sometimes he wondered why he even used David and Eve to his work. They always seemed to complete half their...assignments.

"I realised it would be better to leave it until Friday. He thinks he's in a normal tag match . I didn't tell him it was going to be a mixed tag. Trust me, sir, he won't know what's coming to him"

Johnny nodded and realised that Eve wasn't a dumb as he first thought. Maybe that was just his generalisation of women. Dumb, stupid and meant to be the housewife. Or at least that's what his wife does. In fact, Eve had been a great help to him since he had become the permanent general manager at WrestleMania. Definitely the best night of his job. His life, even. he was still, to this day, cannot believe that Eve held up her end of the bargian during that 6-man tag match. Where everyone else thought what she had done to poor Zack Ryder was cold and plain evil. Johnny had never seen such a genius at work. The plan was simple but very effective. And the outcome brought benefits to the both of them.

"Right, I need to break him. To squash his mind like a grape. Not literally, of course. I have enough people willing to do that for me already. But I need something else, Eve. Something bigger and better than this. Something that will crack the hardocre shell that CM Punk has put up or else none of what I've been planning will work, and it needs to happen fast"

Eve jotted down a few notes on the small clipboard she had brought into the office. The scriibly writing was only readable to her and her alone. She had a few ideas up her sleeveless arms, and did not want David 'nosy' Otunga sticking his Harvard nose into her 'business' plans. Ideas, she was sure were going to yet again, be simple and efffective, and yes, with the same outcome as before. But this time, with an even bigger outcome.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, sir. I've got it all under control", she smirked as she carefully sat down on the leather sofa. She had no intention of ruining her brand new $700 dress.

"Now, this new girl, Janie", Johnny said, ignoring Eve completely, "I'd very much like to meet her"

_'How many minutes does his memory hold? I only told him about the meeting less than an hour ago?'_

David Otunga straightened up, a small chuckle hanging on the tipe of his tounge. Had Johnny already forgot what his schedule was for next week? Considering the fact, David hd only just told him about it no more than 50 minutes ago. A sly smile beamed it's way onto his face as he suddenly felt another idea whize its way into his head.

"Well, Mr McMahon has asked to meet her as well. I'm sure he won't mind if you 'pop' along to the meeting as well. Or even better have it held here in your office"

Johnny nodded in agreement and smiled his usual 'happy-with-himself' smile. David sighed in disappointment as he could tell that the man sitting across from him was congratulating himself as if he had come up with the idea himself. And that's exatcly what Johnny was doing. He'd forgotten that David had given him the idea and was telling himself that he was genius. If the meeting was held in his office, Vince would have no choice but to let him 'sit in' on it. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number to Vince's office.

"Yes?"

"Vince, it's John Laurinaitis", he croaked.

"What do you want now, John?", Vince sighed.

It had been the tenth time John had rang him. Vince was getting more pissed off with each call. It was making him re-think the whole hiring of the man the other end in the first place. He had the same thing when Johnny was just the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. But at least those calls were more about business and not complete wastes of time.

"I heard about the meeting you arranged with that new girl, Miss Harrod on Monday night. Well, why don't you use my office? No one is likely to interrupt and it'll just be me in here. So why not just kill two ducks with one scone?"

Eve and David tried not to laugh at John's mistake with the saying. Even Vince had managed to hold his back but Johnny was too dumb to realise the CEO was laughing at him and not at some crappy tv show, he thought his boss was watching. He shot them a glance and they returned to their work immediately.

"Alright, I'll have to get back to you on that. But it's a nice idea"

Before John could answer Vince hung up.

"Well, what are you two standing there for? I'm pretty sure I don't pay the two of you to stand there like dwimbos", John snapped.

* * *

"Where did Janie go?", Sheamus asked he looked up from the multiple sheets of paper sprawled out across the table.

"Upstairs to get something", Punk replied.

It had been about twenty minutes since Janie had left. Punk wanted to go and find her, but he couldn't risk the others beginning to make jokes. AJ already knew and that was one person too many. But then he wondered why he was so defensive when AJ questioned him about it. It was as he had told the Geek Goddess. It wasn't attraction, it was interest. They were too different things. Weren't they? Besides, Punk wasn't the kind of guy to become instantly attracted to someone the second he saw them. He wasn't a 'love-at-first-sight' guy.

"Sorry, I forgot where I put it", Janie's soft voice came from behind him.

Punk jumped and turned to see her standing there with a slightly rusty necklace in her hand. She undid the clasp and wrapped it around her neck, but she was having trouble with bringing the two parts together. She tried again but still couldn't do it.

"Shall I...?", Punk asked, taking note of the trouble she was in.

Janie placed the necklace into Punk's hand, their fingers brushing against each other's as she pulled back. He placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp in a second.

"Thank you", she smiled, her hand wrapping around the large heart that was resting at the base of her collarbone.

"We'd better go. The bus is here", Alicia smiled as she returned.

"My suitcase", Janie pointed to the ceiling.

"I'll come with you", Punk told her as she walked out of the bar and to her room for a second time.

The journey to the lift wasn't so bad. But Janie had to hide behind Punk as Del Rio walked past.

"What happened earlier?", Punk asked once they were in the lift.

"Earlier?"

Punk watched her hands lock together. Something he'd realised that she did quite a lot. Her eyelids flickered a little and Punk knew she knew what was talking about.

"You froze up. What happened?"

Janie closed her eyes as the lift pinged. She didn't want to open her eyes to the place where she was pretty much groped by Alberto. Yet, she knew she had no choice. By the time, she had opened her eyes, Punk was standing in front of her, his hand keeping the lift doors open.

"Janie, what is it?", he asked she stepped back.

'_increíble despilfarro de espacio que se viste y parece un vagabundo'_, hung in the air as Janie walked down the hall.

_'An incredbile waste of space who dresses and looks like a tramp'_ was the next thing she heard. Janie fumbled in her jean pocket and tugged her key card. She sighed and turned to Punk.

"Can you wait here?", she asked as she pushed the card into the lock.

Punk, a little confused, nodded and watched as Janie ran into the room, leaving the door open. He heard the sound of clashing metal followed by the zip of her suitcase before Janie emerged with her tiny suitcase.

"Got everything?", he asked, taking the suitcase from her.

Janie nodded, shut the door and headed back to the lift. Punk turned to face her as they reached the lift. His hand blocking the call button. He had to know something and he knew that now would be his only chance to ask.

"Janie, just tell me one thing. Has Alberto done something to you?"

Janie looked at the chocolate brown carpet. She couldn't tell Punk, she'd promised Del Rio she wouldn't. Besides, when it was his WWE title at risk she wasn't about to be the cause of him losing it. Punk knew what she was going to say but he asked her nonetheless. He watched as she shook her head, her eyes moving slightly, fingers sliding into the pockets of her Black hoodie.

"I'm sure you have many qualities, Janie. Many wonderful qualities, in fact. But being a good liar isn't one of those qualities", he stated, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

He felt bad that moment he said that, but hopefully she understood. The disappointment came when he realised that maybe she could trust him enough to tell him. She certainly seem relaxed enough around him. Maybe the trust just wasn't there yet. The journey back down to the lobby was silent. Punk kept his eyes on Janie for the whole duration. He wanted to apologize for what he had said but the moment for that had already passed.

"Quick, where's your suitcase?", Sheamus said as the lift doors opened.

"The coach is about to leave", Orton said as he headed outside.

AJ, John, Alicia and Zack had saved them seats at the back of the bus, thankfully. Sheamus sat next to Alicia while Randy slotted next to Zack, leaving the only double seat for Janie and Punk. Punk caught sight of AJ who stuck her tongue out at him as he let Janie sit down first.

"I'm sorry", he whispered as they buckled up, "I was out of line"

"It's alright, you weren't. I've had worse", she smiled.

And it was true. She'd been called every name under the sun for a long time. She'd been picked on for all sorts of things. Because she was British, because she was small. Because she was quiet, because of her hair colour, and the worst one; because she was Black. So to Janie, what Punk had said was nothing compared to things she'd pretty much heard her entire life.

"You know that bacon you left me was pretty burnt"

"Oh gosh!", she exclamied as she remembered the breakfast she had attempted to make him this morning, "How burnt?"

"It was rendered almost inedible", Punk laughed.

"Almost? I guess that's something. That's the first time I've ever cooked bacon, you know. It took me half an hour just to figure out how to turn the cooker on. I didn't realise it was electric"

"You've never used a stove before?", the Second City man asked.

"My mum never let me in the kitchen unless it was to eat. There's a lot to me you don't know, Punk", Janie yawned.

Punk smiled at the sound of Janie's voice saying his name. It seemed to sound better coming from her lips. A sound he was sure, he would enjoy listening to for the next few months.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon, Tampa, Florida**

Janie was still asleep when they arrived, Punk decided to carry her into the hotel. He didn't fancy in being sworn or whacked at once he woke her up. Especially seeing as he'd never tried before. Randy and Sheamus helped by checking her in and taking her suitcase up to her room. Once he had placed the small Brit on the bed, he left a note:

_'My way of thanking you for the 'attempted' breakfast you made me. I'm downstairs in the lobby'_

And half an Apple and an Orange next to it. The other half of which he ate. He felt bad leaving her alone, but more importantly leaving her with no idea of where anyone would be. Janie met him downstairs four hours and forty-five minutes later. The note he'd written tucked into the chest pocket of her beige shirt which she had changed into after then fifthteen minute shower. Her Violet hair had been pulled into its usual messy bun, her bangs falling just above her eyes. Two ringlets hanging either side of her face.

"Hey! I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You've been asleep for hours", Punk smiled as she joined him.

"Well, a girl needs her sleep", she laughed.

"Don't you mean beauty sleep?"

"Beauty sleep? Have you seen me?"

"What, a beautiful girl like you doesn't need extra sleep?"

Janie didn't reply. She couldn't. She wasn're sure how she was supposed to take his response. She'd never been called beautiful, she didn't seen herself as beautiful or even pretty. Punk felt the atmosphere begin to change as Janie's cheeks flushed red, and he wasn't one for awkward moments.

"Right, embarrassing moment over", he smiled, "How would you like to see me in action? Well, training action that is"

Janie nodded, thankful for the subject change, and followed Punk as he walked down the street and into the car park of the arena. He opened the door for her, Janie curtseying as she walked past. Down the numerous corridors until they reached the stage curtain. Punk headed down to the ring and shook hands with the trainer, Jack. Janie couldn't believe the size of the arena. It was massive. She'd never seen anything so big in her life. Well, she'd seen it on TV, of course, but with empty seats made her realise just how daunting it must have be to come out to so many people week after week. Janie hopped over the barrier and began to traverse the steps further into the area. She turned around at one point and couldn't believe how high up she was.

"Feeling a little dizzy, are we senorita?", Alberto asked.

Janie turned to see the Mexican Aristocrat sitting on one of the seats. A cold smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?", she asked.

"Ohh, so you do have a voice. Is it thanks to Mr WWE champion down there?"

Janie went to step back but someone's hand pushed her forward. She tilted her head to see Ricardo Rodriguez behind her, pointing forward. As she turned Del Rio pulled her towards him. His arm sliding around her lower back, trapping her to him with no escape. Her body froze up as she was reminded of the last time she had encountered him like this.

"Remember that promise you made me, senorita?"

Janie slowly nodded and closed her eyes but Del Rio seized her cheeks, forcing her to open them. Janie made a small sound at his touch, a smile forming onto his face.

"Let me make this clear, you better not tell anyone about this or what I have...planned for you because I'll make sure that Punk won't even make it to No Way Out"

With that he left her, shocked and even more afraid of him than she had been the first time she saw him. Punk was sitting in the ring, water bottle in hand as he took a break. Janie hopped over the barrier and looked at him from outside the ring.

"You can come in here, you know. These ropes don't bite"

Janie rolled her eyes and pulled herself up onto the apron. Punk stood up and sat on the middle rope, creating just enough space for her fit through. She slipped through the ropes, nerves kicking in. Despite the fact, she was standing in an empty arena. It was quite daunting being placed in these four 'walls'. The whole world looking at you. Most of their matches must have been down to adrenaline. Her eyes wondered towards one of the turnbuckles and soon her body followed. Her hands enclosed the ropes either side and she climbed up so she could sit on it.

"How do you do it?", she asked.

"Cope with so many people looking at me week after week?"

Janie nodded. It was as if he'd read her mind.

"I don't. None of us do. You've probably figured how we do get through it"

"Adrenaline", she stated.

"The only way we can. It's tough, the crowd cheering you is a great motivator. Especially in the long matches. The Pay-Per-Views are the ones where it's nothing but adrenaline. Always has been"

Punk dropped his bottle on the floor and turned to see Janie still sitting on the barrier around the ring. She watched as continued his training. Practicing his signature moves and warming up his muscles. Thirty-five minutes later, he slipped out from under the ropes and headed over to her.

"Sorry. I felt uncomfortable"

Punk shook his head. He could see how she felt.

"Janie, can I ask you something-"

"Sorry to interrupt but you have to go. We're about to start letting the fans in"

Punk nodded picked up his stuff and headed over to his dressing room. Janie waited for him while Punk had his shower and switched on the screen. Tonight was going to be her first time seeing in how the show worked. Punk emerged, hair still wet, water clinging to his skin, towel wrapped around his waist. He was definitely a sight that most women would have loved to see. But Janie, thanks to her in-experience with men, was not enjoying this one bit.

"Urh, Punk", Janie said bringing her hands to her face.

"What?", he asked, oblivious to what Janie was talking about.

She carefully pointed to the white towel tucked around his waist and put her hands back over her face.

"Ohh! Sorry, not used to having guests", he said, embarrassed.

He headed back into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later in his 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt and Yellow ring gear. She smiled pretended to wipe her forehead. Punk laughed, a sound that stuck in her head, and held open the door for her and led her to the viewing room where Sheamus, AJ, Zack, Randy, Alicia, Layla and John were all sitting.

"Hey, what took you two so long?", John asked, pulling Layla onto his lap to make space for the two of them.

The Diva laughed and kissed the man she had become quite smitten with. John had been there for her since her disaterous break-up with Cody Rhodes 3 months agao. It was bad, she'd caught him cheating in her house and Cody being Cody expected her to forgive him, that it had almost turned violent. John had thankfully walked past at the rihgt time, because he'd stopped Cody from making the biggest mistake of his life. Layla from the day had been John's closest friend. The two of them became really close and John finally decided to ask her out. But the kiss AJ, had given him was still on his mind. He still didn't know what to make of it. He'd have asked the Diva about it but his schedule was so booked up he hadn't had the chance to do so.

"I had to do some training so I showed her the arena", Punk said placing his title next to Sheamus'.

"I've never seen a place so big before. It's quite intimidating", she said sitting next to AJ.

"It's gets less so as the years roll by", John laughed, earning a well-deserved nudge from AJ.

"Punk, can I speak to you, please?", Eve said from the doorway.

"Whatever you have to tell me, just say in front of everyone here", Punk told her.

"Don't worry, we won't rip out your weave", AJ smiled.

"Not yet anyway", Alicia added.

"Oh please, at least we all know I'm not some ditzy little teen and a Diva wannabe. You're main eventing tonight, Punk"

Eve left, her clacking heels fading the further and faster away she walked.

"What a bitch!", Alicia snapped.

"Someone really ought to rip out her weave", AJ snapped, "I'll show ditzy little teen"

John rested his hand on AJ's arm to calm her down. She leant her head against the back of the sofa and sighed. If not for him, she'd have pounced on the so called Diva and ripped her head off. The tension in the room, thanks to Eve's 'arrival' still hung in the air. Mainly because the two Divas still hadn't calmed down. Janie was glad that she hadn't been targeted as well. But then she was the apple of someone else's eye. A man who had his eyes on Sheamus' title.

"I think that's my cue to get you outta here, missus", Sheamus said, pulling Alicia into his arms.

The couple bid their goodbyes, well Alicia did anyway and left the room.

"Phew! That was long!", Kofi said as he entered the room.

"Did you find him?", Punk asked as Kofi walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Yeah, but let's just leave it at that. I'm too exhausted to talk about it", he sighed.

The sound of fireworks from the opening segment made Janie and a few of the others jump. It just the booming sound from outside the room but also from the TV screen. Someone had put the volume up to full blast.

"Well, here we go", John said.

* * *

Michael Cole opened up the show with his usual annoying voice. Janie watched Punk carefully warm up. He was kicking the punch bag behind the TV. His face completely into what he was doing. But he seemed a little frustrated, he was kicking the bag with a lot more force than usual. To tell the truth, he was. Punk was annoyed with himself and Eve. The Diva always trying to find ways of annoying him. He was annoyed because he hadn't pursued the issue with Janie and Del Rio further. That man had done something to her and it annoyed him.

Then there was the text Beth had sent him letting him know she was going to see him at Sheamus and Alicia's engagement party at Zack's tonight. Janie wanted to go over to him, but she couldn't think of anything to say. What was there what she could say?

'I'm probably one of the reasons he's so annoyed'

Which was only partly true, but it was for the reason, Janie was telling herself.

Punk stopped and rested his head against the cold plastic. He took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Punk, it's time for your match", a stage hand said from the doorway.

Punk nodded and turned in the direction of his title. Which was still on the table where he left it. He took one last glance at Janie who gave him a light smile. Punk headed out to the ring and waited for his music to start. On Raw, he didn't have a problem with being as nervous. But because he wasn't a regular on Smackdown, it worried him. Quite a lot actually. He wondered if the crowd would get behind him. If they would cheer for him. But he didn't have time to ask any more questions as he was about to find his answer.

_Look in my eyes_

_What do you see?_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger _

_I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_Ohh, I'm the Cult of Personality_

The crowd went wild as Punk emerged through the stage curtain. His muscles relaxing allowing him to focus on his match.

"It's clobbering time!", Punk screamed as he glanced at his non-existent watch.

The crowd screaming with him. He headed down to the ring, undoing the buckles of the WWE title as he climbed up onto the turnbuckle.

"Best in th-"

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_She's got everything I need_

"Wait a minute, that's Eve's music!", Michael Cole said.

Eve strutted out onto the stage a few seconds later, dressed in her ring gear. A mic in her left hand. She did her twirly movement and held up her hand.

"Oh, this must be what I forgot to tell you earlier, Punk. You're tag match is a mixed tag match and I'm your partner", she smiled.

Punk sighed and chuckled. He should have seen it happen. Of course, Eve would want to associate herself with the man with the gold.

"I'm looking forward to this match, Punk", Eve smiled as she stepped through the ropes.

"Oh, yes. So am I, Eve. So. Am. I"

Their opponents, Antonio Cesaro and Askana was just the tip of the icing. Punk knew that the match would be over in seconds. The US champion started things off against Punk but the second the bell rang, Punk felt a hand slap his back.

"What the...?"

He turned to see Eve step into the ring and walk past him. Even Antonio looked pissed, he turned to tag Askana, her face filled with fear. The two men watched the Divas go against each other. It just turned into a catfight. Though Punk did have to give it to her, Eve had some moves on her. It was just a shame she had to be such a bitch. Eve pinned Askana after a Moonsault which Askana failed to break. To Punk the match was pointless. It was pretty much a Divas match, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this than just watching Eve fight.

"Hey, Punk. Punk! Over here", John Laurinaitis was on the big screen. His cheesy, exaggerated smile being shown across the entire world.

"Good match you two, but what I want to talk to you about is your opponent for your WWE title at No Way Out in three weeks. You might want to look just there"

Johnny was pointing towards the stage. A large satisfied smirk beaming on his face.

_Well...it's the Big Show_

_It's the big man's show tonight_

_Yeah, it's the Big Show_

Big Show arrived on stage followed by The Great Khali and Kane.

"Did I say opponent? I meant opponents. Good luck, Punk"

"Oh great. My night just seems to be getting better and better"

"That stupid idiot! When is Vince going to hurry up and fire this man's dumbass!", AJ, shreiked, her arms flying in frustration.

John reached over to her and rested his hand on her arm, but she shook him off and began to pace behind her friends.

"He can't do that, can he?", Layla asked as soon as the show cut to a break.

"He can and he will", John replied.

* * *

The others had started a conversation about Punk's chances and the match they had just watched. Janie used it as a cue to leave and find him. She knew he wasn't going to want to be around friends. Especially with the revelation of his opponents at this month's Pay-Per-View. Her mind trailed off into a thought of whether he would even want to see her. But it was too late, she had already started the journey. She had no choice but to reach her intended destination. Turning around now would just be stupid. Janie stopped as she saw the sign with his name on it come into her view. She tried to picture a frustrated Punk pacing the room, trying to calm himself down. And it dawned that maybe now was a really bad time to visit.

"Yes?", Punk snapped as he heard three soft knocks.

The door squeaked as Janie pushed it open. Punk was hunched over the table at the back of the room, his title on the sofa. The veins in his arms pulsing with tension, a clear sign he was pissed off. Janie felt the nerves begin to kick as her eyes watched him slowly tilt his head.

"What do you want?", he snapped.

"To see if you're alright, but I think I've come at a bad time", she said stepping back out.

"Janie!", he exclaimed, whipping around to face her, "I'm sorry, I didn't look. I thought you were Eve"

"Maybe I should come back later", she said.

"No, please come in", Punk replied apologetic, "I'm sorry about that"

Punk had returned back to his paces as Janie entered the room, closing the door behind her. She stood there, feeling helpless as she tried to find the words to break the tense atmosphere.

Punk, all the while was shaking his head. He wasn't the kind of man to get this angry about title matches. But this was beyond that joke, it was sort of turning into another version of when Mr Johnny Boy tried to get Cena out by pitting him against Brock 'arse-kicker' Lesnar. Except this was ten times worse.

"I'm not goo...I wish I could find something to say"

Punk stopped as he ran his hand over his hair.

"No, it's fine. There isn't much you can say really. I just need some time to figure out how I'm going to handle this"

"I…you'll...Do..."

Janie sighed in frustration. All the words she had hoped to say, she knew would do no good. It was all basic wording but the overall effect would be pointless. It wasn't going to help Punk resolve his problem in any way at all. She wanted to go and ask John to change it. To put Punk up against someone who he some chance of beating. This match was going to be a massacre. Janie cringed as she pictured Punk being thrown and squashed like a grape by the Big Show. Being stomped on by Khali and elevated to such heights by Kane.

"Janie, don't worry. I'll be fine. They don't call me the Best In The World for no reason", he smiled.

But for the first time, Punk was actually worried. He wasn't scared, it took a hell of a lot to scare him. But he was worried, not for himself, more so because he knew the capabilities of each of his opponents and if Janie ended up in that ring...well, it was pretty self-explanatory what could end up happening.

"Do you know what? I'm just going to deal with this when I get to it? I need a break", the WWE champion declared.

Punk headed into the shower and quickly got changed. Janie was still standing by the door when he returned, in jeans and a hoodie.

"I'll be back in a bit", Punk said as he left the room.

Janie didn't even get to reply because Punk hadn't given her the chance to. He had just left her standing there.

"Well, hey there, senorita. Punk leave you all alone, did he?"

Janie sighed as Alberto Del Rio entered the room. A cold breeze an over her, chilling her to the core. The sly smile he had on his face scared her even more. He looked like he was here for more than just name-calling this time.

"Aww, Ricardo. Is the little one ignoring me? I wonder why that is"

Del Rio whipped his hand around her throat and pushed her until she fell onto the sofa behind her. His weight was too much for her body to handle and her airway wasn't getting much air, no thanks to the hand around her throat.

"Is the little _un poco_ scared? You see at No Way Out, he thinks that he's facing those three giants. But in fact, he's going to be in for a surprise. Our match is going to be a Non- Disqualification, which means anyone can interfere and that's what they are going to do. They're going to...interfere, by taking him out. So that I can become the new WWE champion"

Del Rio paused to allow the revelation to sink into her head.

"So you see, _chica poco vagabundo_, CM Punk will lose his title, just not to who he thinks. Remember that promise? If you even think of telling anyone, I'll make sure that Punk will never be able to even reach No Way Out alive"

**AN:Don't forget to review! Thanks to those of you who keep reviewing, please keep it up. The reviews are really keeping me going. I'm hoping to update KTA as well, so be sure to read that. Hope you're all looking forward to Nigtht of Champions, Punk for the win! Thought knowing the fact the shows in Cena's hometown he won't. ='( See you next chapter! xxx**


	7. Party Time!

**AN: So, Night of Champions, Eve's the new Divas champ, maybe she'll be the one to gt the division to how it used to be. Because noffence to the Divas now, it's pretty bad. Glad Punk kept his title, shame Zack Ryder lost. I miss seeing him on our screens. WOO! WOO! WOO! Stupid Creative. **

**Well, here's the update I just had to get uploaded.**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter Seven**

Punk fixed his shirt collar in the reflection of the aquarim in the lobby for the fourth time. He was waiting downstairs for Janie so they could go to Alicia and Sheamus' engagement party. He felt weird wearing a suit, he had originally decided on a tie, but then left it. The things seemed to irritate him. For some reason, he felt nervous. For whatever reason, he couldn't explain. The lift pinged and Janie emerged, only she hadn't changed. She was still in her Grey cardigan, Blue t-shirt and Black skinny jeans.

"You're going like that?", he asked, feeling over-dressed all of a sudden.

Janie shook her head and held up the bag. Alicia had texted her telling her to bring the stuff and she'd help her get into it. Janie felt odd. It was the first time she was going to be wearing a dress since she was six. Even then she hated them. Punk looked like a right gentlemen and here she was looking like grunger. She suddenly felt under-dressed. They walked and got into the car that Sheamus' had sent along for them. Even the car seemed to be better dressed than her. Punk held the door open and slipped in after Janie.

"It's been forever since I've been to a party. Or an engagement party. The last one I went to was...oh, I don't know. If it's at Zack's, it'll be good. I'm not one for parties, but Zack's parties are good. Well, better than good. I wonder what...I'm just going to shut up now", Punk said after realising Janie hadn't said a word since they set off.

In fact, she hadn't said a word since he returned to his dressing room earlier. She seemed to have this tendency to not talk whenever he had left her and returned. She wanted to ask if he had done something but then decided against it. The atmosphere was just too tense.

Thankfully, the thumping sound of a stereo coming from a large house the car had pulled up in front of broke the weirdness.

"We're here", Punk stated, opening the door.

Janie disappeared into the house with so much as another word.

"O-kay, I guess I'll see you later, then", he said to himself.

"Punk, you made it!"

Sheamus greeted his friend with a massive hug and handed him a glass of Pepsi.

"Where's Janie?", he asked, looking for the small lass he was dying to see.

"She's gone to get changed. Alicia said she was going to help her", he told him.

Sheamus guided him through the crowd and into house, which was filled with even more people.

"Jeez, Sheamus!", Punk exclaimed after being shoved, "How many people did you invite?"

"God knows. Ask Alicia, she's the one who did the invites. I do know them all. Well, most of them. Some of them. A few of them", he smiled.

Punk shook his head and made his way over to Randy and AJ, who were sitting with former Divas champion, Andria Johnson.

"Hey, Punk, long time no see", Andria smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Andria", the champion greeted.

Andria had been champion for the same amount of time as Sheamus. She'd won the Divas title in a ladder match. A hard core ladder match. She had been placed in a Triple Threat against Beth Phoenix and Kharma, who beat the crap out of her. But she was just too quick for them. The crowd loved her just as much as they loved John and Randy and her father, The Rock. She had held the title until Money In The Bank when she was against Layla, and she'd have won if it wasn't for Beth Phoenix and her 'Sisters of Doom'. Between Kharma and Natayla, they had somehow managed to distract the ref, giving Kharma the chance to knock her out with a powerful Clothesline into the barrier. Thus giving Layla the win.

"Urm, you might want to beware, Punky(Andria's nickname for him), I hear Beth's here and she's looking for you. Seems she has some thing she wants to sort out", Andria told him through gritted teeth.

She just like AJ, John and Randy didn't have Beth in their good books after their relationship. Beth had never been in her good books anyway. More so, when she had found out what Beth had accused Punk of doing. If it wasn't for Randy and Sheamus between her and AJ, they'd have beaten the livind daylights out fo the Diva. Punk sighed and gulped down the rest of his Pepsi. He hadn't really seen Beth since they broke up almost three months ago. He wondered if it was part of the reason she'd lost her match at WrestleMania. But that night, he was too pissed off to care.

"Good luck with that one, fella", Sheamus laughed, giving Punk a forced slap on the back, "I'll be back. Have to go and mingle"

Sheamus disappeared behind a sea of people.

"Orton, Orton", AJ, called from behind her hands, "Orton, we have a problem"

Andria burst into laughter as Randy frowned, confounded. He exhcanged glances with Punk who had the same expression on his face as they wondered where this joke was going between the the two Divas.

"Go ahead, AJ. What seems to be the problem?", Andria said.

"Reported sighting of a Glamazon, I repeat, reported sighting of a Glamazon"

"Can you tell me the status of this 'Glamazon'?", Andria asked.

"She looks as if she's ready to take on a Punk. It may be possible she wants him to re-ignite her fire"

The two Divas burst into laughter as they looked at Punk who tried to hold back his laugh.

"Urh, Punk, you might want to...", Randy pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Punk turned around to see Janie and Alicia enter the room. Her Dark Violet hair was out of its usual messy bun and stopped just above her hips. The figure hugging dress she was wearing emphasised her slim frame. Punk felt his mouth go dry. Everything seemed to have become a blur as the WWE Champion kept his eyes on the young woman who was descending the stairs. His heart skipped a few beats and eyes widened slightly. Alicia really had done something. Janie looked like a model. Her long hair, flowing around her. Punk kept his focus on her face. Her beautiful face.

"Is that Janie?", Randy asked in shock.

Punk could only nod as he watched her walk down the steps and towards them. Dark Chocolate eyes, the same eyes he couldn't wait to see every morning connected with his as she closed the distance between them. Her cheeks had flushed a brighter Red than before. Now Punk was gazing at her in the same awe and wonder Janie did when they first ecnounted each other.

"Well, what do you think?", Alicia beamed, proud of her 'work'.

"You look amazing, Janie", AJ agreed.

Janie smiled, taking hold of the sleeves of her Royal Blue cardigan in her hands. Janie kept her focus on the floor as the base made the floor vibrate. She'd never been to a party like this before. She'd glanced around, her eyes taking all the people. It was quite intimidating. She didn't like it at all.

"Janie, are you alright?", Punk asked.

Janie shook her head and closed her eyes. There were too many people here. Far too many.

"What's wrong?", he asked as he leaned towards her.

"Too many people", she whispered too low for him to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I'm fine", she lied.

* * *

"Hey, John!"

"Hey Kelly", John said as the Blonde Diva threw her arms around him.

He and Kelly were quite good friends and it was partly her 'fault' he had gotten together with Layla in the first place. She frowned, surprised as to why Layla wasnt with him.

"Where is Lay?", she asked.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you, actually. She disappeared the second we arrived. I'm trying to find her"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and checked out as much of the room as her eyes could take in. They're weren't that many people who looked like Layla so it shouldn't have been pretty easy to spot her. When she hadn't found her goal, Kelly sighed in disappointment.

"You looking for Layla?", Kaitlyn asked as she joined the two of them, handing Kelly her drink.

John nodded, his eyes lighting up with hope as he awaited Kaitlyn's answer.

"Last I heard, she was heading upstairs"

John nodded, bid the two Divas goodbye and sped off towards the stairs. It took him a while becuase he was having to weave in and out of the people around him. As reached the stairs, something was telling him that what he was going to find upstairs wasn't going to be good. He brushed the doubt aside and ascended the steps.

"Layla?", he called, once he arrived on the landing.

No reply. The hall the stairs had brought him onto was long. Extremely long, but thankfully, Zack had given him a personal tour to his room. John followed the directions and turned right, and wondered down the hall. He stopped at a Brown Oak door and took a deep breath. For some reason he was nervous. What was the worst that could happen? He manages to find a half dressed Layla? Something he would enjoy quite a bit.

"Layla?", he asked as his index finger tapped the wood.

John sighed and opened the door but his eyes had adjusted to wasn't what he was expecting at all.

* * *

Janie locked her hands together and closed her eyes. Punk had gone to get a Pepsi refill while AJ, Randy and Andria had left go dancing. Janie, not being much of a dancer or having much experience in places like these, had opted to stay put. But she was beginning to wish she hadn't. She suddenly felt more alone than she had done back at the Institute. The place was too packed for her liking. It was as if two different parties were happening. The muffled song coming from a room somewhere in the house ended and changed to a more softer song but that still didn't change anything. Janie reached into her pocket, her hands wrapping around the small razor blade. She turned and headed towards the stairs but was stopped by Beth Phoenix.

"So, you must be the one everyone seems to be talking about, Janie, wasn't it?", the Diva asked.

Janie nodded and gave a light sigh that Beth didn't hear. She shuddered as she could feel Beth's eyes study her. The small amount of fury burning into her. She found herself wishing she hadn't turned up.

"Why don't we dance?, Beth suddenly smiled, pulling Janie by her wrist into another area of the large house.

It was basically just a nightclub. The lights were off and Blue, Violet and Red flashed around the room and on the walls. The base from the speakers and the song was pumping through the floor. Janie was shaking with each step she took. But the one thing she liked about the room was the restriction of light. Her vision wasn't that great because of it and she was sure it was the same for the others in the room. Which meant that no one was going to see her, to have any kind of opportunity to get a proper look at her. She had already felt under scrutiny by Beth as it was. The two stopped in the middle of the room and Beth began to slowly move her body in time with the music. Janie, having absolutely no idea what to do, just stood like looking like a complete idiot. Beth's Blonde hair was swishing from left to right and in all kinds of directions. Suddenly, the music picked up and the crowd cheered as they recognised the next song. Soon enough everyone was bouncing and jumping. Hair was flying everywhere, plastic cups were being stepped on, and Janie was being reminded of the Institute. The only difference being the crazed dancers were the crazed roommates. The DJ was the Matron and the bouncers Zack had hired were the staff. A comforting hand lightly touched the top of her back and Janie, right on cue, and flinched. More than usual, another thing Punk noted. Janie squealed and turned around, her head bouncing off someone's chest. She looked up to see Punk staring at her.

"Whoa. Sorry", he smiled, handing her he glass.

"It's alright. I'm just going to have to get used to it", she gasped.

"What are you doing in here? I wouldn't have expected to find you in h-"

"I brought her", Beth called.

Blonde locks were thrown backwards, exposing her face. Her eyes lit up and she snatched Punk over to where she was and started to dance around him.

Punk was just as inexperienced with this as Janie. He preferred the local bars, or massive arenas. He hated nightclubs. He nodded his head to he beat once he found it and began to move. But his movements made him look as if he should be somewhere else. Weirdly, it seemed to fit with the music. Janie could only watch as the two of them jumped and swayed to the music. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't move. As awkward as she was feeling, something couldn't bring her to leave. The noise of chatter began to rise as the song ended.

"And now, it's time for a nice long cool down. Here's a song that I know y'all lurrvvv"

_Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze_

_Fickle freshman, probably thinks he's cooler than you_

_A hay ride, a fire, everybody's coming around _

_So go press your skirt, word is there's a new girl in town_

_I call shotgun, you can play your R 'n' B tunes_

_The fellowship time, it always comes a little too soon_

_The land of the creeps freshened up and baby faced shaved _

_Put your eyes on me and I know a place we can get away _

_Just say I want you, exactly like I used to_

_Cause baby this only bringing me down_

The atmosphere softened and relaxed, despite the air smelling of sweat and feeling extremely humid. Punk went to step towards Janie, but Beth had slid her arms around his neck. She pulled him closes to her, so she could rest her head on his chest.

"You know I still care about you", she whispered softly.

Janie's fists clenched and she suddenly found herself wanting to lash out at the Diva.

"We didn't exactly part on good terms", he replied.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was wrong and I wish I could take it all back"

Beth reached up towards Punk and softly pressed her lips to his. Punk tensed and went to pull her back, but the longer her lips stayed against his, the quicker he felt himself relax. He was right, they hadn't parted on good terms and there was a small part of him that still had feelings for her. And it was that part telling him to relax.

"Beth...", he breathed onto her lips.

Beth moaned softly as his words sent a tingling feeling through her. Janie became even more annoyed and confused. Her eyes were on Punk, who was finding it harder to resist. Just as she went to say his name, Punk's arms slid around Beth's back and his eyes closed.

* * *

"Hey! Here she is, I've just been talking about you. Doesn't she look amazing?", he smiled, pulling her towards him.

The man he was with nodded and held out his hand.

"You're looking at the man who's had to put up with that weirdo for half their life. Name's Calian and his older brother"

Janie shook the man's hand, forcing herself not to flinch. She turned to Sheamus and leaned towards his ear.

"Do you have a landline I could use?", she whispered.

"Yeah, Cai. I'll be right back"

Sheamus took her hand and led her up the stairs. They were brought onto the long corridor, a glass door at either end. Presumably leading out onto balconies. Sheamus turned left and stopped at the third door down. He twisted the door and pushed open the door. Inside was a large Silver double bed, with Red covers. A wardrobe and few drawers were on the left, and a mirror that took up the entire wall on the right.

"This is...", Janie started, in complete awe.

"Amazing", Sheamus finished, "I know. This is where Zack said we could stay for the night. Anyway, I'll leave you to it", he said, closing the door and heading back downstairs.

Janie waited until she was sure there was no one outside the door, before picking up the handheld receiver. She pulled out the number Harriet had given her and pressed the corresponding digits.

"Janie?", Dan answered.

"Dan, how did you know it was me?"

"It's half elven at night. Anyone who would be calling me is asleep"

Janie smiled, rolling her eyes. He always had to over-explain things. It was usually for her own benefit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blade.

"Dan, I need your help"

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Wait, tell me you're joking"

"Janie, it's okay to feel things like this. Because you've spent so much of your life here, you've missed out on things like boyfriends and dates", Dan explained.

He had just told Janie she was falling in love with Punk, and that right now she was at the 'I'm crushing on you' stage. According to Dan, her feelings for him were going to develop. Punk was going to have to do something that moved it into the next stage. Janie frowned and went through what Dan had told her. She went to ask a question but hissed as the blade cut at little too deep into her skin. She looked down to see only a small bit of blood on her wrist.

"Janie, are you still doing that?", Dan asked, in reference to what she was currently doing.

Janie rolled her eyes and sighed. She hadn't told Dan that she was still using it from when she stopped last year.

"You told me you stopped", he said, clearly annoyed.

"I did, Dan, and then...Ly..."

Dan didn't need to ask who she was talking about. He knew. After Lyle died, she could never say his name. Even to this day, she still can't. So instead she just breaks off mid-sentence. Lyle's funeral was the day she had truly changed. She'd been living in the Institute since she was sixteen because of bullying. But Lyle's death had left her emotionally scarred and physically. Janie ended up using it pretty much 24/7, then when it put her in hospital for a few days. Dan got her some help. But now, she has other reasons to use it. First Del Rio and now this. Her unexplained feelings for Punk. A man she had only known for four days.

"How can I fall for someone I've only known for almost a week?. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Think about Janie. Punk has helped you through everything. When you were angry, he was the one to calm you down. When you were upset, he comforted you. Punk has been the man you would always watch whenever you needed to feel better, and he always made you feel better. He's helped you in more ways than one. Even if it is from beyond a TV screen"

Dan's explanation made her feel like a child. As if she had never been in love before, and she had. But she a lot more confused than she had the first time. She understood her feelings then. Unlike now. She felt weird and like she was trespassing.

"Janie, don't be afraid of what you're feeling. Never be afraid of wha you feel"

"Dan, I...he kissed her back", she told him, bringing the blade across her wrist.

There was pause and Janie breathed out. She'd had enough of talking about it. The image of Punk and Beth kissing was still fresh in her mind, and she wanted to get rid of it. As she slipped the blade into her pocket, someone had knocked on the door.

"Dan, I'd better go", she whispered, "Thank you"

She placed the phone back where it belonged and opened the door to see Randy, AJ and John standing in front of her.

"Sheamus told me you were up here. You alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she lied as closed the door behind her.

The four friends started to make their way back down the hall.

"We've just seen Punk and Beth", AJ told her, "What the heck happened? I thought he was over her"

"From what he was saying, I don't think he is", Janie said, trying not to think about it again.

AJ stopped and turned to look at her. A look of shock on her face.

"You were there?", the Geek Goddess asked, completely shocked.

"It all happened in front of me"

AJ gasped and stormed off down the stairs. John and Randy looked at each other, completely bewildered as to what AJ was going to do. But Janie had some kind of idea, and it wasn't going to be good. She spotted Punk a mile off, Beth's arms wrapped around him and they seemed to be talking. He'd caught her gaze as she came down the steps, forcing her to stop. She quickly turned and joined John and Randy in their frantic search for AJ.

"There she is", Randy pointed.

AJ was heading towards Punk and Beth, flying actually. She was moving so fast, it almost looked like she was running. She was almost a metre away when Alicia had bumped into her and pulled her off in the other direction. John sighed in relief and went to join her. Janie picked up a wine glass and downed its contents.

"Someone's on a mission", Randy smiled as she downed another three glasses.

Janie glanced at Punk who was still with Beth, picking up another glass.

"This", she slurred as she held up the glass, "is the best damn stuff I've ever tasted. And I... I want to thank the people who did whatever it is to get this...stuff into my mouth"

Randy and John burst into laughter as Janie downed the glass and turned in the direction of the bar. Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I think you've had one too many, Janie", he said, taking the glass out of her hand.

"Well, then you have that one and I'll go and get mine", she smiled.

Randy smiled and slid his arm around her waist to keep her upright. Janie pushed him back and walked off.

"I'm going to the toilet", she called back.

She could feel Randy and John staring at her the further away from them she walked. She waited until she was completely submersed by people before changing her direction. Right now, she needed to be completely alone and the best way to do that was to lose them. Too much had happened in one night for her to even handle. She walked down the steps that led to the garden and sat down on a bench. She pulled her shoes off and ran her hands over her feet. They hit a little but not much to cause any severe pain. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench. She'd had worst nights but this was definitely on her 'Top Five' list.

_'Why the hell did I agree to this?'_

* * *

"John! John, wait, please!", Layla called as she followed the Cenation leader down the stairs.

"WHAT IS IT, LAYLA?", he snapped, swiveling around to face her.

Layla gasped at the sound of John's raised voice. She stopped walking and her hand flew to chest. John sighed, annoyed with himself at his outburst. He took a deep breath before carrying on.

"What do you want me to say?", he said, quieter.

"Just give me a chance to ex-"

"Explain! Explain what? What I saw was pretty clear to me, you were in bed with Cody damn Rhodes! Who just so happens to be your ex, or did my eyes deceive me?"

Layla sighed and she went to step towards him, but John took a step back.

"Don't", John said, holding up his hand, "You've done more than enough damamge already"

He thought that she liked **_him_**. That she was over Cody but obviously, she wasn't. The two of them looked at each other, Layla's eyes glistening with the tears she was trying to hold back. She did like John, he made her feel special, like she was his one and only. And that's what he'd thought, once. She knew that if she had said 'Closure', he wouldn't have believed her. Because that's what it was. Closure. Or at least that's what she was telling herself. John threw his arms in the air in frustration as he walked towards his car. He stopped about halfway and turned to see Layla with tears streaming down her face and for once, he didn't care.

**AN: Soo, there's chapter 7. RonRon10 might not ever want to talk to me after this now. Sorry Ronnie, it just seemed to fit with the story. The next chapter I think might probably shock you a bit. But I'm not sure. It's unexpected let's say that. I just hope I wrote it so it does sound shocking. Don't forget to review =) See you next chapter! xxx**


	8. What Gives, Punk?

**AN:Well, here we are with chapter eight. What did you think of Raw? Not the greatest of endings but I'm looking forward to what's going to happen now John Cena won't be in the big picture. Get well soon John. I just want to know what idiot came up with Monday's match? Like who co-ordinated it, this isn't based at AJ. I love her jsut as much as I love Punk. What I'm trying to say is didn't Punk basically just look like a newbie in the ring? Whether that was the intention I wasn't happy with it. **

**Rant over, maybe Smackdown will be better. WWE always seem to make crappy shows the week after PPVs. But then I guess that's my opinion. They should totally just hire the Core 4 writers (Jean- the Guardian, RonRon10 and me) and RKO4Life, and then you know you'd be getting totally awesome shows every damn week. Divas included.**

**Well, another rant over. Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Monday Night Raw**

The weekend had gone a lot quicker than she had hoped and wanted. Randy had to ask Zack if it was okay for her to kip in one of his rooms. Of course, Zack agreed and Randy had put her into bed. She awoke the next morning to find him asleep on the sofa in the room just opposite the bed. He still felt guilty for leaving her like that. Weirdly, she still hadn't thrown up and she ended up having to shove two of her fingers into her mouth just so she could feel better. Randy, being the gentleman that he is, kept her hair out of the way. She'd spent most of the day with him. Punk had gone back to Chicago for the weekend and had promised to call but never did. Janie had been using her razor blade a lot more lately. Whether it was to do with the whole Punk/Beth fiasco was something she was still trying to decide on. Her arrival at the arena wasn't so bad. She didn't have people asking who she was every three seconds and it meant she could just slip into Randy's dressing room without even so much as a hello from anyone else. She had purposely decided to dress up a little due to her meeting with Vince tonight. Why he would save time in his busy schedule to meet someone like Janie was beyond her. She'd decided to wear one of Harriet's dresses. It was a Red Sheath dress with a black belt across her waist. She wasn't one for heels and instead had put on her Black converses and Black arm warmers that stopped just above the slits on her left wrist. She felt a little uncomfortable and had borrowed a pair of AJ's ring shorts. Despite the fact her dress was actually quite figure hugging. But it made her feel comfortable all the same.

"You ready for tonight?", he asked as he pulled his Grey RKO t-shirt over his head.

"I guess", she replied.

Ever since the Punk and Beth issue, Janie had gone back to giving two word answers to pretty much every question anyone asked her. The others had put it down to embarrassment but the truth was, the only one she felt comfortable with wasn't around. She was starting to warm to Randy but she missed Punk.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Vince isn't that bad once you get to know him", he smiled.

Janie nodded and turned to the screen. The opening titles had played on the screen and the sound of the pyrotechnics made her jump. Randy finished getting ready and headed for the door.

"Are you sure, you're going to be alright sitting on your own for three hours?"

Randy was worried that something was going to happen to her. He had become slightly protective over her since Friday. Janie nodded and then stood up.

"I'll go the viewing room if you want", she offered.

Randy sighed in relief and led her to the small room.

"It's just at least I know you'll be alright", he said before heading off.

Janie sighed and opened the door to find AJ, John and Sheamus in the room. A beaming smile lit on AJ's face as the door opened and she greeted Janie with a hug.

"Come, come and sit down. You'll never guess what Alicia told Sheamus earlier"

Janie sat down next to AJ and Sheamus and turned to the World Champ.

"Well, you know how we said th-"

"Guys, I'll be right back", AJ said running out of the room.

Punk had just walked down the corridor and into his dressing room. AJ burst open the door and walked straight over to him. Her hands on his chest, she shoved him back a couple of times before Punk had caught her hands.

"Hey, what gives?", he asked.

"What gives? What gives? What gives is the fact that you're an idiot!"

"Care to tell me how I've earned that title?", he said letting her go.

"You go on about how you're over Beth and that she annoyed you. Then you're saying that you're not into Janie, and that she intrigues you. When you clearly care about her. And then to top it all off you go and snog your ex, the one you bitched about right in front of Janie! That's what gives, Punk!"

Punk sighed and remembered Friday night. He had forgotten that Janie was watching him. He felt bad for what happened. It wasn't exactly how he expected his night to end. He was more interested in getting to know a little more about Janie. But that plan fell through. He opened his eyes to see AJ, arms, folded waiting for some kind of response. He'd seen her angry before but being in the receiving end of her anger was something he had taken an immediate dislike to.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. WWE champion?"

"I...look, AJ, I'm not going to say sorry because I'm not one of those guys who think that will be enough"

"Yeah, because it won't, Punk. Janie was becoming more comfortable when you were around. She hardly says a word now. You need to talk to her, Punk"

"And say what? I shouldn't have to justify myself to someone I've only known for a week. Especially not to someone who barely talks as it is"

AJ huffed and shook her head. Neither of them had expected that to come out of his mouth. He sighed and tried to apologize, but AJ was having none of it. She shoved him again and headed towards the door.

"I think you already know what I'd have said to that", she said before walking out.

* * *

Punk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't meant that and AJ knew that but she still hadn't expected that. He dropped onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. His mind ran back to that day in the bar and the pool game. After that, Janie had started to talk more. She seemed to relax and become more comfortable. But that wasn't because of Punk. It couldn't have been. The weird thing about it was Punk felt himself becoming a little more protective over her. His intrigue was changing into interest.

_'It's only because she's new. I'm only making her feel welcome. Anyone would be doing the same thing'_

Would any normal person have got as close and personal as he did during that pool game on the first day of meeting someone? Would any normal person have told a friend, it wasn't attraction it was interest? But then aren't they the same thing anyway?

"Hey baby", Beth smiled, greeting him with a kiss.

"Hi", Punk replied solemnly as he finished getting into his boots.

"Everything alright? You seem a little down", The Diva smiled as she massaged his tense shoulders.

"Everything's fine", he lied.

Punk felt himself relax which allowed his mind to focus on tonight. He'd gotten a call from Eve telling him to go to the ring after Randy's match tonight. The reason for which Eve had failed to tell him. But he had a good feeling it was something to do with his title match at No Way Out. He still hadn't gotten over the fact his opponents were three of the most danger and largest men in the entire roster. He was just waiting for them to add Ryback into the midst and then it would be a massacre. Beth sat down on his lap and began fiddling with his hair. That was something else he needed to sort out. His relationship with Beth. He had gone back to Chicago for the weekend and weirdly asked Beth to tag along. She, of course, said yes the moment he asked her. Though, he had to admit, the time away from anything WWE-related was good. He decided to stay at the family home and his little sister, Shailene had spent most of the time asking about Beth and why the hell he had got back with her after the way they broke up?

"It just happened", he told her.

"Whatever, Phil. I just don't understand what possessed you to give her another chance. She did happen to be the one who accused you of cheating with every Diva on the roster including Alicia and AJ"

Punk sighed and remembered that argument. And for the first time in a long time, he couldn't give his sister a reply. He had nothing to say. What was there he could say?

"Don't worry baby", Beth said as she kissed him again, "Whatever it is you'll get through it"

_'Somehow I doubt that'_

* * *

"Ahh, Ms. Harrod, please come in"

David Otunga smiled allowing Janie into the office. It was a big area with bookshelves and a Brown Oak desk in the middle. Two leather chairs were placed on either side with a sofa against one of the walls. For an office, Janie couldn't help but think how simple the room was. Especially for the General Manager of the most well-known companies in todays sports entertainment industry. Janie was guided to one of the leather chairs and sat down. Sitting opposite her was Vince McMahon and none other than John Laurinaitis, the General Manager of Raw and Smackdown.

"Ms. Harrod", Vince smiled, holding out his hand.

Janie braced as her fingers wrapped around the CEO's hand. Luckily, no flinching had occurred. Her attention turned to John, a man who was despised by pretty much everyone on the roster. NXT included. Another handshake and three of them returned to their seats.

"You can relax, Janitha. I just wanted to have the chance to meet the lucky woman who would be travelling with us for six months"

Janie forced a smile and tried to forget the mention of her full name.

"Urm...Mr. McMahon, would it be alright if you called me Janie? I'm not fond of Janitha"

Vince nodded and chuckled as he could see how nervous Janie was. It was expected but there seemed to be something else about her. Something that he hadn't seen before. The whole point of this was just get to know a little about her, not scare the beejebus out of her.

"Janie, it is and I'd prefer Vince, if you don't mind. I'm only fond of Mr. McMahon when people are begging me not to fire them. Anyway, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

'So that's what this is. A twenty questions about Janie's life', she told herself.

"Urm...well...I'm uh...there's not much to tell"

Vince frowned as Janie fidgeted in her chair. The leather squeaking as she moved around. She closed her eyes and tried to hide any embarrassment that was clearly on show.

"Oh, I don't believe that. I'm sure everyone has a story to them. Some are just more interesting than others"

Big Johnny nodded in agreement with his boss. He was just as interested in this backstory as Vince. More so, because it meant he was going to be able to put Janie to good use.

"Well, I'm from England", Janie replied apprehensively.

Vince could see his question was causing her some distress. He frowned and wondered exactly where Janie had come from. She didn't seem like your average fan, and lo and behold he was right. He just didn't know it.

"How about you tell us about how you won the competition Glenda had set up?", John asked.

The silence was becoming a little odd and John was finding it annoying. He wanted progress not silence.

'_Glenda? The Matron's name is Glenda?'_

"I…urm…wrote about CM Punk"

John leaned forward, his interest starting to rise.

"About how he's…"

Janie shook her head and left it there. She didn't want to be thinking about Punk right now. It just brought her back to Friday Night and she still didn't know how she was supposed to feel about Punk and that situation.

"What did you write about?", Johnny asked.

"Urm…how I want to…"

Janie's eyelids came down, blocking off her view to the world. They could see the struggle she was in and Vince felt guilty. He stood up and pulled the leather chair next to hers.

"I apologize for asking you to come. This has clearly caused you some distress"

Janie nodded as she looked at the CEO. Vince wanted to pull her into a hug but he wasn't sure if doing so would freak her out even more.

"It does sound like you've become friends with Punk, I assume", he said softly.

"Punk's helped me to…I'm sorry Mr. McMa-I mean Vince, can I?", she pointed to the door.

Vince nodded and stood up to see her out. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before she left.

"I am sorry, although I would like to do this again. When you feel more comfortable", he apologized.

Janie nodded and smiled. She did as well, but right now she was too afraid to even talk to Dan let alone anyone else.

"Well, that went well", John said sarcastically.

Vince looked at him, raised one eyebrow and left the office.

"EVE!", the GM shouted.

"Yes sir?", the Diva smiled as she poked her head in the door.

"I think I've just found a way to crack CM Punk"

Eve and John smiled and looked at the screen where Punk was making his was down to the ring. He was going to be in for the surprise of his life tonight.

* * *

"So I got a call tonight from the _'hoeski who lost John Cena a broski'_ telling me to come out here. So here I am, Ms. Hoeski Torres, come on out and tell me what it is you want me here for?"

The cheesy jingle that was associated with People Power began to play and the crowd burst out into a load of boos. A noise which rose in volume as the man had arrived on stage with Eve and David Otunga on either side. Punk should have known it was going to have to something to do with him. The music faded and John waited for the crowd to go silent before talking.

"My name is John Laurinaitis and I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the permanent General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown. Now, Punk you were called out here because I wanted to personally inform you about your match tonight. I also wanted to tell you and the WW Universe the stipulation of your match at No Way Out. So before I tell you who you'll be facing in the Main Event tonight, your match at No Way Out, Punk is going to be a Hell In A Cell match!"

The crowd cheered as they knew they were going to be watching an amazing match now that stipulation had been added. Punk couldn't help but smile at how his boss had finally managed to do something good for once. The only problem with that match was the advantage was differently not his. Locked in a cage with three other beasts, what else could Punk wish for?

"My god, I don't believe it. You've actually managed to make a good match. For once in your pathetic waste of a career and job, you've defied all the odds. At least for one Pay-Per-View and live show you won't have all of use asking when the heck Vince is going to fire you ass?", Punk laughed and sat on the turnbuckle.

The crowd laughed then went silent as they waited for the next piece of information from the 'Big Man'.

"Tonight for the first time since Survivor Series, you CM Punk will face…Alberto Del Rio", John smiled, waved at the audience and disappeared backstage as the show went to a break.

Punk was really surprised, in fact, everyone was. They hadn't thought that John was able to be a good GM. But it was only because his job was on the line.

"So what exactly happened with Punk?", Randy asked.

AJ hadn't said much when she returned from going after him. She'd only told him who she went to see and why. But they weren't happy with what she had told them.

"I told you, we talked and that was it"

"No, AJ, you came back more pissed off with him than when you left, hun", Alicia said.

AJ sighed and stood up to grab a drink from the mini fridge. She closed the door and leant against the small object. Her friends turning to look at the small Diva.

"Well, I went to him to talk about what happened on Friday. The whole kissing-in-front-of-Janie-and-getting-back-with-Beth thing. I didn't understand it. I just needed to know what was going through his head when it happened. Seeing as he's the one who says he likes her and all that"

Sheamus spat out the drink he had in his mouth, some it landing on the TV screen. John and Zack burst into laughter as Sheamus groaned at the stains rolling down his Black t-shirt.

"He what?", Sheamus asked.

AJ smiled as she pulled a few strands of her hair out of her face.

"He likes Janie. Or so he says, that day in the bar. I noticed it. Point is, he said something that's pissed me off"

Before any of them could ask what he had said, Punk stormed into the room. He swiped the remote out of Zack's hand and pressed the button for the channel he was after.

"Have any of you been listening to this?", he said pointing the remote at the screen.

Janie was on the screen in the ring. She had been pushed into a corner with Del Rio next to her. His forehead an inch away from hers. The fear in her eyes was clear. Randy stood up and moved closer to the screen.

"What the heck is he doing?", the Viper asked.

"I don't know. Beth said he called her out there for some reason and that she punched him for saying something to her in Spanish"

Punk had disappeared before another word was even said. He ran down to the stage and out into the arena. The crowd cheering him as he stopped halfway down the ramp. Janie screamed as Del Rio seized her hair, pulling her to her knees.

"This is where you belong, _pequeno vagabundo! _I suggest you don't move Punk or I'll-"

"You'll what? Break her arm?", Punk shouted so the cameras could pick up his voice.

Alberto turned his head so he could look at Punk, who had reached the steel steps.

"Go away, Punk. This is none of your business", he snapped.

"You don't get it, do you? You made it my business when you decided to put your hands on someone I hold in high regards"

Del Rio threw his mic at Punk and pulled Janie off her feet. He brought his knee to her gut and threw her, by her hair, over the top rope. Janie fell to the ground and smacked her head on the announce table. Punk leaped over the top rope speared Alberto to the ground. The two of them exchanged punches and Del Rio kicked Punk off him and stood up. Ricardo had jumped onto Punk's back the moment he was on his feet. Alberto smirked and watched as Punk continued to struggle. He went to step forward but Janie had grabbed onto his feet, pulling them from under him. The Mexican face-planted the mat and whipped around to face Janie. She took a few steps back as Del Rio slipped out of the ring and closed the gap between them. She closed her eyes as Del Rio towered over her. Punk had jumped through the middle rope and slammed into Del Rio knocking him over.

Janie felt some comfort when Punk had placed himself between them, his hand on her leg. Del Rio scowled and ran off back up the ramp and up to the stage.

"Are you alright?", he asked, bringing his hand to her face.

Janie nodded and went looked at Del Rio and then back at Punk. Placing his fingers under her chin, Punk turned her head to the side to get a better look at the gash on her forehead. She turned back to face him and the world seemed to stop. They looked at each other until one of the doctors had tapped Punk on his arm. He handed Punk a bandage to use to stop the bleeding pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry ab-"

"Stop right there, Del Rio!", John said appearing on the stage, "I will not have the two of you fighting before your match! And seeing as Ms. Harrod over there decided to get involved, I've decided to change tonight's match to a tag team match. Del Rio and Kane will team up to face for the first time ever, the team of CM Punk and Janie Harrod!"

Del Rio and Ricardo began laughing while Janie's heart dropped. She grabbed hold of Punk's arm and looked at him. He pulled her up to her feet and slid his arm around her waist, securing her to him. This match wasn't a tag match. It was a handicap match. It was John's attempt at trying to reduce Punk's chances of keeping his title in two weeks.

"If I hadn't got involved…", she tried to say once they were in his dressing room.

"No, don't worry. He'd have made the match anyway. He's trying to get to me"

Janie hissed as she dabbed the wet flannel onto her gash as she cleaned up the blood that had dried down her face. Punk put down his title and went over to her.

"Here let me", he offered, taking the flannel from her.

Janie turned to face him as Punk lightly dabbed the flannel against her skin and dropped the flannel in the sink. Janie tilted her head as Punk gazed at her. He raised his hand to her cheek and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. They stood there looking at each other, Dark Chocolate orbs connecting with Green ones. Any kind of sound they had heard had disappeared.

"I'm sorry about Friday", he told her softly, stroking her cheek.

Janie couldn't reply. Her heartbeat was racing and she could hear it in her ears. She wondered what Punk was thinking but her thought was broken by a knock at the door.

"It's only me", AJ smiled.

Janie stepped back from Punk, who still had his hand on her cheek and went to go and see her friend.

"Here, it's my ring gear. We look about the same size, and I realised you can't go out like that"

"AJ, are you sure? I mean what if I rip it?", Janie said as she took the clothing from her.

AJ pushed her towards the small bathroom at the back of the room and laughed.

"You're skinner then me, so there's no way you'll rip it. Just hurry up", she laughed.

AJ waited until the door was locked before turning to Punk. She closed the distance between them and walked over to him.

"See? Told you", she mouthed before leaving him alone.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, John?", David said, sipping his silver flask.

"Of course I know it's going to work. I wouldn't have made the match otherwise, ididot!" John sat down in his office as he prepared himself for the main event.

He had a whole load of 'plans' for Punk over the next two weeks. He was sure Punk had no choice to do any of them.

"That little girl, Janitha, she fancies him", he smirked.

"She's what?", Eve snapped, her Hazel hair flipping in the air as she raised her head from the work on her desk.

"She fancies Punk", Johnny repeated slower and more hesitantly.

Eve slammed her fists on the desk and stood up. In her eyes, Punk was hers and no one else's. Despite the rumors he had gotten back with Beth. She was just going to have to break them up again. Only this time, it was going to have to be for good.

"I want to know everything about that little wretched thing, and I want to know everything about her now", the Diva barked.

A cold hard smirk formed on her face as she chewed on the end of her glasses. David sat on the laptop on the desk and began a search on everything he could find about her. Whatever Eve was planning, it had to be good. Eve left the room and ran down the corridor as fast as her $800 three inch heels would take her. She knocked on the door to the dressing room where the man she needed to speak to would be.

"Show!", she called.

The 500lb man opened the door and frowned as he looked down at the woman in front of him.

"I need you to do something for me", she smiled, squeezing past him into the room.

* * *

"I don't think I can go out there", Janie said as she sat down to watch the commercial break.

Punk smiled and sat next to her.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you, Janie. I promise"

Janie nodded and tried to tell herself that everything was going to be fine. But she knew it wasn't. She wished in that moment she was a lot more confident that normal. At least she'd have been able to believe what Punk was telling her, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I don't think I can face him again", she stated.

Punk put down his title and took both of her hands.

"Janie, look at me. Look at me. I will not let him even come anywhere near you. Either of them, okay. I need you to trust me. It's going to be alright", Punk assured her.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. Janie rested her head on his shoulder as Punk pulled her closer to him. Her heartbeat had picked up as she brought her arms around Punk and snuggled into him. Was this what Dan was talking about? Or was it earlier? She didn't know. If all, she was just more confused with where she stood than she was when she woke up this morning.

"Janie, why did he call you out there? What happened?", Punk asked, pulling back from her.

Janie took a deep breath and raised her head to meet Punk's gaze. She hadn't ever wanted to tell him. Or anyone for that matter, but she knew she had no choice. She started back with when he first caught him in the lobby and then in hall by her hotel room and filled him in on everything. What he said, how she felt, where she went, the one thing she left out and for good reason was the self-harming. She couldn't tell Punk she'd been sectioned. He'd never look at her the same.

"Punk, say something", Janie said after she had finished.

Punk released her hands and clenched his fists. Del Rio had called her a tramp. Those things he had said that day in the bar were directed at her, and Punk had no idea. It burned him to know he could have said something, done something about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he said, taking hold of her hand again.

"I…I didn't think it was important"

"Janie, you are just as important as AJ, John and the others. He shouldn't have said that. Any of it"

Punk stood up and broke out into a pace back and forth behind her. He could picture it now. Janie up against the wall, fear in her eyes. Her body shaking and Del Rio right up against her, giving her no escape whatsoever. His face brushing her cheek, his breath fluttering her eyelids. He wanted to put the man in hospital. But he couldn't, he was just going to have to wait until their match tonight. Janie turned to screen to watch Sheamus take on Dolph Ziggler. Sheamus was currently stuck in a Cam Clutch submission hold. Dolph smirking as he leaned back pulling Sheamus' chest further off the mat. The squeaky sound of Vickie Guerrero's laugh was unfortunately being picked up by the cameras. Janie felt the urge to put her fingers in her ears, but managed to block out the annoying voice that belong to self-professed cougar. She slid her hands under her thighs and tried to avoid Punk's gaze as he continued to pace the room.

"There's more, isn't there?", he asked, coming to a halt.

Janie pretended she hadn't heard but slowly nodded.

"He told me he was going to make sure you weren't going to be able to defend your title at No Way Out if I told you", she said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Punk's fists clenched and he smiled. Tonight Del Rio was going to get what was coming to him.

**AN: So there I think the next chapter is the I-hope-is-shocking-but-thanks-to-my-crappy-writing-skills-will-most-probably-not-be. So that was a mis-informed mistake on my part. Oh, and RKO4Life, you didn't read wrong. Janie did in fact get drunk at that party. Don't forget to review! See you next chapter! xxx**


	9. The Unusual Match

**AN: Normally, I'd have waited until tomorrow to get this up but for some reason I just couldn't. I think it was because of the anticpation of waiting for you guys to read it. I'm actually kinda scared wih having you guys read this because I said it was the shocking chapter, but then it's probably going to end bup being the-chapter-that-she-said-was-going-to-be-shocking-but-was-actually-crap-chapter. So reviews are definitely going to be needed for this. **

**Well, enjoy guys.**

**Here's chapter 9!**

**Chapter Nine**

There was always something he struggled to understand whenever it came to Eve. Yes, she was sexy and stylish, and yes, her betrayal of Zack Ryder was both genius and cruel. There was still something he couldn't seem to get his head around. Something he failed to grasp. She seemed worse than sly and mean. But she wasn't evil.

"You're very hard to understand, Eve", he stated.

"I know", she smiled, happy with the statement, "That makes it easier for me to do what I do"

"And what's that?"

"My job", she replied in a tone that he didn't like.

Eve took off her glasses and bit the temple tips (AN: part the hooks over your ears. I had to Google it, didn't want to put end of glasses. Needed something more interesting. Sorry for the randomness). She sighed and pulled herself up onto the counter at the side of the room.

"Should I come back in…ten minutes? I do have other things to attend to", she gestured to the door.

Show cast the Diva a sharp look and shook his head. He just needed to understand what her reason was for this bargain. Even though he knew she wasn't going to divulge any of that until after. That was usually how Eve worked.

* * *

"Janie, are you alright?", Randy asked, taking hold of her hand.

Janie smiled and nodded, grateful for the concern Randy was showing. Though her insides were doing their own sort of freak out. Punk had gone to see Beth but promised he would come back.

"I swear if he comes anywhere near you during that match or after, I'm gonna kill him", Randy rasped.

"Don't!", Janie squeaked, pulling him back.

Randy turned to look at her and frowned, confused with her outburst. She realised how loud she must have been and softly told him.

"He said he was going to put Punk in hospital if I told him. I don't want that to happen to you too"

So much for her keeping this to herself. The Apex Predator pulled Janie into a hug. He could feel her shaking in his arms.

"Janie, it takes a lot to put me, Punk, Sheamus or any of us in hospital. Don't ever be afraid to tell us anything"

The tears welled up in her eyes and she her best to hold them back. There was only place and one person she was going to cry in front of and neither of them were the two men who were trying to comfort her. It was just going to be her and no one else. That's how it had been and that's how it was going to stay. She hated crying in front of people, because it meant she was going to have to tell them her life story. Eventually, and that scared her more than anything.

"I'll be right back, Josh Matthews wants to…"

Janie looked over Randy's shoulder to see Punk standing in the doorway. The atmosphere changed and suddenly became slightly tense and she pulled back from Randy's hold.

"I've got an in-ter-view to go to", Punk repeated, slowly, still unsure what to do.

He turned and headed off to his destination before any of them could even register exactly what had happened.

* * *

"Excuse me, Punk, I was just wondering if you could explain why you did what you did earlier tonight?"

"You want to know why I did what I did? Why I went out there? I mean, no offense, Josh, but are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Uh, I…"

Punk shook his head before he started talking again.

"I went out there because that's what anyone would have done when they see things like that. I'm not going to start going on about how because I'm the Voice of the Voiceless, the Second City Savior and the WWE champion is the reason why I went out there. Because it's not. It's only part of the reason. Part of the reason. Josh, I went out there because Del Rio put his hands on someone I hold very dear to me, and he tries to tell me it's none of my damn business? He made it my business the second he put his hands on her. Heck, from the moment he called her out there!"

"So, Punk, are you saying that you care about Janie?", Josh asked, interested.

What could say to that? He couldn't say he wasn't sure, because he wasn't. He still didn't know where he stood when it came to Janie. He still couldn't decide if he was attracted to her or just intrigued by her.

'_Oh, forget it. They can make whatever the hell they want to out of what I tell them. Beth included'_

"Come on, Josh, you've known me long enough to know what I mean. Del Rio put his slimy, over-gelled head somewhere it wasn't wanted. And that was on the hands of someone I just so happen to, as I said, hold very dear to me. Tonight, I'm going to make him pay and see what happens when you step out of line.

"So what is your opinion of tonight's main event?"

"It's stupid that's what. Why not just make the match a handicap match, because that's what it is. It's Big Johnny Boy trying to find ways of making sure that at No Way Out, I don't leave with this title right here", Punk adjusted the WWE title that was hooked over his shoulder as the faint sound of the crowd cheering hit the area, "He just seems to forget I'm the man who has held this title for 300 days. And he thinks that he can just take this title from me? Well, I've got news for…"

Punk had stopped talking because Eve had walked into the shot. She smiled and stepped towards him, her shoulder brushing his bare arm.

"Well, just so you know, Punk, I think you're being very valiant in 'protecting' Janie, and I know that at No Way Out, that title", her finger ran across the name tag, "Is going home with the Best In The World. Good luck tonight, Punk"

The two men could only watch the Diva, faces stunned and slightly annoyed, as she walked out of the shot and down the corridor. Josh thanked the champ and good friend standing on his left for his time and departed, leaving Punk to his thoughts. His match was next, but there was something that stuck in his head with what Eve had done. Why had she mentioned Janie? The two women had never met, or as far as he knew, they hadn't. Something just didn't add up, but then things never did whenever Eve was involved.

* * *

"It's time. Let's go and teach that Del Rio a lesson", he smiled as he re-entered his dressing room.

Punk raised his head in Janie's direction when he got no reply. The light glistening off the side of her cheek told him she'd been crying. He finished putting his title around his waist as he headed over to her. Janie was on the floor, head buried in her hands, hair blocking her face from his view.

"Janie?", Punk said turning her towards him.

The young woman didn't move, and Punk, for a split second, wondered if she was even breathing.

"Everything's going to be fine", he assured her.

But it wasn't. She was scared about the match, about what the crowd would think of her, about everything. But out of all those things, the one thing she feared the most was the effects of her being accidentally tagged. Punk wasn't going to be able to handle that match all by himself and both of them knew it. Punk didn't know what to do. He was never good in these situations, but he did have some kind of ideas as to her tears.

"Janie", he said softly, "I won't let him hurt you, even if it kills me, I won't let him near you"

Janie nodded and raised her head. In that moment, she had suddenly put all of her trust she had ever had for anyone into Punk. She believed what he had said to her and was going to trust him to not let Del Rio anywhere near her.

"And now the challengers weighing in at a combined weight of 313lbs from London, England and Chicago, Illinois, the team of Janie Harrod and the WWE champion…C. M. PUNK!"

The opening guitar rift of 'Cult of Personality' hit the arena speakers sending the crowd into an uproar of cheers and screams and you name it. Janie's worries were lifted slightly as the crowd were chanting both their names. She couldn't believe how quickly the WWE Universe had caught onto who she was. They both walked out and were overwhelmed by the roar of the crowd. Punk was home and weirdly, so was Janie. She felt just as comfortable out there as Punk. But that was only because Punk was with her. He got down on his knee and looked at his wrist and then at Janie. He beckoned her over with his wrist but she shook her head.

"Come on", he mouthed.

Janie shook her head and stepped back as Punk carried on.

"It's clobbering time!", he screamed as he stood up, punching the air in front of him.

He turned his head to Janie and held out his hand for her to take as they headed down the ramp. Punk felt a wave of relief fill him as Janie's hand slid into his. He squeezed her small hand pouring a small amount of reassurance into the small woman walking beside him. They entered the ring as Punk's music faded and headed right over to the side in front of the announce table so Punk could hand over his belt.

Janie stood in the corner as Punk headed back over to her and stopped in front of her. He carefully placed his hand on the side of her leg to make sure she hadn't dropped to the floor.

"It's alright", he said softly.

Though the fact that the Big Show was strolling down to the ring instead of Kane was definitely not what either of them wanted. Punk knew that this match was not only going to be a handicap match but a match in which he could be in for the biggest beat up in his career.

Del Rio and the Big Show, Kane's unannounced replacement, followed by Del Rio's pesky ring announcer, Ricardo soared down to the ring second later. They were confident this was going to be one hell of an easy match to win. The referee for tonight's match, Chad Patton, the man who had unfortunately been on the receiving end of Sheamus's Brogue Kick a few weeks back, ordered the bell to be rung and the match started.

"And here we go with tonight's….unusual Main Event!", Michael Cole said, "CM Punk starts off the match against Alberto Del Rio, the man who will face Sheamus for the World Heavyweight title in in six days at No Way Out"

Punk and Del Rio clasped in a grapple lock with Punk, flipping Alberto onto the ground and into a submission hold. Ricardo was already streaming a load of Spanish at Del Rio, thinking it was going to help. Janie watched as Del Rio elbowed Punk in his side until released the hold. The two men got to their feet and Del Rio ran at Punk who ducked and threw him into a side slam. Del Rio quickly stood up again, at Punk repeated the move. Alberto shouted something in Spanish and launched himself at Big Show, slapping the man on his arm.

"Tag!", Chad shouted, gesturing for Show to enter the ring.

Punk shook his head as Del Rio scrambled out of the ring and prepared himself to face Show. Punk started with repeated Roundhouse kicks into Big Show's side. Suddenly, a large hand whipped out and grabbed hold of Punk's throat. He threw the champ into one of the corners and pushed him back, straitening his chest. The crowd grew silent as Show raised his hand and brought it down with a loud SLAP! That echoed throughout the arena. Janie closed her eyes as the crowd groaned and waited for Show to do it again.

Punk struggled to stand up as the pain from the two slaps Show had given him began to make themselves known. He glanced to his left to see Janie staring in the middle of the ring, more worried than ever.

"WMD", she mouthed ever so slightly.

Punk gave the slightest nod so no one other than Janie could see and carefully stood up. He looked at the screen above the stage and just as Janie had warned, Big Show's large fist was clenched and primed. The WWE champ took a deep breath, turned around and lashed out with a Roundhouse kick. The loud thump on the mat surprised everyone, even Punk as Big Show was now down and out in front of him. He had somehow managed to whack the man in his face. Obviously, it required some extra velocity to do so. But he had done so nonetheless. Punk fell on top of the large mass sprawled out in front of him and waited for the ref to count.

"Get up, you fool! GET UP YOU _QUE LA GRASA PAYASCO! _GET UP!", Alberto shrieked from his corner.

Ricardo acting at the man's parrot for some unknown reason. Punk went sent halfway across the ring as Big Show 'kicked' out at the count of two. He slammed his palm on the mat in frustration. He could feel himself starting to tire and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be hit with the WMD again. Chad forced the champion into the corner to allow the giant to get back to his feet. He stepped back giving them the 'go ahead' to carry on. Punk ran at Show only to be sent to the mat by a Clothesline, He tried again but Show had taken hodl of his throat and launched him into the turnbuckle. He took a few steps back as he lined Punk up for his next move. But what the World's Largest Athlete had made the mistake of doing was stepping back too far. Alberto whacked his hand across his shoulder and stepped into the ring. The two men exchanging glances as they brushed past each other.

The smirk now on Del Rio's face as he looked at Janie told Punk he was up to something. They circled the ring, trying to figure out the other's move. As they came together, Alberto brought his knee straight into Punk's gut, taking the wind right out of him. He pulled Punk to his feet and went for the Cross Arm Breaker, but Punk pushed Alberto away before he could even extend his arm. Suddenly, two feet slammed into Punk's chest, the force knocking him back and over the top rope.

"Tag!", Chad shouted as Janie's hand connected with Punk's arm as he flew past her and down towards the barrier.

"Wait, that wasn't a tag", Jerry said in disgust as he continued to watch the match, "That was definitely NOT a tag"

The fear in Janie escalated to horror as she realised that she now had to take Punk's place in the ring.

"If you don't get in the ring, I'll have to disqualify you", he said quietly.

As much as the man didn't want to do so, he had a job to do. And he wasn't going to risk his job for one match, even if every part of him was telling him not to let her step through those ropes.

'_If I don't step into this ring, the entire world will think I'm a coward and Punk…'_

Punk was still slumped by the barrier, trying to get over the initial pain from colliding with the barrier. He had no idea that the woman he had assured was not going to end up anywhere near Alberto Del Rio was now only two steps away from him. Alberto smirked and headed towards her, forcing her back into a corner. He seized her cheeks with his hand and shoved her head back. Janie could feel the turnbuckle covering just underneath her head, moving the hairband she had quickly pulled her hair through before the match.

Del Rio could see Show slide into the ring out of the corner of his eye, and he chuckled.

"See Punk! This is what happens when you get involved with MY business!"

He shoved Janie into the middle of the ring and straight into Show's clenched fist. Her head, whipping back as she fell to the mat. The crowd gasped and immediately went silent as they registered just exactly what they had watched. He was just as shocked as the crowd. He hadn't expected Janie to fall like that. He'd watched Show hit people with the WMD countless times and something told him that the way she had fallen wasn't right, but all that worry was wiped away the second the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as a result of a knockout, here are your winners, the Big Show and-"

"Albertooooooo Dellllll RRRRRRRRRIIOOOOO!", Ricardo overlapped.

Justin Roberts switched off his mic and threw it on the table in front of him. He hated it when people did that, especially Ricardo Rodriguez. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't just resigned.

By the time, Punk had finally come to his senses, Show was lifting the WWE title in the air with one hand and the other was being raised by the ref. The two partners shook hands before leaving the ring, pleased with the carnage they had left in their wake. Not that it was much, but it was going to turn people's heads. Big Show felt extra pleased with himself as he had fulfilled Eve's request. Now, he was just hoping that she would her end of the…business deal, they had agreed upon. Backstage, tucked away in his tiny office, a small but satisfied smile formed on the face of John Laurinaitis and he knew that it was only a matter of time before his recently formed plan would start to take shape.

**AN:I don't really have much else to say. I'm going to go and hide while I wait to hear from you guys. I may see you next chapter. I'm kidding you'll definitely see me next chapter or hear from me, read from me. Or however you want to take it. XD Don't forget to review! xxx**


	10. On My Own

**AN: So, here we are with the infamous chapter number 10! Raw was amazing last night! The Kane/Bryan segments totally awesome as usual. At least it's shows the Creative do actually have some good imaginations in their usually dumb brains. Ws it me or did DB actually look like he was in pain when he was screaming 'YES!'? Well, glad to see Jerry Lawler is back to good health and we may have finally got a less annoying Michael Cole!**

**Come back soon Jerry!**

**Well here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter Ten**

"You fucking idiot!", came the voice of AJ as burst through the doors as the end of the corridor, after furiously busting her way through the medical team.

Her burning Brown eyes fixated on the man, whose throat she wanted to rip out, as she stormed towards him. Sheamus and Punk, both stood up, preparing themselves for what was about to come. The former grabbed hold of her shoulders and applied a small amount of pressure, forcing her to stop.

"AJ, can you save this for later?", the Irishman asked quietly.

"Save this for later? No offense, Sheamo, but what are you stupid?", she snapped, pushing him back, "Punk is the damn reason we're all sitting here. The reason that she's in that room! And you expect me to be calm about this! Why the hell did you let her go with you?"

Punk didn't reply, but just sat back down. The truth was, he didn't know. He could have left her with Randy and Sheamus. He should have done, but why he hadn't done so was just as oblivious to him as it was to everyone else.

"How can you be so stupid, Punk?"

"He's just as angry with himself as you, AJ", Beth replied, wrapping a comforting arm around her 'man'.

"Oh, why don't you shut up, Beth? What are you doing here, anyway? This has nothing to do with you"

"Punk nee-"

"Forget I asked. I care less for you than I do for Punk, right now"

No body spoke after that. What was there to be said? AJ had already asked the questions on the back of everyone's mind. Even the one as to why Beth felt she had to be there. The atmosphere was solemn, impatient and tenser than the wait for the winner of a Best Film Oscar. The impending urge to break the silence hung on the end of everyone's lips, in the backs of their throats. But it was useless, now was the only time they needn't say a word. The only person who had even risked such a challenge was Kofi after he enquired John Cena's whereabouts. The answer he was given was nothing, because right now, as harsh as it sounded, none of them cared about John. They knew that John was able to handle himself, whereas Janie they had no idea as to her condition.

Beth rested her head on Punk's shoulder, Sheamus pulled AJ into a hug, Randy kept counting and re-counting the lines on the palms of his hands and Kofi tried to get some shut eye as the time dragged on. In a way, Punk was glad Beth was there. He needed someone who could just be there for him. Who wasn't going to have the hatred he could feel coming from the others right now. The image of Big Show's fist connecting with Janie's face still replaying in all their minds like a broken record. For Randy, it brought him back to when he had let her stumble off and disappear at the party. An act he still hadn't forgiven himself for, even if she had. Sheamus was concentrating on AJ, Alicia was at her house spending time with her family and preparing for their wedding in the next few months. He was sure that the Diva he had in his arms was a lot calmer than she had been an hour ago but the sight of Beth had most likely rekindled the anger she had aimed at Punk. The one thing AJ didn't understand about all this was the fact Punk had taken her out there with him. If had had cared about Janie like he was clearly denying to himself but had made out he had during the show, none of this would have happened. She wanted to rip his head off. To find out just what his true feelings were…are, even for the woman lying in the bed just beyond the door, but it was pointless. She could see how much he hated himself already, she just hoped it was tenfold more than the hatred she had for him right now.

The door to the room, confining Janie opened and out walked a Brunette doctor. He looked a little flustered at the amount of people waiting to hear news on just one person.

"How is she, doc?", Sheamus asked, finally breaking the hour long silence between them all.

* * *

Dan jumped at the sound of the door to his tiny office being knocked.

"Come in", he called.

Elisse, the receptionist entered, gave a light smile and then pointed to the phone by his desk.

"There's a call for you on line three", she told him before leaving him to take the call.

Dan counted to three before picking up the receiver.

"Dan Kelin speaking", he answered.

"I FOUND THE FELLA!", came the booming Irish voice, which had caused Dan to hold the phone at arm's length, "SPEAKING TO HIM NOW! You there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Sheamus, I take it?", Dan said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm him. Look, I'm just gonna get to the point, you need to get to this hospital now"

Dan frowned and he instantly thought of Janie. Why else would the World Heavyweight champion randomly call him? Suddenly, the image of a car crash with Janie halfway down the road, all bloodied up behind a smoking car popped into his head. It was then replaced by an image of her in a bed asleep or unconscious, he couldn't tell. He'd forgotten that he was still on the phone.

"Urm…why? What's happened?", he asked, quite slowly.

Sheamus sighed, mumbled a reply to someone, which told Dan there were more people at the hospital with him, and that did not spell good for Janie's condition. He was about to repeat his question when Sheamus replied with.

"Janie's in a coma"

Fifteen minutes later, Dan was running across the car park to his car. He'd left a note with Elisse and headed out the door without a word. Sheamus had gave him the address of the hospital and promised to fill him in once Dan arrived. He switched on the engine to his car, the roar it created, sending a shock which started pumping the adrenaline through his veins.

'_Janie's in a coma'_

What could have happened for her to end up in such a way?

He sped off following the directions Sheamus had given him via the phone. He sighed because he knew he was in for a drive. They were about two hours away from the Institute and Dan knew that no matter what the speedometer of his car was reading, the next two hours were going to end up feeling like twenty-four. He stopped off at a shop to buy a coffee and fill up the tank of his car. Each passing second felling like an hour. Each minute feeling like a month.

"Where is she?", he asked once he met the man who he had last left Janie with.

Sheamus pointed to the door the left of him. The cream curtains drawn so that none of them could see inside.

"What...What happened?", he asked.

Sheamus filled him on everything that had happened. Including the doctor's brief. Dan struggled to hear half of what he was being told because Sheamus didn't want to stop.

"The doctor said that he had to induce the coma because she was already going into one. Something to do with the damage caused. The force and shock had caused heart to stop and she's really, really weak. He came out just for the…"

Dan held up his hand for Sheamus to stop. He had already heard too much. He don't know why he even asked what happened. He didn't want to know, he just wanted to see her. To tell her everything was going to be alright, because that's what he did. That's what Janie relied on him for. Dan pointed to the door of her room and Sheamus nodded. He slowly took the steps towards the door and enclosed the Silver handle. Everything seemed to cut itself out. All that seemed to matter was that handle and the bed beyond it. Dan went to open the door but he caught sight of Punk out of the corner of his eye. A quick shake of his head and Dan entered the room. A gasp left him as his eyes fell on Janie's peaceful face. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was sleeping. except she was. Her Violet hair had swallowed the pillow on which her head was resting and Dan was reminded of Sleeping Beauty, for some bizarre reason.

The chair just opposite the bed was occupied with someone Dan instantly recognised. Randy turned around and stood up, his hand sliding out of Janie's before Dan could even notice.

The two of them looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Janie should not be in here. She shouldn't be lying in that bed shut off from the world. For Dan this killed him more than the rest of them, because this was no different to Janie's life in the Institute. And this wasn't what he wanted for her. He hadn't expected to get a call almost a week into her six month stay to find that she was now in an induced coma. Randy slipped out of the room quietly to give Dan some time with her. His Green eyes welling up as he took the seat that Randy had been sitting in for the past hour. What was he to say? Her parents didn't even know, and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't want them too. Carefully, sliding his hand into hers, Dan's fingers brushed over her left wrist. The hard surface confused him as he wondered what his thumb had touched. He carefully turned her hand to expose her wrist and closed his eyes. The erratic Black lines that covered half of her arm didn't surprise him. It just disappointed him. He pictured her tucked away in a lavish hotel room, down on her knees with her razor blade in hand. Her hair down by her sides, brushing the soft carpet.

"Janie…."

* * *

"Is it all there?"

"It's all there"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, it's all there. I read it three times, including the small print, which actually isn't as small as people think it is"

Eve stood up and extended her hand to the World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show. He engulfed her hand as his sausage fingers enclosed hers in a handshake, thanking each other for the successful transaction. Eve's delighted smile hadn't faded from the moment Show's fist had smashed into that 'little wretch' as Eve had called her. The deal in which Eve had promised Show was more than he bargained for because she had asked if he would be able to do such transactions for her in the future. To which he agreed, as long as she continued to hold up her end of the bargain, and if the large briefcase which he was now leaving her office with was any proof of that, then Show knew the two of them would be very good business partners. Eve sat down in her chair and crossed the top line of her jotted notes she had written back in Johnny's meeting.

"Urm, Eve"

The Wonder Woman raised her head to see fellow Diva and close friend, Natalya standing by the doorway. She crossed the room to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Naty, come in, please"

Natalya sat down on the leather sofa. The expression on her face worried Eve.

"What's wrong, Nat?", Eve said sliding a comforting arm around the Blonde on her left.

Natalya sighed and shook her head. The news she had for her friend, she knew would not go down well. She just hoped that Eve wasn't going to take it out on her. Natalya looked at Eve and sighed again.

"You know how you always told me to tell you if anybody had tried to get with Punk after he broke up with Beth?"

"Yeees?"

"Well, about that…"

"Naty, just tell me"

"He's back with Beth. They kissed at the engagement party last week", she blurted out.

Eve pulled her arm from Natalya's shoulder and stood up. The low growl that came from her mouth sent a small shiver up Natalya's spine. Eve turned to face her and then at the door. This couldn't be happening. Didn't she just have Janie taken out of the equation so Punk could be all hers anyway? Now, here came Beth, sticking her Glamazon nose in the way of Eve's personal business. And that did not got down well with the Executive Administrator just like Natalya knew it would.

"Naty", Eve asked in a tone that she didn't like.

"Yes?", she replied, hesitantly.

" I need you to find me...someone"

Eve closed the door to her office and the sly smile that was beaming across her face meant that she had already formulated a plan that was not only going to ruin Beth's relationship with Punk, but her career as a Diva.

* * *

"Punk! Punk, wake up, baby. Wake up"

Beth slowly shook the man lying next to her until his eyes wavered. Punk groaned and lashed out with his arm. Beth grabbed hold of his hand and brought it to her lips. Punk opened his eyes and turned his head, frowning at the sight of his clothes scattered across the floor. He had the urge to reach under the blanket and check if he still had his boxers on but decided on asking Beth first. Well, his version of asking was to just stare at her, eyes slightly wide until she understood what he was walking about.

"No, we didn't, if that's what you're asking", she laughed, as she got out of the bed, "You were too drunk to even get into the taxi"

Punk sat up immediately, the quilt falling off the bed. His heart started pounding into his chest as he contemplated what Beth had told him. He tried to remember last night but nothing sprang to mind. The only thing he managed to remember was the punch Dan had given him once he came out of Janie's room in the hospital, whenever that was.

"Beth, is there something that you're not telling me?", asked Punk, as he tried to flatten his bed hair.

"No. Not from what I know of", she called from inside the tiny bathroom.

"'I was too drunk to get into the taxi'", he reminded her.

Beth's chuckle annoyed him as he pulled his socks over his feet. And the fact she didn't reply started to grate him. He wanted to ask her, but then realised there was no point. He could see what she was trying to do, and it wasn't worth it. The Glamazon emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later to find Punk dressed and no longer in the room. She sighed and headed out into the small living area to find him sitting on the sofa.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"What do you think, Beth? The girl I promised wouldn't even be anywhere near Del Rio ended up being put in hospital by him. Then I wake up practically naked and you end up telling me I was too drunk to even get in the taxi and I can barely remember last night. Which makes me think that I am no longer Straight Edge, and that's something I've been my whole life. So to answer your question, no I'm not alright"

Beth sat down and took hold of Punk's hand. She ran her thumb in small circles over the top of his hand. She regretted saying that because she realised how serious Punk would take something like that. It was an accident, something that she knew Punk would forgive her for. But even, so it had put a small rift between them and she hated it. No matter how small, she hated it. Beth wasn't obsessing over the small arguments, but she had realised that it was the small gestures that led to him breaking up with her in the first place. And she wasn't about to let that happen again. Not for a long while.

Punk placed an apologetic hand on Beth's thigh. He didn't need to say sorry, Beth knew him too well for him to do that.

"Whilst on the subject of last night", he said after Beth had finished showering him with kisses, "What exactly happened? Because I don't seem to remember any of it"

Beth took a deep breath and thought back to the events that passed last night. They weren't exactly happy memories but seeing as Punk wanted to know, she knew she had no choice but to reveal it to him.

"Well…"

**AN: I suppos this is kinda a filler chapter. Well, Smackdown looks good now that Big Show's back he might turn some heads. I forgot he still has a iron clad contract. ONe thing I didn't get with Raw was Ryback was the one who scared Punk. I'd have thought it would have been Cena or someone related to their rivalry like AJ AND Ryback. That would have made more sense. Or even Rock. I don't get Creative sometimes. Anyway, don't forget to review and look out for more updates! xxx**

**#CMPUNK4Ever**

**#BestIn The World**


	11. She Chose This, Punk

**AN: Well, here I am with the next chapter as promised! It's sort of another filler, and it may also set things straight for RonRon10. But I'll leave him to figure that one out. Hehe. Unfortunately, I won't be updating anything this weekend as I'm going away again. Then I finally start university. I can't wait. I'm sooo scared but looking forward to it. It also means I'm missing Smackdown tonight =( **

**Anyway here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_A soft knock on the door which opened to reveal Dr. Smith, with a pen in one hand and a pager in the other. Dan felt some comfort in the light smile the doctor had in his face, despite the circumstances they were meeting under. _

"_You must Mr. Kelin", Dr. Smith said extending his hand"_

"_Please call me Dan, doctor", Dan said, shaking the doctor's hand with a firm grip. _

_Dan watched the man opposite him as he continued with the check-up and returned to his seat opposite Janie's bed. The doctor nodded once he was finished, satisfied that everything was in check. _

"_How is she?", Dan asked as the doctor placed the clipboard back into its slot at the end of the bed. _

"_She's stable, which is good. However, I am slightly concerned. Before you arrived, we took Janie down for an scan of her brain and there seems to be some swelling. It wasn't much so we decided to see if it would go down. We booked her in for another scan which happened in the early hours of this morning and it seems that the swelling has in fact gotten worse over the past few days"_

_Dan knew exactly where this was going and the doctor could see it. He could tell that Dan wasn't the kind of man who wanted to be messed around, so the doctor chose to leave out all the small talk and just jumped straight to the point. _

"_We may have to operate, and soon", he stated. _

_Dan sighed and bowed his head. He hadn't wanted it to come to this. If she required an operation, the WWE wouldn't allow her to continue to travel with them. He was sure of it. This was not news that he didn't want nor was he expecting. Now he knew why Sheamus hadn't told him the full story, because it meant that Janie's dream would be wrecked. _

"_I hope you can me", he said to her once the doctor had left, "Your body better sort yourself out and quick. Or else you're going to have to come back to the Institute and I know you don't want that. I don't want that. You have to pull through this Janie, alright? Please, I'm begging you, pull through"_

_Dan pressed his lips to her forehead and headed over to the door. _

"_I'll be back in a minute, alright?", he said softly. _

_Punk, Sheamus, Randy and Beth all raised their heads in unison as they saw Dan close the door behind him. Randy stood up, her eyes waiting for some kind of information to Janie's current state. _

"_The doc wouldn't tell us anything", he said softly. _

"_She's doing alright, but the swelling in her brain is getting worse and they may have to operate"_

_Randy pointed to the room and Dan shook his head. He felt bad leaving her alone, and was glad that someone seemed to care about the fact she was alone in that room. He'd have allowed Randy to go in there but he wanted Punk to be the one to sit with her, for once. He was the only one, other than Beth, who hadn't been to see her. Blue eyes focused on the WWE champion who still had his head in his hands. Punk could feel his eyes on him, staring him down, judging him, and Dan had every right to. It was his fault that they were all here after all, but he seemed to get the sense that Dan had some unfinished business with him. Punk raised his head, his Green eyes connecting with Dan's._

"_Don't you think it's time you saw her?", Dan asked, through gritted teeth._

_Punk didn't reply, he just stood up and quietly made his way into the room. He closed the door behind him and stood there. His eyes running over the room, tracing each of the wires that were attached to Janie, figuring out which machine they belonged to. It was stupid and something that a child would do, but it kept his focus on something else other than the woman that he had been responsible for the coma she was now in. Each step he took, Punk's heartbeat became louder and more painful as thumped against his chest. _

"_I'm not exactly sure what to say", he finally spoke as he sat down, "I've never really met someone in a coma. Or someone that I put in a coma" _

_Punk shook his head at the small joke he made and regret filled him instantly. He entwined his fingers with the small hand just in front of him. Her warm skin giving some kind of hope that she wasn't on the verge of death as he had told himself she was. _

"_I guess sorry isn't really going to cut it, huh?...Look, Janie, I never wanted this to happen. I really didn't and I made you a promise that I…oh, what am I doing? It's not like you can hear me"_

_If there was ever a time that Punk felt stupid it was now. Not because he was talking to Janie but because he was talking to someone he knew would never even remember anything he said. And he wanted her to remember, to remember everything he was going to tell her. Because he felt she had to know. Punk sighed and let go of her hand, he wondered if she could even feel that but then quickly answered his own question. _

"_I'm just going to say that I'm going to Chicago for a few days with Beth. I just can be here wright now. But I promise that I'll be here when you wake up and then maybe we can talk"_

_Punk leaned towards Janie and pressed his lips to both cheeks and then her forehead, a kiss which he held for a about a minute. His eyes closed as he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. He didn't know how long he was going to be away but a few days seemed about right. Everyone he was around couldn't help but stare him down, so he figured the only way to avoid that would be to just get away for a while. _

"_I'll be back", he promised before leaving the room. _

_The second Punk had turned around from exiting the room; Dan smashed his fist into Punk's face. The force of which sent him to the ground. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?", Beth snapped, kneeling next to him._

_Punk coughed spitting out blood as one of the security guards, who had been called by one of the nurses, ran down the hall. _

"_What's going on here?", he asked._

"_Nothing, everything's fine, fella", Sheamus said._

_The beefy man waited awhile before heading off, presumably back down to his post in the reception on the ground floor. _

_Beth slid a careful arm around Punk and tried to help him up. A painful groan came from the man whose arms the Diva was wrapped around as he struggled to stand. Dan wanted to scream and shout at him but he knew it would be pointless, and he risked being thrown out of the hospital by the beefy guard. All respect he had for Punk had flown out of the window the moment his fist connected with the man's jaw. _

"_I'm…fine", he whispered, letting Beth go. _

_Dan waited until she was well out of the way as he lashed out with his fist again, knocking Punk out. _

* * *

"Ahh, so that's why my head is so damn sore", he said after Beth had finished.

The Diva nodded and turned from him. She didn't want to remember the helpless feeling she felt while she just stood and watched her boyfriend being knocked off his feet. Not once, but twice.

"You just stood there, Punk. I mean, you let him hit you. He could have killed you if not for Sheamus and Randy"

'_What's the betting they would have just stood there or worse joined in if you weren't there?'_

"I deserved it, Beth. If not for and my clear stupidity Janie wouldn't be in that hospital"

Beth shook her head in disagreement. In her eyes, Punk was protecting her. He was being the gentleman and chose to keep her where he knew he could protect her. She chose to put herself in danger the second she slid through those ropes.

"It's anyone's fault then it's that dumb girl lying in that bed"

"What was that?"

Beth jumped and turned to face him.

"Punk, she chose to get in that ring", Beth said sweetly.

Punk stood up and sighed. He'd have said something back but saw there was no point. Besides, he wasn't about to start an argument with her now. Not over something like this, he could tell that there was a slight amount of hostility towards Janie, thanks to how he had ended up. Not that this bothered him, but it clearly bothered Beth. He headed into the bedroom and quickly folded his clothes into his Black bag.

"Baby, why are you packing?", the Diva asked as she watched him.

"I need to get away for a few days"

"Does-"

"I asked Hunter, so good old Big Johnny can't say a word"

Beth nodded and quickly packed her stuff as well. Punk's veins pulsing in annoyance. He knew that Beth's intentions were good and he was starting to enjoy her company again. But, for once he just wanted to be able to go back to Chicago on his own. He needed to be on his own, and so far the only time he had been able to do that was whenever he went to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and thought back to the promise he had made Janie. If there was one thing he was going to make sure he didn't fail to do, it was keep his promise. He was going to be there when she woke up and they were definitely going to talk.

* * *

"Well, here's your payment", Eve smiled as she handed Big Show a briefcase containing an undisclosed sum.

"How in the world…?"

He couldn't believe it. He knew that Eve had promised him a good amount of payment for his actions in putting Janie in hospital but he didn't actually believe she would get him the money. The sly smile on the Diva's face told him it was a 'Black Market' kind of operation. But he didn't care, he had what he asked for and that was that.

"I have my contacts", she stated as she ended their conversation by opening the office door for him to leave.

The two shook hands as he departed and Show heard a light laugh from behind the closed door. Eve was glad he didn't inquire as to how she came about securing his money, not that she was going to tell him. She quickly signed a signature at the end of the letter which she had typed up earlier. Only the signature wasn't hers. That little thing she hadn't told Big Show was that the money had personally come from the COO's account and had been made to look as if it had been taken by none other than his wife, Stephanie. That was definitely going to cause a few 'sparks' in their supposed perfectly happy marriage.

'_Well, that's what the bitch gets for calling me a good for nothing gold-digger who only does things for herself, which is pretty rich coming from someone who became a WWE Diva when she can't even fight'_

The letter she had typed filled her with joy as she couldn't wait to hear Hunter's reaction once he had read it. She slipped the folded letter into an envelope, picked up the card and flowers, she had been instructed to buy and made her way outside to a car which she had arranged to take her where she needed to go.

"You know where to go", she said to the driver as she slipped into the back.

The driver nodded and pulled out of his space, and began his journey. The car arrived outside a large white building twenty minutes later after a quick pit stop at post office which she sent the letter first class. Eve entered the reception and headed to the desk just to the right of the doors.

"Hi, I'm here to see Janitha Harrod"

"What is she doing here?", Randy rasped as he raised his head to the clacking sound of heels coming towards them.

Sheamus and Dan looked at the Diva, both just as confused as Randy. The sympathetic smile she had on her face, the small pink envelope and array of flowers she had in her hands, instantly spelled fake. She might as well just have worn a large piece of cardboard over her expensive dress that said so. Eve had nothing to do with Janie, or they thought. For it was Eve who suggested the match to John Laurinaitis. It was Eve who had arranged for Big Show to take her out, although she now realised that she was going to have to deal with Alberto Del Rio, the moment he finds out about Big Show's 'pay-out'. His greedy gelled hair wanting some kind of recognition for helping Show to do so.

"You have no place here", Randy declared, meeting her halfway.

"Actually, I think you'll find that I do, Randy. So before you let your crazy hormones take over, at least give me the chance to tell you why"

Randy huffed and folded his arms.

"I was sent here by Vince McMahon, to _**personally **_give these to Janie and to tell you that the two of you are required to be at Smackdown on Friday"

"Are you kidding me, lass? If the boss wanted us at Smackdown how come he sent us an email telling us otherwise?", Sheamus told her, showing the email on his iPhone.

"That's because that was sent to you earlier in the week. John Laurinaitis talked to Mr. McMahon and discussed what they were going to do when the two biggest stars of the show were sitting in a hospital"

Randy went to answer but Eve pushed past him and into Janie's room. She walked over, placed the flowers on the table next to the bed as well as the card before heading over to the bed itself. Janie looked peaceful and Eve did feel a little sorry for her, but that still wasn't going to stop her in saying what she had to say.

"It's a good thing you can't hear me, Miss Harrod. Because I'm sure you really wouldn't want to know the exact details of what led you here, would you? Or would you? Seeing as Doctor Smith said that it's unlikely you'll remember, which means you're going to be in for a nice story once you do. Think of it as a more violent version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, although two of the bears technically count as one. I _**really**_ hope you wake up, Janie, because I have some…interesting information to tell you"

* * *

**The Following Monday **

"Hi, you've reached AJ. If I can't come to the phone it's because I'm too busy kicking CM Punk's ass for being an idiot and putting someone in hospital. Leave a message after the weird beep!"

Punk hung up and sighed. That was about the fourth time he had tried to ring the Diva. They hadn't spoken since that time in the hospital and he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't just left in the first place. He slipped his phone into his bag and headed down to the main arena to pick up some training for tonight's show. The last few days he had off had done him some good. Well, a little good. It didn't help that Beth was at his every beck and call. She did give him some space, of course, but not as much as he wanted. He understood she was trying to help him but it was just making things worse. His little sister, Shailene, had snapped at the Blonde Diva because she was getting on her nerves.

"_Oh, for crying out loud! As much as I love my brother, I don't understand why he would take you back. I mean, you treated him like shit and constantly accused him of sleeping around when it was actually you. I'm not even going to get started on the aftermath you caused. You may be a nice person, Beth. But you're so damn annoying!"_

Beth spent the rest of the time in Punk's bedroom in his family's home. Shailene didn't even feel bad about it. She was a straight-to-the-point person. Some would say that she never thought before she said anything, but it was the opposite. She never to a liking to Beth, in fact, none of his family did. The dinner they sat down to every night was awkward because Shailene spent most of her time, staring the Blonde Diva down. If Punk had counted the amount of time she had done during the time they were there, he'd be dead. At least today he had finally gotten that alone time. Beth had an interview scheduled about the upcoming Divas Battle Royal to determine the Number One Contender for Layla's title. It meant that Punk was allowed to go and do whatever the hell he wanted, which for him was train. It seemed to be the only way he could get his mind off the chaos that he had caused last week. He tried Randy and Sheamus' number both of which went to voicemail. It seemed a little more than coincidence that three of his friend's phones were all suspiciously off.

Punk slid back into the ring and continued sparring with his trainer. He dodge a running Clothesline and counted with an Irish Whip into the turnbuckle. He stepped back, getting ring to hit his signature high knee to the face when images of an unconscious Janie lying in the middle of the ring flashed into his head. Her Dark hair flayed out like branches on a tree. The blood trickling down her nose, he was surprised that Show hadn't broken it, the silent crowd of 19,000 strong was still fresh in his mind. When he came back round, his trainer was in the air and landed a Senton Bomb. Any once of air Punk had left in him, flew straight out of him.

"Whoa! Sorry, are you alright?", the man asked, as he helped Punk to his feet.

Punk nodded and the two felt it was best to leave it there. As he made his way to his dressing room for a shower, he spotted the very person he had been trying to call for the last three days.

"Punk", AJ greeted coldly.

"AJ", Punk returned.

The small silence that assed between them didn't help situations. Especially with the question he was going to ask.

"How's Janie?", he finally asked.

AJ gasped, shaking her head. Her Brown locks bouncing around her face.

"Oh, so now you want to know how she is"

"What's that supposed to mean?", Punk frowned, following her as she barged past him.

"What are you, an idiot? Figure it out" she snapped.

Punk pulled her around so she could look into his eyes. The two stood there looking at each other. The hatred coming from AJ more dangerous than ever, and both of them hated it. Deep down, she didn't hate him but she was starting to. The last week everything had seemed to go from bad to worse in regards to Punk. And it was starting to piss AJ off.

"AJ, what is this?", he gestured between the two of them.

"Honestly, I don't know. I understand why you decided to disappear of the face of the Earth for a few days with your brand new ex-girlfriend. I get that, but the person you tell isn't actually awake and probably won't remember. Not to mention you ended up making promises that you knew you would break. This is-"

Punk frowned and quickly replayed what AJ had told him.

'_Ended up making promises that you knew you would break'_

There was only one person he told he was going away. Well, two but that was because he _**had **_to tell Hunter or else he wouldn't have been allowed to go. But the promises, he only promised one person something, and he was sure that she hadn't heard him. She was in a coma, how could she have heard what he told her?

"How do you know about what I told Janie?"

AJ closed her eyes as she realised that mistake she made. She hadn't meant to do that. Now, it was too late. She didn't reply but she turned from him.

"AJ, you'd better tell me because I'm actually quite pissed off about this. You say I made a promise that I knew I would break. Well, if either you, Sheamus or Randy had been bothered to keep your phones switched on over the last week, you'll see that I managed to keep that promise, thanks very much!"

Punk stormed off and headed down the corridor. AJ watched him disappear and sighed.

'_I am going to be killed for doing this'_

"Punk! Wait!", she called, running after him.

The champion never said anything but just turned around to face the small woman. He couldn't be bothered to even look at her. AJ could see he was pissed off and she was sure he was going to be even more annoyed once she told him this.

"There's something you need to know"

**AN: Please make sure to review! I'll see you guys soon. I may be able to get the next chapter uloaded once I finish packing, but we'll see. See you next chapter! xxx**


	12. Phase Two

**AN: Sorry for the long update wait. I've had an extremelt hectic week at uni. Feels very weird to say I'm a uni student now. Anyway, my mum can't stand Punk's heel turn at the moment. Whereas I'm just loving it. It's finally starting to pick up. I'll admit at first the whole respect thing became a little repetitive. But Punk seems to make it work. **

**Anyone else have the Best In The World DVD yet? I do, it came through the post on Friday. Punk is a totally amazing guy, as if I haven't mentioned that already. To those of you who don't have it yet, GO BUY IT! It's amazing! I'm still shocked over what they did to Punk once they hired him. But I can't say I'm surprised.**

**Anyway, here's chapter twelve!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Here you go, sweetie", came the voice of a Blonde waitress as she placed the tall glass of Strawberry milkshake and Black coffee on the table.

She stood back, her eyes on Randy as he brought the china cup to his lips. Her deep Blue eyes fawning over him, clearly trying to show the building interest she had for him. But the wrestler ignored her, unintentionally, of course. His focus was somewhere else entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just about see the wobbling smile of Janie. Thankfully, the waitress was called away by someone else, and it allowed Janie to burst into laughter. It was a quiet laugh, more of an embarrassed giggle, but it was a laugh nevertheless. Gladness filled the Viper as he saw the gleaming smile he had brought to her face. She had reverted back to her usual quiet self once she had awoke in the hospital. Her first words were an inquiry as to Punk's status. Something that none of them were expecting, but at the same time they were. Even Dan was surprised that she hadn't mentioned Lyle. It was a good thing that she didn't remember the first few hours after she came around because none of them were going to tell her what she had said. They were still too annoyed with Punk to do so.

"How is it?", he asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"It's pretty good", she nodded, "This is the first milkshake I've ever had"

And it was true. Back at the Institute they were never allowed any milk or things like that. It was considered a harmful substance. The Matron had said it was a danger to all of them and they were never allowed to drink it. Normally, Randy would have been quite shocked to hear that. However, he'd spent most of the last two days with Janie, and had come to know quite a bit about her time in the Institute. Of course, Janie hadn't told him exactly where she lived, and the stories she told him were mostly fun to listen to. As much as Janie trusted him, she wasn't about to let anyone in on her so-called life just yet. It had only been around three days since she'd been discharged. She seemed to be looking a lot better than she had before all of this happened. She wasn't as frail as she looked before, although her eyes seemed to tell a complete different story.

They still had that pain in them, something he only noticed a few times. But she seemed depressed as if there was something she wanted to get off her chest but she didn't know to say. Fact of the matter, there was. No one had asked her what she went through whilst she was in her coma, not that she wouldn't have told anyone anyway. But she had a dream, an extremely long dream. Parts of it she couldn't remember but she did remember something. One thing, actually, and it was this one thing that had stuck in her mind from the moment she opened her eyes a few days ago.

'_This is intrigue not attraction'_

Punk had told her so during her coma. She couldn't remember when or where, but that. It made her think maybe it was intrigue. Maybe it was attraction; her feelings for Punk still seemed to be unclear and were going to remain that way. At least until she could find some way of understanding them herself. He was the first person to ever make her a promise,_**two **_promises and he was the first to break them. Her in-experience with the social norm showed by the fact she had wanted to hide away, but none of the other allowed her to. She did get a bit of alone time here and there. Each time, she'd spend it with her little tin box. More so lately, because the urge to do so was getting worse.

"So, AJ tells me your birthday's soon, right?"

Janie nodded, smiling lightly as he recalled how the Diva had practically tickled it out of her.

"It's the day of No Way Out", she told him, nibbling on her Ham and Cucumber sandwich.

"Ahh, you shouldn't have told AJ that", he smiled, "she's going to want to throw you a party now"

Janie coughed and almost chocked on her drink. The only party she had ever been to was the engagement party last week and she was still amazed at the amount of people who were packed into the large house. She hoped that AJ was going to go all crazy-ass on her and invite a whole bunch of people. Half of whom she didn't know. To tell the truth, she didn't even want a party.

"S-She's not going to invite a whole Calvary is she?", Janie questioned.

Randy smiled and shook his head had.

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

The two finished their beverages, Randy placed the bill and a twenty dollar tip on the small plate and led Janie outside. They walked back to the hotel in silence, there didn't seem to be much talking going on between them. Janie was nervous and she wasn't used to being around Randy on her own, while everything that Randy had wanted to say he just kept telling himself was stupid.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?", The Apex Predator asked once they had reached the hotel lobby.

Janie smiled her usual 'yes, I'll be fine' smile and nodded. The feeling she usually had that something bad was going to happen whenever she was left alone wasn't there.

"I'll see you at the arena alter?"

Again, Janie nodded. The silence that passed between them was a little awkward which heightened the moment Randy leant towards her and lightly pressed his lips to her cheek. Janie didn't know what to think of it, but a smile had found its way onto her face. Randy left her to her own defenses after that and she just stood there. What could make of something like that? Her fingers brushed the cheek which Randy's lips had only been a few seconds ago. She simply turned and headed upstairs to her room. She had some unfinished business with her tin box.

* * *

Punk didn't have much time to even contemplate what AJ had told him. He had a match to focus on tonight. He was going up against Wade Barrett. The Manchester man who had just come back off injury and had started the Barrett Barrage. He slipped his left foot into his boots and went to pick up his t-shirt, but it was missing. Beth sat in the room watching him as he searched through the room. Hoodies, socks, trainers and everything else that was in his bag had gone flying in all sorts of directions across the room as Punk emptied his bag.

"A few weeks ago, Big Show put a little someone in hospital, and he beat the crap out of the WWE champion CM Punk. But that is nothing compared to what I will do to that man when he steps through those ropes in our match tonight"

Punk froze that instant as Barrett's voices flowed from the TV in the room. Beth sighed and went to pick up the remote. She had had enough of people trying to belittle Punk and frankly it was starting to get on her nerves. She felt the warm hands of Punk slide around hers as she picked up the remote. She glanced at him and his eyes were transfixed on the screen in front of them. His Green eyes full of fury.

"You see there are things that Punk thinks he knows when it comes to that J-that little girl. You see, in fact, there are things that the little pose she hangs around with doesn't even know"

Beth raised her hand to touch Punk but he shot her a sharp look. She jumped back and decided to leave him. The Diva stood up and headed towards the back of the room. Arms folded, she was watched as Punk stood there, frozen on the spot, remote still in hand listening to the words coming from Wade as he circled the ring.

"There are things that Janitha seems to have kept hidden away. Things that only I know", he said turning to the camera, "And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you, Janie?"

A slow and quiet growl passed through Punk's teeth. He was starting to get more annoyed with every word that Wade was saying. He went to head towards the door, but the sound of Beth sighing stopped him.

"What?", he snapped, turning his to look at her.

Beth shook her head and Punk frowned as his eyes followed her as she headed back to the sofa. Slowly, he turned and speculated as to what was going through her head.

'What's wrong with her?', he asked himself as he stood there.

Beth glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and returned to the book she was reading. Her fingers tightened around the book as the seconds past. She knew he was going to go out there, it was just a matter of time of when.

"Beth", he finally said, breaking the tense atmosphere and silence between them, "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Are you alright?", he repeated, dissatisfied with her reply.

She opted for a nod this time and continued reading her book. But they both knew she wasn't. Who would be if the guy they had just got back with was running off to protect another woman's dignity? It wasn't as if she couldn't handle herself. She did happen to punch Del Rio the other week.

_'What Punk doesn't realise is that Janitha is NOT someone you should be around. None of them do. Why? Because she's loco'_

* * *

Janie sighed as she made her way down the hall. She couldn't take it anymore. If it wasn't Wade it was Alberto. Her Dark Green dress clinging to her frail frame; a 'present' from Alberto for not telling Punk about what he had done to her. Or so he thought. The arm warmers, she had chosen to wear, didn't go with the dress. But she didn't care. As long her wrists were covered then it didn't matter. She had started using her razor blade on her other wrist once she'd been released from hospital. The shiny ballerina flats Alicia had brought her, slipped onto her feet quite nicely. As she rounded the corner, a hand seized her wrist and pinned her against the wall in a small alcove. Her eyes shut immediately as the warm hand moved its way up to her neck.

"You lied to me, senorita", Del Rio whispered, "I know you told him. I know you told Randy. It explains why he came out when I had you…cornered"

Janie's insides twisted as she realised what he was talking about. Question was, how on earth did he find out? He leaned towards her, his breath breezing her cheek.

"I told you what would happen if you told him but now I've decided we're going to play a game. A game I think you'll like", he smirked and lowered his voice as he filled her in on the details of his little 'plan'.

Once he was finished, he left her with another one of his 'kisses' and disappeared the second she opened her eyes. Taking a deep, cool breath, Janie headed back to Randy's dressing room and locked herself in the bathroom. She could still hear the TV and she didn't want to. Now he wanted to leave this place more than ever, and this time if he even told anyone about Del Rio's…promise, the consequences were going to be far war than last time.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

"Four days and counting", AJ smiled as she pulled Janie into a hug.

The frail woman had spent all of yesterday discussing or listening to the plans AJ had for her little party. Of course, she knew that Janie wasn't the kind of person who wanted a mass party and neither did she. So far, the only information she had given the young Brit was that she was going to need that dress Alicia had brought her the other week. Other than that, AJ had been a lot quieter lately and none of them had thought anything of it. They had just put it down to her focusing on the planning for Janie's surprise get-together and AJ was glad that that's what they had got into their heads, because she didn't want any of them to figure out the real reason as to her recent downfall in noise. Her iPhone beeped, signaling she had a message and she glanced at it. Punk was calling her. She closed her eyes and pressed the 'Ignore' button. She didn't want to speak to him; she had nothing else to say. The Diva had already said too much as it was.

"So, how's it going, guys?"

She raised her head as John Cena entered Sheamus' hotel room, where they had all gathered to catch the latest episode of CSI. The two caught each other's glance and held it for a few moments. She frowned and returned to the paperwork sprawled out across the table, her Brown locks falling in front of her face. John sat down next to Sheamus who had his arm around Alicia. Randy was out at training and promised to return the moment he was finished. Sheamus shook hands with the Cenation leader as he sat down and they returned their focus to the tv screen in front of them. John could feel AJ's eyes on him as he watched the show. His interest was wavering and he resisted the urge to turn and look at her. He was still trying to come to terms with the whole Layla situation.

The Diva had tried clling him numerous times from the moment he left her at the party. Each call he let go to voicemail. The first one he got was:

'_John, please pick up. If you just give me the chance to explain then maybe we could get through this'_

Then it was:

'_John, it's Layla. Please stop avoiding me. I'm really sorry. I am, just call me when you get this'_

But the one after that really tipped him over the edge:

'_This is getting stupid now, John. You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. I want to see you, can we talk? Maybe if you let me…well, I can see that that's not what you want to do, is it? I guess I'll just hang up now' _

That message had pissed him off so much, he's swiped up the phone and told her to:

"Stupid? I'll tell you what's stupid, Layla. Me finding you in tears because he'd just slapped you, and then three months later I find you in bed, with him, naked as a baby and at it like Rabbits! That's what's stupid!"

And with that he hung up the phone and never spoke to her since. He thought back to that call and regretted the way he had spoken to her. It was harsh and out of order, but at the time he was too angry that he just said what he was thinking. He knew it was wrong but at the time he didn't care. He didn't now, he just felt a little guilty over the way he had told her.

"So what exactly did you and Layla get up at the party, John? You two disappeared of the face of the Earth", Zack asked as John headed into the kitchen.

John closed his eyes as he flicked the light switch. He had hoped that that subject wasn't going to crop up. But he guessed he was thinking of the impossible. He leaned back against one of the counters and let out a quiet sigh. He knew that his response would involve the explanation of his discovery at that party. Something he hadn't really wanted to recall, as it was still quite fresh in his mind. He opened his eyes and caught sight of AJ staring at him from her table. They held each other for a few moments before John opened the fridge door.

"Well", he began as he pulled out a bottle of water and closed the door, "Let's just say that I found Layla in a compromising position that night"

Zack frowned and shrugged as he tried to figure out exactly what John was talking about. Sheamus laughed as he caught the expression on Zack's face.

"What position was that?", Zack asked, confused as ever.

John opened the bottle and took a few swigs before heading back out towards the main area.

"Do I really have t-"

AJ, who was standing in the doorway, had pressed her lips to John's again. His eyes widen in shock as he felt the soft lips of the Diva working them against his. She pulled back, a glistening smile on her face.

"I don't think we need to hear the details, John", she stated, pushing past him so she could head off to the bathroom.

For the second time, AJ had used the same technique to shut him up. Zack followed the Diva as she walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He was just as shocked as John was.

"Is there something wrong with the lass?", Sheamus asked as he looked at John, who was still frozen like a statue.

None of them said anything as they contemplated AJ's state of mind. Janie titled her head to the side and shrugged. She had no idea, none of them did. Maybe AJ was just as crazy as she was. Or maybe not.

The beeping sound of a phone had broken the tense silence in the room. Janie pulled out the phone, a BlackBerry 9900 which Randy had brought for her, from her pocket. She unlocked the phone to see that she had a text message.

_Hi I'm downstairs if you want to meet me. Maybe we could hang out for a while. Let me know Randy _

Janie felt a smile form on her face as she texted a reply.

_Yeah, okay I'll come down now_

She quickly bid her goodbyes and headed out into the hall. But not before AJ gave her the tightest hug in the world. Janie pressed the button to the lift with two of her fingers, the lift pinging a few minutes later. A small gasp passed from her lips as the doors opened and her gaze connected with eyes that she hadn't wanted to see.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?", Randy asked as they sat down on a park bench.

She nodded, although she looked as if she had seen a ghost, and to tell the truth she had. She turned away from him as she tried not to remember the encounter she had before she joined him. Something that she didn't want to remember, but yet not matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it out of her head. Something she didn't want to picture, but yet it kept replaying like a broken record over and over again. Randy watched her eyes, flinch as she struggled to force the encounter out of her head. Her fists clenched in anger and frustration and she frowned in confusion. The same feeling she had when the two of them had kissed at the party had come back. But this time it was worse. It felt as if she wanted to scream, to cry. She couldn't understand it. Was this what Dan was talking about? That Punk was going to do something big to move develop her feelings for him? Was that it? After all, she did happen to see the two of them kissing like there was no tomorrow. Although, the more she thought about it, the more she realise she may have over-exaggerated for her satisfaction.

"Janie?", Randy whispered, placing his hand on her clenched fist.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and sighed. Randy could see there was something troubling her. He'd have asked her but he wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it. She gave a light smile and stood up. The grass brushing past her fingers as she pushed herself off the ground. Randy went to stand up but she lightly shook her head.

"Stay", she told him, "You don't have to leave just because I'm going"

"Janie, you're the reason I'm even in this place", he smiled.

A small gasp left her lips as she stepped back to allow him to stand up. Her heart fluttered a little and she frowned.

"Oh, right. I suppose that's good, right?", she asked, slightly confused.

"Well that depends on whether you think it is", he chuckled.

He gestured for her to walk and the two of them headed back down the path through the large park. The gap between them wasn't so vast, and it was something that Janie was starting to take notice to, she just couldn't decide whether it was because he trying to protect her or another reason entirely.

"Janie, can I ask you something?", asked the Viper randomly as they reached the hotel lobby.

Janie stopped and looked at him. She hesistated and weirdly shrugged. The rising feeling that it was going to involve something to do with her time before meeting him agitated her. Her feet were itching themselves to move, but her brain was practically forcing them not to. Randy took a deep breath and smiled.

"Do you wan-"

"There you are!", AJ called, storming towards them and taking Janie's hand.

Janie and Randy exchanged glances and the latter followed as AJ pulled Janie back outside

"AJ, what's going on?"

The Diva rolled her eyes and hailed down a taxi, her eyes burning with fury. Something had pissed her off, and AJ wasn't exactly one to be around when she pissed off.

"AJ?", Janie softly asked as they slipped into the Yellow vehicle.

"WHAT?"

Janie jumped and pushed back, her back bumping Randy's arm. AJ sighed and lowered her head. She placed an apologetic hand on Janie's arm and closed her eyes.

"Beth turned up outside the hotel room", she whispered, "….With Punk"

* * *

"ARGH!"

"Sir, please calm down. We'll find a way to sort this out"

"Sort this out? Did you happen to catch the way my meeting with Vince just ended? Everything I have planned will not be able to 'sort out'"

Eve and David winced as their boss slammed his fists on the desk. They'd never seen him so angry. They watched as he pushed himself to his feet and began to pace the room. Three minutes in, he stopped and headed straight back over to the phone.

"I've got it. You see, we agreed in the meeting that with John's recent event with Layla, the maximum amount of time off he can take, should he need it, is about four weeks maximum", he smirked.

"Should he need it", Eve smiled, catching on to where her boss was coming from.

"Yes, should he need it, but we never mentioned the fact of him actually needing it. So maybe it's time that we make Big Show's contract even more iron-clad then it is now. I think it's time we have a new Face of the WWWE"

Johnny's smile was beaming across his face. He had come up with an idea that he knew was sure to guarantee that John Cena's time as the Face of the company wouldn't be as secure as Vince first thought. Sometimes, he thought himself to be a genius and this was one of those times. Eve had begun writing up a contract that Show would sign and she knew that after the two favours she had already done for him. This was something he was going to enjoy more than any of the others. Yet, she still had one more problem to fix.

She headed over to her desk and quickly dialled a number.

"Hello, Kia?...Hi, it's Eve…Listen, I need you to sort out a problem for me"

Ten minutes later, Eve had everything she needed arranged. Her usual sly smile on her face, she strutted over to Johnny's desk, and sat on the edge of it.

"Johnny?", she asked, pulling his tie from behind his jacket, "Can I ask you something?"

Johnny nodded before she had even finished the question. There was something about Eve that drew him to her. Maybe it was because she was just as evil and sly as him. Or even better at it that he was, but whatever it was, he didn't care. He knew not to say no to someone like Eve.

"I have a problem that I need sorted and I need to schedule a match for that to happen? Is that okay?", her voice adopting a patronizing, sexy tone that she knew always got her what she wanted when it came to this man.

Again, Johnny nodded and took the paper she handed to him. Eve watched as he called in the match she had asked for and left him with the biggest smile on her face that day.

"Time for Phase two", she smirked and headed back to her 'drawing board'.

**AN: Well, what do you think? It's sort of another filler chapter. Next chapter should be up by the end of tomorrow and I'll definitely be moving the story on seeing as No Way Out is around 4 days away(in my story). Please don't forget to review! For more stories by me, read Keeping Them Apart and Three Men, Two Girls And A Whole Lotta Conspiracy(long story name I know, couldn't think of anything better). See you guys next chapter xxx**


	13. Now Do You Believe Me?

**AN: So, I'm back with another update for you all. It's been a while, sorry guys. Had a busy first week with uni. What do you think of Cena asking AJ out on a date? I wonder if she'll accept or if it will just get pushed aside like any other sign of a good storyline. Let me know in the reviews. Now, I might as well mention it. The Punk-punching-fan situation, I'm sure that guy has no case he's only trying to get his fifthteen minutes of fame. Punk had a right to lash out. It was just wrong place, wrong time. Hopefully nothing bad will come of it. **

**Well, here's chapter 13!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Phil, baby, wake-up, you have to finish getting ready"

Punk groaned and opened his eyes to see Beth leaning over her him, her Blonde hair brushing his arm. She smiled lightly and stepped back so he could sit up. A quick glance around the room told Punk where he was. He still had the words of AJ's…revelation rolling around through his head. He hadn't said anything from the moment he found out. In fact, he hadn't spoken to Beth since she had spoken her mind a few days back. He was still annoyed about that, but he wasn't going to hold it against her. Right now, he had other things to focus on like his title match in two days.

"Phil, talk me, please", Beth pleaded, taking his hand.

Punk gave her a blank look and then stood up. She had started to call him Phil when they got back from spending time in Chicago again. Something that his little sister hadn't taken a great liking to, she could barely stand Beth anyway. The WWE champion shook his head, what was there that he could say to her exactly? He knew that any mention of Janie to her, would just check that little box in her head she was waiting to check. A box that he hadn't even checked himself. Why? Because he still wasn't sure. He didn't know where he stood, but he missed Janie now. More so, than he had ever done before. She seemed to put him at ease.

"_I don't have to worry about when my next title defense is or who I've pissed this time. She seems to take that away whenever I'm around her", he told Shailene whilst he was visiting. _

"_Then maybe you care about her more than you think, Phil", she smiled._

_He ran a hand through his hair and placed his cap back on his head. _

"_I don't know. I mean, she intrigues me and I just feel like…oh, I don't know"_

_Shailene smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_You were just like when before you got with that one, but there's something different about you, Phil"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Your eyes lit up whenever you say her name. You care about her a lot more than you think and maybe it's time you told yourself that. Every time, you come here she's all you talk about. Other than that good-for-nothing boss of yours"_

A reminiscent smile appeared on his face as he remembered what his sister had told him. Maybe he did care about Janie more than he thought. But then maybe he was just kidding himself. He sighed in frustration and turned to face Beth. Pulling her towards him, their lips met in haste. Beth began to work her lips against his, moving in different variations to his. He opened his eyes and frowned. Something was missing. This was the first time that he had kissed Beth since the party, and he was glad he had held it off.

"Hmm", she said softly as they broke apart.

Punk, however, didn't say a word and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat. I'll be back later"

He could feel her eyes on his hind quarters as he headed out the doorway. His head resting against the wall once he had reached the catering area. He was glad that it seemed to filled with people as it meant that the likelihood of him bumping into people he knew was quite low. He opened his eyes and joined the queue, picking up a paper plate. He raised his head and his eyes widened as they caught sight of what he thought was Dark Violet hair. He frowned and took a step forward, his eyes still focused towards the back of the area. He was hoping, praying, for another glimpse so at least he could tell himself he wasn't going mad. Just then he heard a voice.

"This will be the first birthday that I haven't spent in the Institute for almost six years"

"Really? Wow, why don't we make our way back? So at least I don't have to worry that you won't be safe during my match tonight", Randy suggested.

Punk's feet stopped instantly. That was her voice. Wasn't it? He shook his head and brushed off the thought.

'_You're going crazy, Phil. Get it together'_, he told himself.

But then he saw another glimpse of her hair and he knew he just had to see it to be sure. He placed the paper plate back on the pile and zoomed across the catering area. As he made his way across the area, something Randy had said had got to him.

'_So at least I don't have to worry about you'_

Punk frowned as he rounded the corner and began heading down the hall. Was what AJ told him true? Punk felt his fists clench at the thought and before he could even think about anything he was rubbing his head.

"Punk?"

The WWE champ took a step to his left and his eyes feel upon the Dark Chocolate orbs he had only seen in his thoughts.

"So she wasn't lying", he said aloud.

"Who wasn't?" asked a quiet British voice from the girl opposite him.

"Oh, urm…never mind", he smiled.

The two of them looked at each other. The tension rising a little. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but it was getting it into words. Janie suddenly felt herself wanting to throw her arms around him. She wished she had a lot more strength. Punk smiled as he took note of the 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt she had on as well as her own versions of his wrist tapes. Janie, already knowing what he was focusing on, smiled back. She missed Punk, and much to the champ's surprise, he missed her too.

"So, I, uh…"

Punk didn't know what to say. There was so much he wanted to say, to explain, but he figured it would be pointless. He doubted she was going have any sort of forgiveness for him after he broke not one but two of the promises he made her. The weird silence between them gave him more time to look at her. The Burgundy jeans and Black work boots she was wearing made look like she was supposed to be going to a Rock gig. Her Violet hair had pulled back into its usual messy bun, with the occasional ringlet here and there. Punk, however, hadn't changed much at all. He did look like he hadn't had much sleep lately as there were Purple circles under his eyes, his tattoos still held her under wonder as she had always wanted the chance to fully divulge them. As much as she wanted to stay and talk to the man standing opposite right now, she knew that Randy wouldn't have allowed it. Without so much as a goodbye, she turned from him and headed back down the hall, disappearing out of his sight.

The encounter was weird but yet, to him it didn't feel odd at all. He actually had missed Janie and the more he thought about it, the more he kept telling himself that maybe, just maybe his sister was right. There was only one other person he knew that would be able to help him with this and that was the woman who had told him that Janie was awake.

"Jeez!", he exclaimed as he turned around.

AJ was standing right behind him, grinning away. He wondered how long she had been there but then realised it didn't matter to him.

"So now do you believe me?"

* * *

Eve watched from the screen in the office as Beth Phoenix walked down the ramp to what she thought was probably the cheesiest song she'd heard in her life. Her eyes rolling as Beth raised her arms in signature gesture whilst she sat on the turnbuckle. Then Kharma's music began to play and Eve's satisfied-but-more-proud-with-herself-smile was glistening across her face. She knew that she was going to be in for one hell of a match.

'And seeing as this match is going peak my intellectual interest why not have the front row seat?', she told herself.

Sliding off the desk she was sitting on, Eve walked…well strutted her way down to the stage curtain.

"Can you get a chair put by the announce table for me, please? I'd like a front row seat to this match", she smiled.

The stagehand, James, nodded immediately and was already speaking to one of the props guys to get her request fulfilled ASAP. They all knew that Eve wasn't the kind of woman you would keep waiting. He remembered what happened to his colleague the last time a request she had asked for took too long.

"_Do you know who I am…Frank?", she spat as she glanced at the name tag she had forced everyone to wear._

"_Y-You're Eve Torres", he trembled. _

"_Exactly", she replied as she stepped towards the already trembling colleague, "__**I**__ am the woman who is charge of that paycheck you receive at the end of every month.__** I**__ am the woman who is charge of hiring you and firing you"_

_By now, Eve was leaning right against him, her perfume filling up his nostrils. James had taken an almighty step back and was pressed against the wall, gawping at her. _

"_I don't have time to waste waiting for you to do what you're supposed to do, and what is that?"_

"_M-My job, Miss Torres", Frank told her._

"_Bingo. So I suggest that you get what I asked you to done within the sixty seconds or else you'll be hearing two more words me, and I'll make sure that they're the last two words you hear whilst working for this company, got it?"_

_The man nodded and sighed in relief as she stepped away from him. Her request was done twenty seconds into her countdown, but the one thing that had scared him and his friend who had come so close to being fired was what happened after. _

"_Thank you, boys. I'll see to it, that you get very well rewarded", she said as she left them._

And rewarded they were. It was from that moment on that the stagehand realised that she was one evil bitch. Not that it was something he was going to say to her face. He'd end up out of a job if he did. Frank still got chills whenever he saw her and so had asked to be transferred to Raw staff only. Something that Eve was quite surprised but not really interested to know about.

"You can go out there now, Miss Torres", James smiled, hitting a button for her music to start.

"Thank you, James", she smiled and walked out through the curtain.

The crowd booed as she headed down the ramp and around the ring.

"Her opponent from Elmira, New York, weighing in at 165lbs B-"

"Beth Phoenix!", Eve finished as she delicately snatched the mic from Justin Roberts, who was covering for Gillian who was on holiday.

The man shook his head and slumped down in his chair.

"Honestly, you think people would let me do thing I'm actually hired for", he sighed in frustration.

"Don't mind me ladies", she smiled,"Mr. Laurinaitis has kindly allowed me to perform an evaluation on all the Divas. So please carry on"

She handed the mic back to Justin who scowled at her until she sat down. The ref called for the bell to ring and the match got underway. Beth, who was still focused on Eve, hadn't realised but thanks to Eve's subtle pointing gesture, was swept off her feet by Kharma's powerful Clothesline, causing the crowd to gasp. Kharma waited for the Diva to get to her feet again before sending her into the turnbuckle and crushing her with her weight. The crowd groaned as Beth fell straight to the mat. Kharma wasn't going to let her have any kind of offense at all. The large Diva ran into the ropes and jumped in the air, smashing down on Beth and that was it. The match was over or so everyone thought. Beth screamed as she was dragged across the ring by her hair and pulled to her feet. Kharma lifted her into the air and Eve sighed as she knew what was coming. Michael Cole and Josh Matthews quickly scooped up their gear and moved out of the just in time as Beth came flying over the top rope and through the table.

* * *

"AJ, where are you? You better get out here!"

Punk was walking down one of the corridors in the arena, shoving every door he walked past wide open, in search of the Geek Goddess.

"AJ, I know you're down here!", he shouted.

He'd seen her disappear as he chased her after their eyes had caught sight of each other in the catering area.

"Don't make do the thing that you thought I don't know but in actual fact I do know about. Because I will!"

"For the love of all make-up in the world, Punk would please shut up?", Nikki Bella asked as she poked her from the Divas locker room door.

Punk took one look at her and smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you just go back to slapping your face with make-up and squeezing yourself into the world's smallest bikini that Vince has provided for all of you in there? After all, that does happen to be the reason Vince hired you, doesn't it? Or do I have to go ask The Big Man himself to confirm it?"

The Brunette scoffed and retreated into the room, slamming the door behind her. She mumbled something from behind the door which sounded something like 'Prick'. Punk held his smile before continuing down the hall.

"Come on, AJ! Don't try and hide from me! I know you're down here", he called as he came to a stop.

He leant against the wall as he waited for a reply and sighed when he got no response.

"DAMN IT APRIL JEN-!"

"If you know what's good for you, you _**will not**_ finish that sentence!"

Punk pivoted to see the woman in question standing behind him, hands on hips, face screwed up in annoyance that he had almost shouted her full name at the top of his voice.

"Here I am, now talk", she spat still annoyed.

Punk stepped back and frowned. Surprised at the sudden power change, he was the one who come to demand that _**she **_was the one who was going to do the talking. Not him.

"Well?", she said as she folded her arms.

"When were you going to tell me that Janie had been hanging around with Randy?"

AJ opened her mouth to answer but Punk was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the Wonder Woman, Eve with a look of concern on her face. A look that told the two of them that something bad had happened.

"I think you should come with me", she said softly, turning to head back down the hall.

* * *

"Now that is why Punk should never have allowed you to go out there with him that night. You could be Beth", Randy said sternly as they watched the replay of Beth's unfortunate ending to her match.

"Hey, fella, do you really want to scare her? Look at Janie's face", Sheamus told him, fixing his Ginger spikes.

The colour had gone from her face as she was pale. Could she really picture herself going through a table? The pain it would bring her? She frowned and turned from the view of everyone in room. There was only one way she would ever go through a table and that would be to save Punk. A sigh came from her as she stood up. She noticed that she hadn't seen him since she had been at the arena and she'd heard word that he was going to be here tonight. She swallowed down the urge to run out of the room and find him again. It was painful enough knowing how he had lied to her. The thought of him doing it again was something she didn't want to think about. Her mind drifted back to the encounter they had earlier. Why did her heartbeat become almost too loud for her to hear during their conversation? If that's what she could even call it. Punk did most of the talking, the majority of which, she'd forgotten.

"Janie? Do you want something to eat?"

Janie gasped and opened her eyes. She looked at Randy who was standing opposite her, his hand on her arm.

"I'm okay", she said, shaking her head, "But can I borrow your phone?"

Randy handed her his iPhone and gave a brief explanation how to use it before heading off to go grab some food. She silently slipped out of the room as she typed Dan's number and pressed the 'Call' button.

"What's up, Janie?", Dan asked.

"Dan, I think I found…"

For some reason, Janie couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to, because she knew where she stood. Without another word, she hung up, slipped Randy's phone into her pocket and sat back down in room as if nothing had happened. As she did so, AJ burst into the room, making all its occupants jump.

"You…will not…believe this", she panted.

"Believe what?", Alicia asked, heading over to her.

"Beth's in…Medical…she was…thrown through…the announce table"

Sheamus and Zack all looked at her, waiting for her to something else. They didn't really have much care for the Diva or the people whose names were about to follow with the next part of her statement.

"Eve told us", she stated, her voice back to normal now she regained her breath.

"Us?", Zack asked, frowning.

"Punk", Janie stood up at this point, "We were talking about something and then she just came over and took us to Medical"

Janie went to ask where the Medical room was but decided against it. She knew that none of them would even allow her anywhere near him and vice versa. But she had to see him, she had a legitimate reason to. Alicia asked Sheamus to chuck her a water bottle and suddenly AJ's nose started to bleed. She headed into the bathroom and it gave Janie the chance to slip out of the room completely unnoticed. She headed down the hall and turned left, then and right. Thankfully there were signs directing her where she needed to go. She felt the nerves start to rise as she got closer to the door at the end of the hall. A door she reached in no time, despite her not wanting to. She sighed and opened the door, praying for Beth not to be awake.

* * *

"Yes, tell Alberto that his car for Monday's episode can't be that one. He's already used it…I don't care what he tells you. The whole point of that is for him to show off new cars each week. He can't go back to using one he used only two weeks ago. You know Michael Cole well enough by now to know he'll bring that up. The damn idiot doesn't miss a thing", Stephanie McMahon scribbled on the notepad on her desk as Ricardo Rodriguez said something in Spanish, "Don't think I don't understand what you've just said to me, Mr. Rodriguez. I could have you fired for tha-"

The door to the office flew open interrupting Steph's call. She was halfway through the usual annoying growl when she looked at the hands that had slammed themselves upon her desk. The Diamond encrusted ring that belonged to only one man caused her to stop breathing.

"Ricardo, I'm going to have to call you back", she declared, "What is it, honey?", she asked as she hung up.

"Oh, don't 'honey' me", Hunter spat, flicking around the piece of paper he had slammed onto the desk.

Stephanie frowned and wondered why her husband was showing him a bank statement of his account.

"Hunter, I already know the balance of your account", she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course you do which is why you're the perfect person to tell me why the hell my account seems to have only $3.50!"

Steph's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as she instantly snapped her head up to look at her husband. What was he talking about?

"Sweetheart, there is no way that there is $3.50 in your account. I would know I-"

"You're the only other person other than Vince who knows my details. Thing is, Steph, I already ask your daddy. I rang the damn bank and they told me the money was withdrawn by a woman called Stephanie McMahon Helmsley", he said turning to face her, "Now, do you happen to know another woman with exactly the same name? Because I sure as hell don't"

Stephanie stood up and walked around the desk, bank statement in hand, she walked over to Hunter and stopped just in front of him.

"Hunter", she said softly, touching his face, "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear"

Hunter stepped back and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, Steph. I'm finding that really hard to believe", he replied and left the room.

He couldn't stand to be in the room with her right now. His wife had taken all of his money and supposedly had no idea; that was probably the biggest lie she could have told him. Except for the lie when she said that their eldest was in fact, her ex-husband, Test's; a lie that unfortunately turned out to be true.

Even to this day, he still hasn't forgiven the Billion Dollar Princess for that lie. For a lot of things when it comes to it, but that wasn't something he wanted to focus on right now. Or was it? Maybe, it was time he started to think about the real reason as to why he was staying with his wife.

* * *

"Oh, Hunter!", Eve said as he bumped into her, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, sorry, Eve", he said solemnly, sliding past her.

"Are you okay?"

Hunter shrugged and then sighed. He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall. Eve took a step towards him, placing a comforting arm on his firm shoulder, the light glistening in her Hazel eyes. Hunter sighed and began to fill her in on what had happened in the office just moments ago.

"Wow, so she says that she doesn't know?", Eve asked once he had finished.

Hunter nodded.

"But I don't believe her. I don't understand why she won't tell me who the money's gone to and why. I'm fed up of hearing her lies"

The Game stood up and turned from Eve which meant he didn't notice her smile. He had just given the answer to a question she desperately needed answered. The Diva took a step towards him and turned him to face her.

"Hunter, you might be interested in this", she said softly.

"Interested in what?", he frowned.

Eve started to tell him about how she saw Big Show leaving her office two weeks bag the day the money was supposedly taken, with a large Black briefcase. She then went on to tell him about how she had overheard him telling Alberto Del Rio that she was the one who had not only given it to him but had asked him to do a job for her, a job that was going to put someone in hospital.

"I confronted him about earlier", she stated.

"You confronted him?"

"Yes", she replied, nodding, "He said that the person he hit wasn't meant to be hit. Steph had wanted him to take out Punk not Janitha"

Hunter didn't know what to do. He wanted to march back in there, demanding an explanation but he didn't want to blow up another argument. Nor could he be bothered with anymore of Steph's lies.

"I'll sort this out and don't worry, I'll make sure no one finds out it was you who told me. Thanks, Eve"

"No", she smiled as she pulled him into a 'comforting' hug, "Thank you, Hunter"

**AN: So there it is. I should probably update by the end of the week or by next week. Not too sure. Anway, don't forget to leave a review! For more of my stories, feel free to read Keeping Them Apart and Three Men, Two Girls And A Whole Lotta Conspiracy. See you next chapter! xxx**


	14. The Beginning of No Way Out

**AN: Wow, it's been just over 2 months, hasn't it? I hadn't realised how much time uni would take up. It's been fun, I'll admit. Worth every second. I feel so guilty that I haven't updated any of my stories. So I feel I'm a little behind, I'm writing chapter 17. Most of it's been written on my phone and then emailed over.**

** Quick update in the story. We're currently at No Way Out, Punk's got to defend his title in a Triple Threat against Khali and Big Show. Randy's up against Brock Lesnar. Urm...Janie's birthday is the day before and Punk's still with Beth. So I'm definitely looking forward to having you guys read this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll write the matches yet. But knwoing me I will do. **

**One more thing, I'm sure you've all heard about Pun's surgery. Glad it went well and get better soon, Punk! And grow your hair back too! I miss the gelled back look. **

**Well, here's chapter 14!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

No Way Out, here he was. Sitting in his dressing room, alone. Ever since that kiss at that party, Beth hadn't given him any space at all. It was starting to piss Punk off. He needed his space so he could prepare for his title defence tonight. But even sitting here, on his own, wasn't helping. There was only one thing that was going through his mind and it was the small Brit he had come to care for so much over the last few weeks, and more specific to that, the altercation that ensued last night. AJ had arranged a small get-together for Janie's birthday. Zack had kindly allowed his house to be used as the venue. So they had all gone down to his for the weekend. Punk would have gone with them, but two things would have happened as a result. The first, he'd have been beaten on site by Sheamus and Randy, clearly they still hadn't forgiven him for putting her in a two week coma, which he understood. The second being, Beth would have invited herself and come with him. She wouldn't be too happy about it, of course, but she'd come either way. Problem was, he wasn't about to break yet another promise and he had told her he wasn't going to 'miss it for the world'. He did want to see Janie and so he went.

* * *

_"We can't stay long, okay", Beth reminded him, "You have training tomorrow morning"_

_Punk rolled his eyes and pressed the doorbell. He smiled as Zack's signature saying: 'Woo! Woo! Woo ! It's the door!' played while they waited. _

_"Don't be a party-pooper, Beth", he told her. _

_"Yo broski!", Zack smiled, opening the door. _

_Punk shook Zack's hand and entered the house. Memories of the party came back. The large space crowded with people, the bass of the music vibrating through the floor. _

_"Do remember that was where you kissed me?", Beth said, purposefully louder than usual. _

_"Actually, Beth, it was you who kissed me", he corrected before heading off to join the others. _

_The atmosphere wasn't as how he had expected. He was expecting it to be tense and fierce, but it was the complete opposite. It felt as if they had been waiting for him to turn up. _

_"Hey! Glad you could make it, fella", Sheamus grinned. _

_Punk shook the Great White's hand before being hugged by Alicia. _

_"How are the wedding plans?", he asked as they let of each other. _

_"Good, she smiled, "Venue's booked, dresses are sorted, and it's now just a matter of sorting out the invitations"_

_"Well, I hope I get one", Beth said, taking Punk's hand. _

_"Of course, you will, Beth", she smiled. _

_Punk looked over to the back of the room. There she was, her Dark Violet hair loosely swishing through the air as Randy spun her around. Punk smiled as he continued to watch her, elegantly dancing to the beat of the music. Something he wished he was just as good at. Janie was wearing a Black My Chemical Romance top that clung to her small frame, showing off her curves, her Dark Red skinny jeans and Blue Velvet flats made him smile even more. He could tell AJ had clearly given her input with numerous amounts of plastic bangles she was wearing on both her wrists. _

_He wanted to shout her name, but he didn't want to give everyone around him a heart attack, Beth especially. Although her reaction would actually be quite funny to watch. She always let out this weird shriek whenever something made her jump. _

_"And he says it's intrigue", AJ whispered to John. _

_"If there's one thing we know about the fella, it's how bad a liar he is", Sheamus laughed before joining Alicia on the 'dance floor'. _

_Punk waited until the song had ended before going over to her. As he took a step forward, Beth had grabbed hold of him._

_"Why don't we grab something to eat before we dance?", she suggested, slightly pulling him. _

_Punk rolled his eyes and then said something that, for the first time since being with Beth, he wasn't going to regret._

_"You go. I'm going to go and see Janie. I have to talk to her about something"_

_AJ caught Punk's gaze as he opened the distance between himself and Beth. _

_"Don't say another word her", she jerked her head in Beth's direction, "for the rest of the night", she mouthed. _

_Punk smiled and nodded, as he turned back to look at Janie, he stopped. She was staring straight at him. Her smile as big the Great Wall of China. Punk didn't know what to do, so he opened his arms and picked her up off her feet. He held her there for a while before putting her down. _

_"Can we go outside?", he asked over the next tune, "I need to talk to you about something"_

_Janie nodded and pointed to the door that led to garden. _

_"I'll be waiting with the others", Randy said as they walked through the door outside. _

_Punk followed her and stopped at a bench around the corner. _

_"I'm sorry", he said as she turned to face him._

_"Sorry? For what?", she frowned. _

_"The party, this whole thing with Beth. It didn't happen how I wanted it to" _

_Janie didn't know where to look. She wasn't even sure what to say. Why was he telling her about how he felt about Beth? It had nothing to do with her. Punk had made that pretty clear by steering clear of her and the others. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear on her birthday, and certainly not in private. _

_"How are things with you?", she asked in an attempt to change the subject._

_Punk frowned in confusion. Why was she asking that? Did she not just listen to anything he said? _

_"Urm...they're-they're...good?", he replied. _

_Janie nodded and looked at the floor. The atmosphere wasn't awkward, it was like there was something that had been said hanging in the air. Clogging up the space. Fact is, there was. Punk still hadn't realised that Janie hadn't understood his explanation of that night. _

_Janie rubbed her arms, and shivered. She was cold. She was beginning to regret coming outside. _

_"Why did you ask me that?", Punk asked. _

_"I'm...I doubt she'd enjoy knowing you were talking to me about her", she shivered. _

_Punk stood up as he shuffled out of his jacket. He slid it around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled. _

_Punk leaned towards her and pressed his lips to her cheek._

_"I wasn't talking about her", he said against her cheek. _

_The tingling feeling of his breath and words, made Janie's cheeks flush Red. She smiled and chuckled as Punk stepped back. A wave of adrenaline ran through him and Punk was suddenly leaning towards her. _

_"Punk, we have to go!", Beth called, "You have to be up early, remember?"_

_"I'm coming!", the WWE champion sighed, "But first", he said, taking hold of her small hand, "I want to dance"_

_They walked back into the house where Beth was waiting, dressed in her coat and umbrella in hand. They walked straight past her and over to Zack who was behind a DJ's table._

_"Can you put on...'Please Don't Find Me'?", Punk whispered. _

_"Sure, bro", he grinned, "Slowing it down, I see?"_

_Punk laughed and nudged him. He then headed back over to where he'd left Janie standing in the middle of the 'floor'. _

_"Miss Harrod", Punk bowed, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"_

_Janie burst into laughter and took his out-stretched hand. _

_"It will be a pleasure, Mr Brooks"_

_Punk slid one of his hands around her waist and held her hand over the left side of his chest with the other._

_So many things one can say_

_All the truth you keep away_

_Just to keep from lying _

_By yourself at night_

_"Wait a minute? Is this Civil Twilight?", Janie asked as she listened to the lyrics._

_Punk nodded. _

_"How did you know I like them?"_

_"I didn't", he replied. _

_"Liar", she laughed. _

_Janie rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Before she was able to even relax into the position, she was yanked back. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Beth snapped. _

_The music stopped and AJ was standing next to her. _

_"Beth, we were ju-"_

_"Don't try to stick up for her, Phil", she interrupted, "I know what you're doing!"_

_AJ stepped forward with her fists clenched, but John stopped her. _

_"Yeah, you stop her, John. You better keep a leash on that one, and on this one too", she snapped, pointing to Janie. _

_"Beth, come on, this is s-"_

_"Can you not see what this good-for-nothing, little, supposed birthday girl is trying to do to you?", she asked, stepping towards Janie, "You think you're clever, but I can see right through you"_

_Beth took another step towards her so that they were face-to-face. Her nose brushed Janie's cheek, as she reached for her hair and that had done it. She lunged for her, shoving the Diva back into the long table with food. The two women were covered in cake and all sorts of party food, but Janie didn't care. She seized a handful of Blonde hair and was throwing her around. _

_"I'm not someone who likes my personal space invaded!", she shouted. _

_And it was true, that was why she had lashed out. Beth was so close to her, she felt small like a Borrower (AN: Still can't believe the little brother in the family is Tom Felton, Draco Malfoy, as many of us or you know him)_

_Punk was rooted to the spot. All of them were, they'd never seen Janie like act like this. She was usually so quiet, but yet here they all were. Watching her like she was some kind of animal that had been released from her cage. She wasn't screaming, that was Beth. Nor was she shouting, she was letting out some kind of shriek. AJ was reminded of a cheater, while Sheamus kept thinking of a lioness. _

_"Get her off me!", Beth screamed._

_Punk just stood there, gawping. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Randy emerged from the kitchen and was transfixed. He chuckled and headed over to the women, slipped his arms around her and she stopped. Her rasping breath brushing his hand. He swept her off her feet and pulled back. Beth pulled herself up to her feet, gasping for breath. _

_"You better keep her on a leash, Randy", she said to him. _

_"You shouldn't have invaded her personal space then"_

_Beth gasped and shook her head in disgust. She dusted herself off and turned to Punk, who was still standing there. _

_"Well, look at her", she pointed, "The girl's crazy"_

_Janie snapped her head up and looked at Beth. She tilted her head and smirked. _

_'Crazy? Oh, I'll show you crazy', she thought to herself. _

_Beth felt a cold shiver run down her spine as Janie continued to stare at her. Punk felt himself smile. He was enjoying watching Beth squirm. He watched her, then grabbed hold of Beth and headed towards the door. _

_"Wait in the car, I'll be back in a bit"_

_"Phil, where are yo-"_

_Punk had walked back into the house and left Beth standing there. He headed over to Janie who was standing with Randy and AJ. _

_"Punk?", Janie asked, wondering as to why he'd returned. _

_"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?", he asked. _

_Janie smiled and nodded. She was fine. She felt good but a little guilty. _

_"I don't think I'd have stopped if not for Randy", she said, turning to look at the Viper. _

_A hint of jealously filled Punk as he looked at Randy. He hid it by nodding at him and returned his focus to Janie. _

_"I just wanted to give you this", he handing her a small box. _

_He kissed her cheek again. His lips lingering for a few seconds._

_"Happy birthday", he whispered as he pulled back. _

* * *

Punk sighed as he remembered last night. That fight. He still couldn't get over what he'd seen. Janie's...he had no idea what to call it. But it was what Randy had said to Beth afterwards that bothered him.

_'You shouldn't have invaded her personal space then'_

It wasn't so much what he said, it how he said it. No hint of sarcasm whatsoever. Did that mean she wasn't one for people who got in her face? He didn't know. He sighed, picking up his title from the coffee table in front of him. Tonight he was going to be defending this in a Triple Threat match. Under usual circumstances, Punk would be feeling alright. Triple Threat matches are his favourites. They were his forte, so to speak. He loved the fact that everything was on line and that at any given time, the match could easily be won or lost. It was just how he liked it. Yet the circumstances for this match was completely different. Yes, it was a Triple Threat match and yes, everything was on the line. But the chances of Punk being able to retain his title weren't what they should have been. It was as if no one had even considered the fact it was his title that was being defended. But, yet, he knew that they had been. It was because of that very reason that this match had even been made. He was going up against two giants who, together, weighed over 1000lbs. This wasn't a Triple Threat match nor was it a handicap match. It was to be a brutal beat down.

Punk sighed as someone knocked the door. He really wasn't interested in talking to people tonight. He trudged over to the door and opened it to see Josh Matthews standing there with a small camera crew behind him.

"Look, Punk, I know you don't want to talk about this, but I've sort of been forced to make you. I promise I'll make it quick"

Punk sighed for a second time and nodded. Vince would have killed him if he hadn't given at least, some kind of interview about tonight's match. As Punk went to grab to his title, Josh signalled for the camera to be switched on.

"I'm Josh Matthews and joining me now is the man who will be defending his title tonight in the Main Event against two of WWE's biggest forces. Please welcome, the WWE champion, CM Punk"

"How you doing, Josh?", Punk nodded and adjusted his title which he'd hooked over his shoulder.

"Punk, can you give us some inclination as to your feelings, in regards, to tonight's match?"

"Match? That's what you want to call it? Josh, you and I know fully well that this isn't a match. This is going to be more than a Triple Threat match and more than a Handicap match. My title is being defended against two giants. Giants, Josh. I'm going to have to do everything in my power to keep this", he told him, patting his title, "So, at the moment, I'm a little nervous, I'll admit, but I'm ready for tonight"

Josh nodded and pulled the mic from Punk.

"What would you say to John Laurinaitis for putting this match together?"

"Say? Who says I need to say anything to the man?", Punk laughed, "He's my boss, yeah, and he'll hear what I have to say later...when I put both my opponents to sleep"

Punk opened the door into his dressing room and dropped his title on the sofa and headed towards the bathroom. Before he did any kind of wrestling, he needed a shower.

* * *

Janie was sitting in Randy's dressing room waiting for him to return from an interview he was having about his upcoming battle with Brock Lesnar. The fact she was alone was something she didn't like, but everyone else was too busy preparing for tonight's Pay-Per-View. She hadn't really spoken to Punk, since the altercation that happened on her birthday, and it wasn't making her any better. Her wrists were almost the same colour as tomatoes because she'd been slitting them so much. She even had to buy a new sharpener for the blade. It was only just last week that she had decided to go and get completely drunk that she almost got herself run over, if not for Randy. But that didn't bother her, what did was the fact that Alberto Del Rio had decided to enforce even more of his 'power' than he was already was, and it was because of him, she wasn't talking to Punk. Because Alberto wasn't allowing her to, and with the way things ended that night, she was glad she wasn't. But things hadn't exactly improved for her as the day went on. Alberto had gotten her into a state that she hadn't wanted to re-visit. Somewhere she hadn't been for the last six years, well she wasn't that close to that state but she was getting closer, and that was what worried her. So it was safe to say that she wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment.

"What would you say to Mr Laurinaitis for deciding to put you in a match against Brock Lesnar?", Matt Striker asked.

She took a swig from the bottle of water, which she had taken from the mini fridge at the back of the room and sat down. The camera was now focused on Randy who smirked as he took in Matt's question.

"The thing with Brock Lesnar, Matt, is that he's an ass-kicker, a self-defined ass kicker, but an ass-kicker, nevertheless. Funny thing about that is he hasn't actually proved it...yet. But I'll give him credit. He's tough, but I'm tougher"

She smiled at the thought but it soon faded as she soon remembered what happened the time they encountered each other. Things hadn't exactly ended well between them. A memory that was still quite fresh in her head.

"So, Randy, do you feel that you are responsible for what happened to Janie two weeks ago?", Matt asked.

Randy seized hold of Matt's tie and yanked him towards him.

"I don't think that I'm the person you should be asking that question to, Matt", he whispered in a cold, decisive tone, "Why don't you go ask him and then come back to me?"

"Fact of the matter is, Josh", Randy began, releasing his hold of the interviewer, "I'm the Viper. The Apex Predator and I can only take so much before I unleash my venom"

Randy walked out of the shot and down the corridor. That last question still ringing through his mind. Did he count himself responsible for what happened to Janie? The answer was obvious. Of course, he did. She had ended up with a fractured wrist. If not, for Punk it could have been worse, much worse. Now, he knew how Punk was feeling, now he understood why Punk had decided to leave her (back when she was in her coma). Except the difference between him and Punk was, Randy kept his promise and came back when he said he was going to. He let out frustrated groan and smacked the wall on his left. His groan turning into a howl of pain. Janie knew he'd be making his way back and so she decided now would be a good time to settle her rumbling stomach. She glanced at the room, checking she hadn't left anything valuable on show and walked down the hall. As she turned her corner, her head smacked into something cold and hard and she fell to the floor.

"Oh, shit! Are you alright?"

Janie closed her eyes and told herself not to look up. She nodded and waited, glaring at the boots on the feet standing opposite her. She couldn't reply, her head was pounding and she was struggling to get it under wraps. Punk's hands carefully slid around her back and he brought her upright. He carefully tilted my head to the side to inspect any damage done by the door which he had opened and smacked me in the face. His hand lingered on her soft cheek and slowly their eyes met. The ambient sounds of muffled cheers from the WWE Universe and the occasional conversation hung in the air. Janie suddenly found the distance between them closing as he leaned towards me. Her heartbeat picked up and she could just about breathe. Their lips were inches away and then he suddenly pulled back.

"You'll live", he said after a few seconds, "I think"

"Thanks for your diagnosis...doctor", she replied softly.

He straightened up and gestured down the hall.

"So...urm, are you ready for this?"

"If you're referring to the match, in which, John is going to stand in a ring, surrounded by a Steel Cage opposite someone who beat the shit out of Josh Matthews, broke Shawn Michaels' arm and is pretty much what I'd call a beast. Then, no, I'm not re..."

"Is that what you think of me?"

Suddenly, she stopped and turned to see none other than Brock Lesnar behind them, his eyes burning with rage. Her eyes widened and she began to shake. Punk wanted to lunge for him, he wanted to beat the man to a pulp. He went to step forward but Janie grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.

"That's right, little one, you stop him. I'm pretty sure the man doesn't want to be defending his championship with a broken arm now, does he?"

"Actually, the man continued to fight after fracturing his skull, as a matter of fact. So having a broken arm wouldn't make any difference, I'd still be able to kick your ass"

Brock growled and Punk smirked. If Janie's hand wasn't still holding his arm, Punk would have lunged for him that very moment. He pushed her behind him, his arm resting on her leg, keeping her close to him. Brock laughed and it sent a cold chill down her neck. Even without opening his mouth, the man (if he even deserved to be called such) was still scary. He was like the Bogeyman of adults, or whatever it is that's scares kids these days.

"Oh, don't you worry you're pretty little head", he smiled as he walked past them, "The only person I'm going to do some real damage to is waiting for me out there"

He turned the corner, winking at her as he did so. Punk waited a few seconds before moving his arm from her leg.

"I hope John gives him the beat of his life. That guy is a piece of work", he said turning to face her, "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hmm", she mumbled.

"No, you're not", he stated.

She wasn't. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Her face had lost all its colour. Her hand had frozen mid-air from where she had taken hold of Punk's arm. Punk's had took hold of hers and he escorted her back to the room and then headed down to his own, something he didn't want to do, but nevertheless, Beth would have been even more pissed off with him. Especially once he fills her in on why he took so long on an errand that was only supposed to take five minutes.

**AN: Well, hope it was good return chapter. It's sort of a filler, I guess. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks and I've missed this soo much! xxx**


	15. The Attempted Takedown

**AN: Sooo, here I am with the next installment of Intrigue Not Attraction. I think I may be nearing the end of this story. Well, I did think that and then I've just added a new twist to the whole Jericho/Punk feud. I'm looking forward to it. Whilst on the subject of Punk, the man was robbed at the Slammys. Sorry, Cena should not have won Superstar of the year. That was Punk's hands down. If he was face, he'd have won it, I bet. **

**Well, here's chapter 15!**

**Chapter Fifthteen**

_Look in my eyees..._

_What do you see?_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger _

_I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be _

_Oh, I'm the Cult of Personality_

Punk walked out to an extraordinary wave of cheers and screams and you name it. The CM Punk chant was louder than it ever had been. Because they all knew, that tonight was going to be the match of his life. One slip-up, and it was over. One look at the wrong time and he would not be going home with that title tonight. He couldn't afford to let that happen.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!", he shouted at the top of his voice.

Because it was 'clobbering time. It was time for him to get his head in the game and get ready to take out his two opponents. Both of whom weighed more than 1000lbs. Of course, they would team up to take him down, but Punk's main idea was to turn them against each other. How he was going to that? He had no clue. But where's the will, there's a way. Big Show and Khali were waiting for him, fists clenched and ready. Punk was scared. He had an idea as to what waited for him once the bell rang. He'd been in the ring with Show before. He had beaten Show before, but tonight was going to be his first match against Khali. He'd spent most of the week, trying to find ways of countering the man's attacks. But everyone had come up short. All except Batista, but Punk wasn't built like The Animal. He was faster, a better technical fighter, and that was what he was going to have to rely on. His speed, his skill, and not his power. It wasn't that he didn't have any, because he did, but he realised that if he moved at a pace that only he could handle, then they wouldn't be able to get at him. Well, that's what he thought.

But he was up against two giants, so the likelihood of him being able to even move was going to be quite low.

"BEST IN THE WORLD!", he screamed from the turnbuckle, raising in his belt in the air.

The crowd joined in him in a massive roar, which soon faded at the same time his music did. Khali was in one corner and Show was in another. Punk could feel the adrenaline building as waited for the bell to be rung. The referee, Charles Robinson nodded and the bell was rung. As soon as it had, Khali and Show came for him. Punk ducked and ran across to the ropes, as he sprung he jumped, his feet slamming into the back of Show's leg. Big Show fell, pushing Khali forward and over the top rope. Punk ran forward into the ropes and brought his foot into Show's face as he sprung back. Show wavered a little, so Punk ran at the ropes again. But he never made it back to Show. Khali had grabbed hold of his foot, pulling it back. Punk fell face first onto the mat. He groaned as he could feel the pain from his neck bouncing back like it did. He didn't even get the time to do that as Khali pulled him from under the bottom rope and flung his across the floor, and neither did Khali as Big Show had ran at him barging his opponent off the apron. Punk rolled out of the way as Khali fell to the floor.

"You can't beat me!", Big Show bellowed as he seized Punk and threw him into one of the turnbuckles. The 500lb athlete ran at Punk, squashing him with all his weight. As he stepped back, Punk slid down and groaned. He couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had ripped all the air out of him. He could just make the sound of Big Show's bellowing voice.

"You can't beat me, Punk!", he roared, "No one can!"

Show placed his size 22E boot on Punk's back and stepped on him. The crowd winced as Punk let out a painful scream. The weight of Big Show's foot on his back was unbearable. He tried scrambling for the ropes, but he couldn't move. He was trapped. Big Show was laughing as he applied a bit more pressure causing Punk to scream again.

"Do you want to tap?", Charles Robinson asked.

"No!", Punk snapped, "Just get him off me"

Charles stood up and went to push Big Show back, but Khali had beaten him to it. The Punjabi Playboy had lifted his left leg and took Big Show right off his feet.

"Whoa! Did you see that, Mich...?"

Jerry couldn't finish his sentence as he'd taken his eye off the match, as had Michael. They weren't looking at what was going on in front of them. The TVs in the table had changed views and was now focusing on the person who was now making their way down the ramp.

"Wait a minu-", Michael said.

"What's...Please tell me that's not who I think it is?", Jerry asked, hoping that he wasn't right.

"I'm afraid it is, King. That's Brock Lesnar. What's he doing out here?"

And just as Michael Cole had said, Brock Lesnar was making his way down the ramp. He had a match with Randy earlier that night and it was probably one the best matches of the night so far. As soon as the bell had rung, Randy snapped and unleashed a different side of him. Worse than the usual Viper he exposed, this one was more lethal, angrier. The WWE Universe had gone silent as they watched The Apex Predator go to work on the self-professed ass-kicker. Every punch Brock would hit, Randy countered with five more. Suddenly, Brock had found a crack and took it. He threw Randy around the ring like he was a blanket. The two of them were beating each other with anything and everything they could find. Brock had taken Randy through a table, while Randy had RKO'd him through the Spanish announce table. The match was epic and no one could tell who was going to win. Or so they thought until Randy had climbed the turnbuckle and went to Dropkick Brock. The man caught him in mid-air and flung him onto his shoulder, hitting the F-5 soon after. Randy was out or so everyone had thought.

"That's it!", Michael said as he called their match, "Randy's out. Brock's won the match"

One!

Two!

Thr-

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!", Jerry exclaimed, "He kicked out! Randy kicked out!"

Kick out he did. Brock suddenly roared in frustration and went crazy. He had turned into Randy, unloading punch after punch after punch. He picked Randy up again and got ready to hit the F-5 again. As he flung Randy around him, he wasn't expecting Randy to do what he did. Randy had grabbed hold of his neck, turning it into an RKO, and that was how the match ended. Randy had pinned him and left the unconscious Brock in the ring, like a crumpled heap.

But that had nothing to do with why Brock had decided to interfere with the Main Event. He stopped at the end of the ramp and stood there as the match continued. Punk had slipped his way back into the ring and had hit a Double DDT on Big Show with Khali, which only left the two of them. They circled the ring and that was when Punk saw him. He frowned as he looked at the man standing only a few feet away from him. Why he was there, he didn't know. No one did, but that was something Punk didn't want to think about now. He turned his focus back to Khali just in time to see a large foot heading straight for him. The crowd groaned as he fell to the ground, Khali landing on him for the third pinfall of the match. Punk just about had enough energy to kick out at the count of two. And that was when Brock had made his move. He slid into the ring, shoving the ref out of the way (the consequences of which meant he'd end up with a $5,000 fine, but he didn't care). Khali looked at him and he kicked the 7ft man in his face. Punk pulled himself up as Brock turned to the Big Show. He looked at the man, nodded and the two of them headed for Punk. The disqualification bell had rung and Punk decided now would be a good time to leave the ring, but he never made it. Brock had picked him up and hooked him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The crowd knew what was coming and so did Punk, but it was too late to do anything about it. Punk wriggled as he tried to get off the man's shoulders, but Brock's grip was too tight. The last thing Punk remembered was glancing at a sign in the crowd somewhere that read: 'Punk digs crazy English chicks'.

* * *

Punk awoke the next morning to see Beth smiling, holding a plate in her hand.

"Morning", she said softly.

"Hi", he replied as he sat up and took the plate from her.

He smiled as he looked at his breakfast, it was half an Apple, half an Orange and three slices of Bacon. Beth felt good as she watched him eat, he hadn't smiled in a while and that was another thing she was able to cross off her list.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, once he'd finished.

"Like I've been thrown out of a ring"

"Well, technically you were, and both announce tables"

Punk groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. No wonder, he was so sore.

"I'm going to take a shower and then, I'm going to get off to the arena"

"Phil, baby, you can't seriously want to do some training with the state you're in", Beth cautioned.

Punk shook his head and picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the back of a chair in the room.

"No, Beth, I need to see the trainer. My muscles are killing me. Don't worry", he called as he entered the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?", Beth called, grinning.

"Er…no thanks. I'm…urm, in too much pain to think about stuff like that, Beth", he apologized and switched on the hot water, before it gave her the chance to think of some other sexual fantasy she wanted to have.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw, Night After No Way Out**

"What did I tell you?", a voice rasped into her ear, "I thought I told you that you were not allowed to talk to...that man ever again"

"I know. I'm sorry", she said in haste, "He opened the do-"

"I don't care!", Alberto Del Rio snapped, applying pressure on the hold he had around her neck, "You should have just walked away. Now here's what you're going to do; you're going to..."

Del Rio lowered his voice, his breath blowing in Janie's face. Her eyes closed as she blocked the image of Del Rio with his hands running over her torso and arms from her head. It didn't work very well, but it allowed her to focus on the instructions he was giving her. Janie nodded and went to walk but the Mexican Aristocrat yanked her back into the wall. His leg sliding over her free foot, keeping her in place.

"You didn't think I was going to forget about this, did you?"

"But he's still in ther-"

"Well, then you'll just have to be quiet then won't you? Ricardo can go with you"

The man whom Del Rio was referring to groaned, which received a very unpleasant scowl from his 'master'.

"It's so you don't go running off to that little 'Straight Edge' weirdo or that little snake like you did last time. You leave nothing to chance. Nothing, if you do, I'll break your other leg. Got it?"

Janie nodded, the tear falling down her face. She opened her eyes after Del Rio placed his usual kiss on her cheek and shoved her head against the wall, giving her an instant headache. Could she really do it? Go with Ricardo and pretend that she had just disappeared of the face of the Earth? Knowing that Randy and AJ and the others would be frantically trying to find her? She had no choice. It wasn't as if she already had to do everything he told her to, anyway. She was technically his captive, after all. She wasn't even supposed to have spent the day with Randy anyway, but Del Rio had, for some reason, allowed her to do so. Randy was going to kill her, not literally, of course. But Del Rio, however, Janie had come to take everything he told her (or threatened her with, in this case) in the literal sense. She couldn't see any other way. She was sure that someday he would end up beating her into hospital but this time she was more worried that she wouldn't be leaving the same way she came in. Everything about Alberto scared her, his voice, his touch, everything. She didn't need to go into full detail, to know what she was talking about. The memories she had in her head did that for her. Ricardo waited, as instructed, and followed her as she made her way back to the dressing room. She could see the light glistening off whatever it was he was holding, and she knew that she daren't defy Del Rio's instructions or else she'd have found out what it was.

Together, they entered the ring, Del Rio sliding his arm around her back, a tight grip on waist.

"Don't try anything. You know what the consequences are", he whispered as he waited for his opponent.

Of course, she did. She gave a subtle nod, and held back her sigh.

_Look in my eyes_

_What do you see?_

Janie felt a little safer as 'Cult of Personality' began to play. The WWE champion was greeted by a wave of cheers and a 'CM Punk' chant as he walked out onto the stage.

"It's clobbering time!", he shouted, as he turned around and started to walk backwards.

He had spotted Janie from the second he turned back around. Janie could see that he was beginning to slow down and she didn't want him to. She wasn't about to cause yet another problem between Punk and someone else. She seemed to be doing that just fine with Beth.

"Just keep walking", she mouthed to him.

He went to stop but could see the evident fear in her eyes, he knew he had to follow her instructions. Instead, he headed down to the ring and tried to pretend as if nothing had happened. But he couldn't do it. He could feel the anger building as he raised his belt in the air. The crowd had no idea what was happening, of course, but that didn't matter, because soon enough they would. The three of them stood in the ring, Janie's eyes completely focused on the man opposite her. Sheamus was trying his hardest not to look at her, but he couldn't resist.

_'What the hell are you doing with him?_', he wanted to ask.

Maybe this was a plan of Alberto's. Bring her out to distract him. It was a good thing that this was just a normal singles match, or Punk was sure he wouldn't have left with his title.

Janie went to take a step towards him but Alberto pulled her back a little. It was so subtle that the cameras couldn't pick it up, but Punk did. Before he knew it, Janie was being led towards the edge of the ring. Ricardo helped her climb down the steel steps and kept hold of her wrist. Her gaze had not moved from Punk, and it was going to stay on him for the rest of the match. The bell rang a few seconds later, and Punk snapped. He ran at Del Rio, and knocked him to the ground.

"Spear! Spear! Spear!", Michael Cole called.

"Wait a minute", Jerry Lawler said, confused, "Punk never does the Spear"

Punk was going crazy. Punching, Del Rio every part of Del Rio he could reach. The ref pulled him off the Mexican before allowing him to go again. Again, Punk lunged at him, forcing Alberto into a headlock and throwing him into one of the turnbuckles. Alberto tried to counter with a punch but he'd seen it and brought his foot to the side of his head. Ricardo tried to jump up onto the apron but Janie had grabbed hold of him before he could even put his knee onto the apron.

"What are you doing?", he asked as he looked at her.

Janie didn't reply and returned her focus onto what was happening in the centre of the ring. Punk pushed Del Rio into the ropes and as he came back, he threw Alberto over his shoulder. He knew he was standing in the right place when he heard the sound of Del Rio fell hitting the outside with a thud. Ricardo ran towards his 'master' and helped him to his feet, whispering something to him in Spanish. Janie frowned as she wondered what he had suggested but pushed it out of her mind. Whatever it was, she was sure it was going to be something that would compromise Punk's chances of winning the match.

Punk slipped out of the ring and looked at Janie.

"I'm fine", she mouthed.

He waited for Alberto to get up and ran at them. Alberto had pulled Ricardo back, jumping out of the way. But what he hadn't expected was for Janie, at the last second had push to Alberto back towards Ricardo. By then it was too late, Punk crashed into them, the three of them smashing into the barrier. Ricardo was out for the count, and Janie stood there, pretending to look shocked. Alberto shoved the Straight Edge star off him and looked at her. He knew what had happened and she knew that he had. He gave a sly smile and turned to face Punk, kicking him straight in the head and sending him back into the ring. In the split second she'd made a mistake of possibly costing Punk the match. Alberto slipped into the ring and wrapped his legs around Punk's torso and leaned back onto his back, pulling his arms. Punk let out a howling cry of pain, which Janie flinched at. Every part of her was telling her to close her eyes, but she forced herself to keep them open. Del Rio released the hold after Punk had scrambled for the ropes. He waited until Punk was on his feet and then stepped back. Everyone knew what was coming next. Everyone except Punk. Or they thought. As Alberto pulled out Punk's arm, the Irish Warrior had bent his knees, allowing Del Rio to slide onto his shoulders. The GTS happened so quick it would have been missed if anyone had blinked.

"Here is your winner, CM Punk!"

The ref raised his hand in the air, officially declaring him as the winner. Janie watched as he headed over the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air.

"Best in the world!", he shouted.

'_Yes, you are'_, she thought to herself.

His focus, however, was on the small woman standing at the edge of the ring to his left. Janie couldn't help the wide smile that was now beaming across her face.

"Punk!", she screamed, pointing.

The Big Show was steaming down the ramp towards him. Climbing up to the turnbuckle, Punk say perched like a bird. He waited until Big Show was a little closer and hoped that what he was about to do would actually work. Show had headed across the mat but wasn't expecting Punk to do what he did. Pun leapt through the air, his feet, smashing into Big Show's face. The ring bounced as the 500lb giant was knocked off his feet.

The crowd screamed as Punk felt the adrenaline build in the pit of his stomach. He raised his arms and smiled. When he turned around to face Janie, she was gone. Del Rio, who had come around, was dragging her towards the ramp, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Punk!", she screamed again.

But the warning was too late. A large fist smacked into his gut, and he fell to the ground. Janie struggled to pull herself out of his grip to get to Punk as Khali, roared down the arena. She kicked her heels off, knocking them into Alberto's shins and ran back to the ring. The doctors were with him by the time, she had gotten onto the apron. The ref pulled down the ropes and helped her into the ring.

"I'm...I'm fine", Punk groaned as he pulled himself onto all fours.

Janie couldn't speak. She reached out to touch him but someone had seized her hand. She slowly raised her head and Alberto was standing above her, his eyes ablaze with anger. Her yanked her to her feet and shook his head.

"I told you there would be consequences", he stated before bringing his hand across her face. He turned to Punk, picked him up, threw him out of the ring and turned his attention back to Janie, who had ended back on the mat after the slap. She was trying to slide herself back into a corner but it wasn't working very well. Del Rio grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head back so she was looking up at him.

"What is this man doing?", Jerry said in disgust as Del Rio slapped her again.

"There are something's I don't usually mind when it comes to this man", Cole replied, "But this is just going too far"

Janie's face was buried under her hair. The silent crowd could only watch as Alberto continued his public humiliation of the small woman, who was now sprawled out in the ring.

"There's one thing about this...this _vagabundo_", he began, pulling her head back and kissing her cheek, "One thing that Randy, Sheamus, AJ or even the mighty Punk himself doesn't know"

Alberto smiled and kissed her cheek again, slowly running his finger up her arm. Janie shivered under his touch, which only made him laugh. He slapped her again, shoving her face away from him.

"Hold her", he demanded, pointing at her wrist. Ricardo held her down as Alberto reached for her end of her glove, but he never got hold of it. Punk had slipped into the ring and ran at the trio, spearing Del Rio to the ground. He began punching Del Rio with everything he had. Every gap, Alberto made, Punk punched him. Janie watched and realised that he wasn't going to stop. She didn't know what to do. As much as she enjoyed what Punk was doing to him, she wasn't about to let Punk get into trouble over her. She took a deep breath and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. One hand was over his chest, keeping them together. His heartbeat beating furiously under her hand. The other taken hold of the wrist he had been using to punch Del Rio's head in. She'd have grabbed his fist but he arms weren't long enough.

"Stop", she whispered, "You'll kill him if you don't"

Punk relaxed and entwined his fingers with hers. They stayed there for a few moments, allowing nothing else to fill their thoughts but the feeling of the other's touch on their skin. Punk didn't want to let her go and neither did Janie. Punk turned his head to look at her and kissed her forehead. He didn't care that the entire world was watching. They could watch all for as long as they wanted, for all he cared. He wanted to hold her for ages; he wanted his lips to feel her skin again. Janie returned Punk's forehead kiss with one on his cheek. Her lips lingered for a while until Del Rio began to shake underneath Punk. The WWE champion lifted his knee of Alberto's chest, creating some distance between them.

Alberto lunged for Janie and she suddenly lashed out with her foot, kicking him back into the ropes. Punk then followed with a Dropkick, sending Del Rio over the top rope. He turned and helped Janie to her feet, the two of them watched as Del Rio and Ricardo headed back up the ramp.

"This isn't over!", Del Rio shouted as he moved backwards.

"Oh, no. It's only just begun", Punk smiled.

"How in the world did you end up with him?", Punk asked as soon as they were backstage.

Janie opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone else.

"There you are!"

Punk raised his head to see Beth heading towards him. She pulled him towards her and started to inspect his face.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"I'm fine, Beth", he replied coldly.

But Beth took no notice, she wrapped her arms him, squeezing him a little, to which Punk groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", she asked, pulling back immediately.

Punk shook his head and looked over to where Janie was standing, or had been. She had used Beth's distraction to disappear. Someone was waiting for her, and she had made a promise to go back to him. No matter what.

**AN: Well, there's chapter 15. Don't forget to add a review, and read my other stories. I'll be updating with another chapter after Raw tonight. #CMPUNK #BITW xxx**


	16. You Don't Want To Know

**AN: Happy Boxing Day everyone! Sorry I didn't update after Raw. It was 4am over here in the lovely UK when it finished so I went to sleep. But for the wonderfuly Candice, here you go. The song at the beginning was just hilarious, wasn't it? I couldn't stop laughing at the animated Punk. John looked a bit like Wallace (he's from a tv show called Wallace and Gromit, we have over here). **

**Anyway, this is sort of a filler chapter and it's the beginning of a good idea I've got now. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Here's chapter 16!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You still haven't heard from her, fella?"

"Nope, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. This wouldn't have happened"

"Hey, hey, hey", Sheamus said, patting Randy's shoulder, "It's not your fault. You had a match to prepare for, I'm sure she knew that. Don't worry, the little lass will turn up"

Randy sighed and sat down. Janie hadn't returned from the match with Del Rio and no one seemed to know where she had gone. Not even Punk, the last man to be with her. Randy thought back to what he'd seen happen in the middle of the ring Monday night. That kiss she gave him. The subtle kiss, it sent fire coursing through his veins. The man she had her arms around had been treating her like absolute shit the last few days. Yet, she still seemed to care for him. It was the one thing he didn't understand. He felt like he was missing something. Because it seemed to him that Janie had forgotten the altercation at her birthday and at No Way Out. Most of all, he was pissed because Punk had been the one who had taken her to hospital. Because Punk had been the one who had comforted her when her wrist had to be put back into place. Because Punk was the one who saved her from Brock and Del Rio two days ago. But yet after all that, he would run along off to Beth and Janie seemed to be fine with it. Whatever had caused her to disappear of the face of the Earth, he knew it wasn't good. It was one of the reasons why he was glad not to have bumped into the Second City Saviour over the last two days. He would have beaten the hell out of him. In Randy's mind, Punk was playing Janie about, and he didn't like that. In fact, he wanted to kill them man for it. But in the end it came down to the girl who had been travelling with them for the last few weeks.

"It's been two days, Sheamus", Randy sighed, dropping his head back, "Three, if you count Sunday"

"Don't worry, Randy, she'll turn up", AJ said softly, reaching into the crisp packet Sheamus had in his head.

Somehow Randy was finding that incredibly hard to believe. The silence that was floating around the room hung like a loose piece of clothing on a wire hanger. Anyone could have broken it but they weren't going to risk it. The only sound that was heard was Sheamus crunching crisps and even then he was chewing a lot slower than normal. The door to hotel room opened and John Cena walked into the room. He went to greet everyone but AJ shook her head at him. His usual beaming smile had faded and disappeared along with the question he had for AJ's head shake. He slowly made his way along the room and sat on the sofa next to the Geek Goddess. The Cenation president exchanged a glance with Sheamus and then at Zack Ryder who had emerged from the kitchen with Alicia who shrugged. John gave up trying to get the gist of why the room was so silent and slumped back into the chair.

_'If you can't beat them, join them'_, he thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh! This is pathetic!", AJ snapped.

The four men in the room looked at her and she jumped up from the sofa.

"Janie wouldn't want to us sit here moping like little kids! Nor would she wants us trying to fi-"

"Don't you start trying to talk like you can read Janie's mind", Randy said solenmly, standing up.

AJ shook her head, throwing her arms in frustration.

"Well, for your information, **_Ran-dy_**", AJ replied, poking his chest, "I do know her. She's not the kind of woman who hides her thoughts very easily"

Randy took a step towards the Diva and John went to stand up, AJ turned and pushed him back down, rolling her eyes.

"I can handle myself, John", she snapped.

John held his hands up in apology and re-adjusted his cap.

"As I was saying, you're sitting here bringing us down because you don't know where she is. She's most likely caught up in some crap with Mr. Expensive Taco Man"

Sheamus chocked on a crisp as he tried to hold in his laugh, while the others frowned and began trying to figure out who she was talking about.

"Del Rio" Zack said once he had figured it out.

"At least someone's on the ball", she said.

Randy nodded and thought for a few moments. Normally, he'd have gone to find her but that wasn't what was bothering him. What could she possibly be hoping to gain from sticking with Del Rio?

"But that's not all that's bothering you though, is it?", AJ said as he headed towards the front door.

Randy stopped and turned slightly.

_'Oh here we go'_, he thought.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?", she repeated.

Randy frowned, trying to act confused but he knew it was no use.

"Don't", her mouthed to her.

She smiled and tilted her head. As they look at each other, Randy knew. He knew that she knew that he knew what she'd caught onto. What she'd found out. It was just a matter of hoping she wouldn't say it aloud.

"Do you want to know when I figured it out?", she asked, her voice lowering a few octaves, "Sunday night when I came to talk to you"

Randy closed his eyes and waited. He knew when she referring to. When they watched Janie walk down the ramp hand-in-hand with the man who has her now. Randy thought back to his actions that night. He went crazy. Screaming at the tv. He wanted to go out there but AJ had, despite her small size, managed to hold him back, and then it came to the end of that match. He hadn't watched it, he headed into the bathroom and returned to see the kiss she had placed on his cheek.

"That's not the real reason, you're moping, is it?", AJ asked.

Randy didn't say anything. He turned and reached for the door handle.

"You can't seem to understand why she likes Punk and not you", AJ blurted out.

Randy pivoted and began to head straight for her. Sheamus and John jumped up from their seats while Zack pulled her back behind him.

"You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!", he shouted over the two of them.

"I'm not trying to get you angry, Randy", AJ replied softly, "You're doing that all by yourself"

Randy sighed and shoved his two friends off him.

"You think it's okay to go blurting people's secrets out like that?", he asked, "Don't answer that. You Divas are all the same, innocent in front of the camera but complete bitches behind it"

"Whoa, come on, man", Zack said, "That's not needed"

Randy scoffed and smirked. He didn't care anymore. He'd given up caring. It didn't seem to be getting him anywhere.

"Really? Give me one name then, Zack"

"What?"

"Come on, one name of a Diva in this business who hasn't exploited someone for money, or fame, or opened their mouths for the sake of it. One name, that's all I want"

Zack thought for a few seconds wanted to say a number of people but he couldn't see the point. He knew that every name he came up with Randy would find something bad to say about them. But then he couldn't have found a bad thing on every Diva could he?

"Fine, we all know about Eve, no point in mentioning her. Askana?"

"Fooled Teddy into thinking she liked him when she was using him to get Antonio Cesaro a title shot. Next"

"Kaitlyn"

Sheamus couldn't help but tense as the Long Island Ice Z said his ex's name. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember how they broke up, but he knew it was coming, nevertheless.

"Kissed Dolph behind Sheamo's back and still won't get over Eve getting Askana to attack her. Next"

"Rosa Mendes"

"Used her seductive ways to get Alberto to beat Hornswoggle after he pulled a prank on her. Next"

"Urm...everyone knows about Layla, so I guess...Beth Phoenix"

"Accused Punk of cheating and never let him have a moment for himself and still does. Next"

Zack sighed and fell on the sofa. This was getting harder than he thought. He was running out of Divas.

"Tamina"

"Betrayed the Usos by siding with The Prime Time Players. Next"

AJ suddenly and sat on Zack's lap.

"Okay, okay, we get the point, what is it with you men, seriously?", she laughed.

The three men still stand couldn't help but look at in complete confusion. They watched as she jumped up and skipped her way around the sofa, jumping on Randy's back.

"I'm sorry, okay. Forgive me?", she whispered.

Randy sighed and went to nod, but then decided against it.

"Fella, if you're gonna give her your answer I suggest you give it to her now. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be on the end of her wrath"

Randy sighed and nodded. In truth, he had no choice. He'd seen how cold AJ could be when she didn't get the answer she wanted. He seen it with Punk, when he rejected her proposal, she went crazy. Trashed his locker room, she stopped speaking to him for about six weeks, until Janie entered the picture. Despite his agreement to AJ's question, he hadn't forgiven her. It wasn't that easy to forgive someone who had just told the biggest secret of his. AJ's squeal broke him from his thoughts and as she jumped down, Randy turned back towards the door, shoving her out of the way and down the corridor to the lift. He was going to find Janie and he was going to make sure that Alberto paid for it.

* * *

Janie opened her eyes to the sound of the bedroom door being slammed open. She opened her eyes to see that no one was there and that the bedroom door was still closed. She sighed and slipped out of bed, quickly slipping into the shower. Alberto hated it whenever she took more than ten minutes and so she had managed to reduce her shower time to nothing more than five minutes. She sighed and quickly got changed back into the Green dress she had worn on Sunday night. She glanced at herself in the mirror and shivered. She missed her jeans and hoodies, her converses and fingerless gloves. Instead she was standing in the tightest Green dress you could find freezing herself to death. After running a brush through her hair, Janie headed back across the bedroom and knocked on the door. Del Rio had devised this scheme in which she wasn't allowed out of her room unless she knocked on the door. Janie waited for a reply and then knocked again. She frowned after she heard no answer and opened the door to find the room was empty. Usually, she'd have found Ricardo sitting on the sofa but instead there was no one. No one at all, or at least that's what she had hoped. Slowly, Janie crept across the floor and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hello?", she called out weakly.

No answer. Something wasn't right here, and she was kind of interested as to what it was. But another part of her (and thankfully the bigger part of her) was telling to forget it and get the hell out. Her Dark Chocolate eyes hadn't moved from the door. Was there really no one here? It certainly seemed that way, but then this was Alberto Del Rio and he always had something else in plan, even when he wasn't there. Janie took a deep breath and ran for the door, she was shaking with adrenaline that she was struggling with the locks. The door opened a few seconds later and she was free. Well, maybe not free but at least she had left the room in which she had been held 'captive' for the last three days. She immediately ran for the lift but stopped halfway down the hall. She wasn't sure if he could have been in either of those lifts, and she wasn't about to take that chance. The lift pinged and Janie took a few steps back, she sighed as the doors opened to reveal Rosa Mendez. She ran for the lift and kept pressing the button for the ground floor. She knew she was taking a big risk by going down to the main lobby, but she figured that it was the only way she was going to find out where the others were.

All she could think about as the lift descended through the shaft was Punk, and what happened on Raw. It was the only thing that seemed to keep her from going insane over the last two days. Not that was she wasn't already seen as that anyway. She remembered the feel of his lips on the back of her hand, his soft cheek under hers. The sound of the lift reaching its destination brought her back to reality. She gasped as her feet connected with the cold marble floor. She imagined she must have looked like she'd just woken up from some hotel party.

"Good morning", smiled the receptionist, "How can I help you?"

"Urm…I'm looking for the room of Randy Orton", she replied, her voice almost too quiet for even her to hear.

"Right, let me find that out for you…here we are; floor six, room 183"

"Thanks"

Janie ran back to the lift and headed back over to the lift and pressed the button. She began to rock back and forth as she waited, hoping that Alberto wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. The lift arrived but as turned, she heard a voice"

"What do you think you're doing?", Del Rio screamed.

Janie had to pinch herself to stop herself from freezing. She entered the lift and slammed the number six on the panel.

"Please, please, please", she begged.

* * *

Alberto broke out into a run was getting closer and closer. She was afraid that the lift had broken down. He leaped over a small coffee table and as he landed, the doors shut and she knew she would be alright.

"Phil, baby", Beth called, "Come on, we'll be late otherwise"

"I wish you would stop calling me that", he mumbled as shuffled into his jacket and headed into the lift.

Beth had arranged for them to go and see a local band at one of the small clubs. Clubs weren't exactly Punk's 'thing', but he didn't want to make his 'relationship' with Beth worse and so he agreed to go. There wasn't much else for him to say about it. She knew he didn't like clubs but she wasn't going to change her arrangements. Since they had got back from visiting Chicago for the second time, Beth had seemed to be doing all she could to keep their relationship going. But, for Punk, it was too late. All he could think about was Janie and when he would see her again. What happened on Monday had made him realise that his feelings for her were more than intrigue and a hell of a lot more than attraction. He cared for her, more than he did for Beth and it was about time that he told her so. Even his little sister said he needed to do so or else he was going to lose her for good, and that was something Punk was sure he didn't want to happen.

The two of them turned left once they left the hotel and began to head down the road. Beth, glad she had brought her umbrella opened it up.

"I'm fine", Punk said, holding up his hand as Beth went to put him under it.

He knew what she was trying to do, of course and he wasn't about to fall for it.

Besides, Beth wasn't exactly in his good books anyway. Not after what happened in Chicago.

* * *

"_What kind of stuff did she ask?", he asked, sipping his Pepsi._

"_All sorts, what you're like when she's not around. How close we've been, how much have you spoken about her and then she asked me something that totally threw me off"_

_Punk frowned and leaned towards his little sister. He could see that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. _

"_And that question was…?"_

"_Urm…I'm not really sure you want to know, Phil", she smiled nervously._

"_Shai…?", he said, leaning closer. _

"_Look, don't kill me, okay, but she asked if you were cheating on her…with Janie"_

_Punk spat out his Pepsi and stood up, almost knocking over the small coffee table in front of him. _

"_She asked you WHAT?", he exclaimed. _

_Shailene stood up and went to touch her brother but he shrugged her off. He knew that Beth had taken a dislike to Janie, but he hadn't thought it would be __**this**__ bad. He sighed and sat down. Maybe getting back with Beth was a bad idea, but then wasn't that the problem? Was he actually back together with her? In Beth's eyes they were, but she hadn't asked him, no one had. Even his family seemed to think they had re-kindled an old fire, for Beth they had, but not for him. And that was how it was going to stay. _

* * *

He began to pick up the pace slightly, he wasn't really looking forward to this 'outing' of theirs, so they sooner they got it over with the better. Beth shivered as a breeze blew past and Punk rolled his eyes. If she knew that they were going out tonight, why forget a coat? As cruel as it was, he wasn't going to give her his, because that would send her the wrong signal. Something he seemed to be doing quite a lot of lately. Beth smiled and slipped her hand into his, Punk held in his sigh and subtly slipped his hand into his pocket. He wasn't really in the mood for PDA, something that Beth seemed really eager to be doing lately.

**AN: So there it is, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to add a review. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Major shoutout to RonRon10, he's always giving me some great ideas and amazing reviews, thank you sooo much! Also to Canadice, I love reading your reviews. They always make me smile and always make me want to add more suspense in the story. Thank you for the continued support! xxx**


	17. Breaking Point

**AN: Hey guys, I've just got back from spending the week with my dad. Happy New Year! It feels weird saying that it's 2013. Hope you all had a fab time. Here I am with another chapter. I kinda forgot to update. Sorry about that.**

**Well, as I said, the next couple of chapters are really going to, I hope, start climbing the ladders of the extremes in this story. I'm kind of a wrtier's block at the moment. But I have a great idea and once I get writing again. It should be awesome. Or least, I hope it will. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 17!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The cold rain splattered on Janie's skin as she continued to shiver in the cold air. She'd been sitting under the tree for what must have been 4 hours. Del Rio had found her as she went to knock on Punk's door and so she had to run. But he was too fast for her, and he caught her on the stairs. But not before she left him with a present from her, a kick between his legs. It took him out long enough for her to get out of the hotel. Why she hadn't just decided to go back to Punk's door she didn't know. Impulse was what she put it down to. Or maybe because she didn't want to see Beth again. Not after the other night.

She felt like she was back in the Institute, the one place she didn't want to be reminded of. That's what the last three days had been doing to her. Putting her back in a place she never wanted to go back to. The cold rain felt surprisingly nice against her exposed skin. It was probably because her body had adjusted to it, seeing as she'd been sitting out in the rain for almost 5 hours. Her mind drifted to Dan and Harriet, she wondered if they'd been thinking of her. She was certainly thinking about them.

"How in the world have I ended up like this?", she said to herself.

She shivered as a cool wind blew past the tree. This wasn't how she had wanted to spend her night, but the further away from Del Rio she was, the better. She hated the man with everything she had and that wasn't much. She shifted her position and her leg brushed against something sharp. She hissed as the object grazed her leg. The object turned out to be a small glass shard, probably from a bottle. Janie immediately it to her wrist and slowly pulled it across. The sensation over-whelmed her. She missed it, the un-explainable pain that made her feel good. Despite the pain she was causing herself.

* * *

Punk and Beth headed through the park as quickly as they could, Beth, despite the fact they were going out was her idea was having trouble keeping up with Punk. She wasn't much of a fan of parks late at night anyway. The quiet eerie sound put her slightly on edge, but this was the fastest way to their destination, according to Google Maps. Hailing a taxi was pointless as the place was only a ten minute walk. The rounded the corner and Punk stumbled.

"Ouch, what the hell was that?", Punk asked as he regained his composure.

"Probably, a twig", Beth said, pulling him forward.

Punk slipped his arm from her and looked at what it was he had tripped over. He frowned as he eyes focused on what looked like a leg.

"Beth, you can tell I'm wrong, but that's a leg, isn't it?", he asked, pointing.

Beth turned and her eyes widened. It was indeed a leg, the couple looked at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking. This wasn't just your average find, especially not at this time of night. Punk slowly made his way forward and pulled out his phone. It was going to give him much light, but at least he had something. He could just about make out a silhouette of someone leaning against a tree. He raised his hand, shinning the light on the silhouette and frowned. It was a woman, that was the one thing he could tell. Punk moved the light around towards the person's face. A small amount of Dark Violet hair glistened in the light.

"Janie?", he exclaimed in shock.

What the heck was she doing out here, and at a time like this? It was pouring with rain and she was soaked, still wearing that Green dress from Raw. Punk pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What are you doing out here?"

Janie looked at him, but she couldn't talk. Her brain was sending her just enough information to tell her that Punk was actually here and that she wasn't hallucinating.

Punk slid one arm around her back, the other under her knees and picked her up. She was light and he knew that but he hadn't expected her to be this light. Although she did weigh around the same as AJ, so it was expected.

Beth walked ahead of them, trying not to think about the fact that her boyfriend was carrying the woman, who seemed to be the one putting their relationship at its stage of breaking point, in his arms. She sighed and struggled with the wind to keep her umbrella from blowing straight out of her hands.

_'I wish you would just blow her right out of your hands and our lives, for that matter'_, she said to herself.

"P-Punk", she sighed softly.

"I'm here, Janie. You're alright", he whispered, kissing her forehead.

The Green dress told him one thing and one thing only; that Del Rio was involved and the moment he found him, Punk would give the man a beating he wouldn't forget. He tightened his grip on Janie as he tried to subdue the anger that was building. The distance back to the hotel decreased a lot faster than it had been when he had left it. Beth had decided she wasn't going to leave the two of them alone. She wasn't going to give them the chance of having any kind of conversation whatsoever. She had wanted to suggest taking her to Randy's room but Punk would probably never talk to her again if she had. Not that he was talking to her much anyway. Once they were in the hotel room, Beth slumped herself onto the sofa. Punk frowned and headed straight into the bathroom. He turned the on the shower, setting it to a warm but not boiling temperature.

"W-What are y-you…d-doing?", Janie struggled to ask as Punk sat down next to her.

"Keeping you alive", he said, pulling her towards him.

The two of them sat there as the warm water poured over them, arms wrapped around each other. Punk took her hand and slipped her shivering fingers into his mouth. Janie couldn't think. The warm water felt like sharp knives stabbing against her skin. She hissed and seized hold of his trousers as the continued to rain down on them. Punk wanted to say something but he couldn't. He continued to work on heating up her fingers, hoping that his crazy idea would work. Funnily enough, it did.

Punk squeezed her slightly and waited until she had stopped shivering before turning off the water. He stood up and pulled two towels from the shelf on the wall. Janie took a deep breath and, using the wall as her support, slowly stood up. Punk placed his hands around her waist, holding her in case she fell. Janie nodded, letting him know she was okay and the WWE champion left the room. He returned a few seconds later, with a Marvel t-shirt and a pair of Beth's shorts. They weren't the same, but they were a lot closer in size than he was compared to her. She smiled, waited for him, then dried herself off and quickly got changed. She pulled her hair back into its usual messy bun, she'd have left it down, but she didn't to get Punk's t-shirt wet.

Punk had dumped his damp clothes on the small bag in the corner of the room and Janie did the same, but that meant he was…Janie sighed as she headed to the door. One of his draws were open and it contained a mixture of socks and boxers. She smiled and shook her head, stopping in her tracks as she heard the sound of Beth and Punk from the living area.

"What took you so long?", she asked nicely.

"We were in the shower", he replied.

Beth frowned and turned to look at him. She frowned and looked at him. He was practically naked, if not for the towel around his waist.

"Er, a little more information might be good, baby"

Punk headed over to the table and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair. What was Beth's problem?

"The warm water was the only thing that would be able to heat her up quick enough", he told her, grabbing an apple.

"Right, and I'm supposed to be just be okay with that, am I?", she asked, her voice changing with the building frustration.

"Come on, Beth. You know me better than this" Punk said softly.

"Well, I'm not sure if I do, Phil", she said as she walked over to the table.

"Beth, don't be like this. I'm not going to be stupid enough to take advantage of someone like that", he said softly, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"What did you just say? _'Don't be like this'_?", she exclaimed, "Well, how am I _**supposed **_to be, Phil? The girl you've just rescued is the girl who seems to be putting us at breaking point!"

Punk sighed as Beth turned from him. He got her point but there was one thing that annoyed him. 'Us', there no was 'us' when it came to them. There never had been, the kiss was a mistake, and he knew that from the moment their lips met that night.

"Beth, com-"

"Oh, don't 'Beth' me", she snapped, "Either you're stupid or yo-"

"Or I'm what? Go on, say it", he interrupted.

Punk stood up, he was starting to get angry. He knew this was coming. He should have known from the moment, Beth had decided to never leave his side. He was just too focused on Janie and his title match to do anything about it. If Beth wanted a fight, of sorts, this was it.

"Go on, then", Punk repeated.

Beth didn't say anything, she knew that Punk was two steps ahead of her, and she wasn't about to find her way back into the game, not now anyway. The tense silence told her that.

"You think I'm cheating on you, don't you?", he said.

The Glamazon went to reply, but her mind had gone blank. She had no idea how to reply. It would have pointless anyway, the ball was in Punk's court now. She was just going to have to try her best to get it back.

"I…", she attempted to say.

"Oh, you didn't think my sister would tell me? We do happen to be extremely close and, for your information, I'm not. Whilst we're on the subject, I figured I might as well mention this 'relationship' of ours"

"There's no need", she stated before he opened his mouth again, "I know perfectly well where I stand now. You knew, you know how I feel about you. What was this some kind of game?"

"Game? Is that what you think this was? Beth, that kiss that night was a mistake, a major one. But then, I thought _'maybe she's changed'_, only to find you hadn't"

"Well, how would you know? You didn't even tr-"

"Try?", he laughed, "You think I want to try and salvage a relationship with someone who would never leave my side? You turned into a stalker, Beth, not to mention the fact you constantly wanted me to sleep with you?"

Beth gasped and brought her hand across Punk's face. The sound echoing through the room. The bedroom door opened and Janie walked out, her focus changing between the both of them.

"Have I interrupted something?", she asked.

"You win", Beth said, heading over to her. "I win what?", she frowned, matching each of Beth's steps with one backwards.

Beth's smirked sent a small shiver down her spine and she hit the door behind her.

"Beth", Punk called.

The Glamazon seized Janie's t-shirt and pulled her towards her.

"Given you his clothes, has he? Oh, and my shorts as well? I don't want them, not if they're on the legs of a little liar like you"

Janie frowned and tilted her head.

"What?", she asked, confused.

"You see, he may deny it, but I can see it in your eyes", Beth began, " I can see it. This little scared, quiet girl act of yours is a joke. It's a big, fat lie. He can't even be the big enough man to admit the truth and so I have to get it out of you. It's not like his sister gave it away. She did tell me that the he couldn't shut up about you. Although, I'm not sure what he sees in yo-"

Suddenly, Janie lashed out with both hands shoving the Diva back. Beth lost her balance and fell on her back as Janie leapt towards her, pinning her down with her legs. One hand had pinned Beth's hand above her head, the other hand a small pen, which she'd grabbed from the table when she hit the door, at the Diva's throat.

"Did Saturday not teach you anything? I'm not one who likes having my personal space invaded. You don't know a thing about me, Beth", Janie told her, spitting out her name, "So why don't I just put you out of your misery?"

Beth went to get up, but Janie shoved her back into the floor, she held one of the Divas wrist while the other had pulled out the pen, she'd found in the bedroom and held it against her throat.

"I'm insane!", she laughed, "Or so I've been told, and the one thing they tell you is to stay away from mad people. Especially if they're wielding a pen to your throat"

Beth rolled her eyes and tried to move again, but Janie jerked the pen a little further into Beth's skin, still making sure not to puncture it.

"J-"

"You can't do anything to me with that pen", she laughed.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at the things a p pen can do", she smirked.

"Janie", Punk whispered in her ear, "You'll regret this"

Punk had slipped his arms around Janie just like she had on Monday. Janie froze in place as Punk slid his arms around her. Beth wriggled and frowned as she looked at the both of them.

"Er, hello? Can you get her off me?", she demanded.

Janie's eyes flew open and she went to put her hand to Beth's throat but Punk stopped her.

"Don't", he whispered, entwining their fingers together, "Beth, I think it's just best if you leave, okay? We can talk about this some other time"

Beth looked at Punk and then at Janie. She envied the small Brit with her entire heart. The Glamazon turned, swishing her hair as she headed to the door.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow", she snapped, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

Punk pulled Janie to her feet and waited for Beth to leave. The door closed and Punk released his hold of Janie.

"You hungry?", he asked, heading over to the kitchen.

Hungry? Why would she be hungry at a time like this?

"What was Beth talking about when she said you wouldn't shut up about me?", Janie asked.

Punk stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. He'd hoped that she hadn't picked that up. He didn't want it to happen this way. Punk sighed and turned around. His eyes said it all, but he wasn't about to say it like this.

"I don't know, Janie", he lied, "Shailene barely spoke to her, she can't stand Beth"

Janie folded her arms and tilted her head. Punk was many things, a liar wasn't one of them.

"Lying isn't one of your fortes, Punk", she smiled.

"I know", he apologized, "I...well...can we not talk about it right now?"

Janie sighed and nodded. She felt like Punk didn't trust her, but that wasn't the case. Punk trusted her just as much as he trusted Shailene, maybe even more so. He just wasn't in the right mood to tell her. He was annoyed with Beth for bringing it up, for making things even more complicated than they already were. Janie sat down on the sofa as Punk headed back into the kitchen. She pulled her feet up and closed her eyes, she was asleep within minutes.

"Janie, do want som-"

Punk smiled as he saw Janie asleep on the sofa, her peaceful face put Punk at ease. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

_"How's your college course going, Lyle?", Bill Harrod asked. _

_"About that...", Lyle said hesitantly, tucking into his dinner, "I've got something to tell you"_

_"Of course, sweetheart", Helen smiled, pouring a glass of wine. _

_Lyle looked over at Janie who smiled at him, her parents flicked between them. Helen frowning, wondering just what it was that her kids had planned this time. _

_"Well, I got asked to go to an audition for My Chemical Romance as their new drummer"_

_Helen gasped and dropped her fork, the sound of which echoed through the large dining room. John sighed and put a comforting hand on his wife's thigh. _

_"Yes, but what does that have to do with Janitha?"_

_Janie rolled her eyes at the sound of her full name. Her mother refused to budge on calling her daughter by her nickname. She didn't see the point. _

_'I'll call by what I named you', she told her. _

_"Well...Janie, I mean, Janitha, she's got an interview to go to, so we wer-"_

_"What kind of interview?", their mother asked, not that she didn't already know what the answer was. _

_"It's to do with my course, for an internship at a law firm for a year"_

_Helen looked both her kids and shook her head. She knew them better than they knew themselves. Janie fiddled with her food whenever she was lying and Kyle could never look his parents in the eye for more than two seconds. Helen knew her children were lying to her, she always did. _

_"It's that Graphic Arts interview isn't it?""_

_Janie frowned and looked at her mother. How did she find out about that? They'd sent Janie an email. _

_"How do you know what I'm going to?", she asked, sipping her drink. _

_"Because I opened the letter", Helen stated. _

_Janie spat out her drink across the table and stood up. _

_"And just when were you going to tell me they'd sent me a letter?", she asked. _

_"I wasn't", she told her daughter," Because you are not going, Janitha"_

_"WHAT?", Janie screamed. _

_"You aren't going", Helen repeated._

_Janie couldn't help but laugh. The way her mother worked pissed her off but now she was just finding it funny. _

_"Right, so you're allowing Lyle to go to his drumming audition but I can't go to my interview"_

_Helen finished chewing her piece of chicken before returning her focus to her daughter. She was acting as if she didn't care. _

_"Your brother's trip is related to his course"_

_"This is bullshit", she snapped._

_"Watch your language, young lady", Helen told her._

_"Jani-", Lyle began, reaching out to touch her. _

_She pushed her brother away from her and sighed. _

_"Don't Lyle", she snapped, "I might as well just go back to the Institute. They seemed to pay more attention to me than either of you two"_

_"Janie", Lyle repeated._

_"It's true!", she squeaked. _

_Something she hated whenever she got angry. Her mother didn't seem to even flinch. She didn't care at all. _

_"Mum, come on. Don't be like this", Lyle said, standing up as Janie stormed out of the room. _

_"Lyle, your sister can't keep lying to me. It's not good for he-"_

_"The very reason she's lying to you is because you refuse to let her do anything wi-"_

_"To pursue something that has no relation to her course or future career", Helen continued as if Lyle hadn't interrupted her. _

_Lyle sighed and downed the rest of his wine. He hated it whenever their mother became like this. _

_"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THE ONLY REASON SHE'S LYING TO YOU IS BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO LET HER DO ANYTHING THAT SHE, NOT ONLY, ENJOYS BUT SOMETHING SHE WANTS TO DO!"_

_Helen jumped and knocked her glass over, spilling its contents onto her dinner. _

_"Our son is right, Helen", Bill said before she answered their son._

_"Please do not tell me she has you involved in this as well, John?", Helen asked. _

_"Helen, I've seen her drawings. I've read the stories. She could be an amazing graphic novelist. You should take some time to look at them, Helen. Our daughter is a talented arti-"_

_"Bill, our daughter is pursing something that will leave her in the gutter", Helen said to her husband, "What those drawings and stories are, they are nothing but a silly hobby that she will eventually have to give up on" _

_John sighed and cleared the plates. _

_"Well, then you can deal with our daughter's silent treatment because I'm not going to go through all that again", he said before he left the room. Helen sat there and finished her glass. She pulled out her IPhone from her pocket and dialled a number. _

_"Yes, I'd like to be put in contact with The Matron, please"_

* * *

Janie opened her eyes and sighed. Another nightmare. Well, dream in this case. She looked over to see Punk sound asleep. She smiled and carefully slipped out of the bed so not to wake him up. Her heart stopped as he stirred, sighing in relief when he didn't wake. She needed some air, it would help her think. She took one last look at Punk and then headed off towards the small balcony. The cool breeze felt refreshing against her skin as she stepped outside. She had no idea of the time and to be honest, she didn't care. Janie closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the night to fill her mind. There wasn't much but the odd tweeting bird or car driving past, but the silence was what she locked onto the most. It reminded her of how much unsaid stuff there was between her and Punk. How exactly did she feel for him? At first, she thought that maybe she looked at him as her brother, so much of him reminded her of Kyle. But Zack's party put that idea out of her head the second she saw him and...well, you get the gist. The one thing she had noticed was how much she had changed. How different everything was. How different she was, around Punk, of course. She wasn't as scared as she normally is. She felt like Punk had taken all that from her, and this was all the stuff she wanted to tell him, but yet she couldn't.

How do you tell someone you care about something like that? Oh, and by the way, I live in an Institute and have done for the last 6 years of my life. Janie shook her head, she couldn't do it. Punk would never see her in the same light ever again. Or would he? She didn't know. Janie sighed and slammed her fists on the cold table. She sat down and looked out at the view. From here it wasn't as wonderful. The hotel they were in a few weeks back looked out over the entire town. This one probably did to, but she was only on floor six. She wondered whether Dan was up, she hadn't spoken to him for a while. A long while, maybe he'd be able to give her some advice.

Janie stood up and headed back into the room. She walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, reception", greeted the woman.

"Hi, I need to make a phone call, please", she said.

Her normal quiet voice worked perfectly in this situation, and she was glad when the woman didn't ask her to repeat her request.

"I'll put you through. They'll be three beeps and then you'll hear the dial tone", she told her.

"Thank you"

Just as the woman had said, Janie waited for the three beeps and the dial tone before dialling Dan's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Janie", he stated.

"How did you know it was me?", she asked.

"You're the only one who would ring me at such a time"

Janie rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's not what's wrong it's what I should I do", she told him.

Janie explained the entire situation to him. From Punk to Alberto to Randy and Beth and Eve. Everything that had happened since he last saw her.

"Whoa", Dan exclaimed.

"I know, but I've finally decided what I want to do"

"Janie, are you sure?", Dan asked realising what she was talking about.

Janie nodded, forgetting she was on the phone.

"Janie?", Dan asked, once her got no reply.

"Oh, sorry, yes. I can't do this, Dan, and I don't want to leave because of how I...I just can't do it", she sighed.

"Janie, are you absolutely sure? The Matron won't ever allo-"

"I'm never going to be better, Dan. It's about time I realise that"

Dan sighed and pulled off his tie. Janie was giving up. He'd never expect her to. She hates the Institute and yet, she wanted to come back. Dan felt horrible, because, for the first time she he'd met Janie, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't sure if telling her to stay would be taken very well and so he decided against it.

"Janie, if you're su-"

"Of course, I'm sure, Dan! I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't!", she squeaked.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do", he said apologetically.

Dan hung up and Janie sighed. Was she sure? Was going back to the one place she couldn't stand the right thing to do? She didn't know, but it seemed the only thing she thought would help everyone else.

**AN: So, there it was. I tried to write the shower scene like the scene in Casino Royale, but I'm not sure if it worked. So reviews are definitely needed for this chapter. Thanks guys. See you next chapter xx**


	18. Darkness You Fell Into

**AN: So, here we are with the next installment. Just a bit of warning, there's an intimate scene in this chapter. I'm hoping it's not awkward to read. So reviews are definitely going to be needed for this chapter. Hopefully, it doesn't cause you to stop reading. This is probably one of my favourite chapters in this story. I can't explain why. It would make this AN far too long, and it already is. **

**So I'm just going to stop and let you read it. **

**Here's chapter 18!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Here's the information you wanted, Miss Torres"

"Thank you"

Eve took the brown file from her assistant's hand and placed it on the desk. Her usual cold smirk found its way onto her face as she began to read the information.

_Janitha Elizabeth Morgan Marie Harrod was born on 16 July 1984. The youngest of two children to Helen and Bill Harrod. She was raised in London until she was 16. For her 17th birthday, her parents had decided to move to America and have lived in the United States ever since. _

There were pictures of Janie at the ages of five, 12 and 15. Eve had to give it to her, she was pretty but nowhere near her league or Punk's, for that matter. She chuckled to herself as she thought of an idea and continued reading.

_Janitha was enrolled at Roosevelt College in New York to study Law until six years ago. She was relocated to The Matron Institute for Mental Illness after the tragic death of brother and friends whilst on a road trip. The accident was caused after Janitha's brother, Lyle James Harrod, had swerved the car to avoid a pile-up after a truck had overturned. The car had flipped and rolled four times, before all five passengers had become unconscious. While the three passengers in the back died at the scene, Janitha and her brother were rushed to hospital which Janitha remained in a coma for the next two weeks whilst Lyle, unfortunately passed away after internal bleeding. Lyle's death caused a great deal of problems for Janitha as she resulted to self-harm and became a very quiet person. She never got on with her mother who still, to this day, blames her daughter for her son's death. Janitha was later found in her bedroom after almost committing suicide and taken to The Matron's Institute where she has since remained until the last 3 months._

_Her time at the Institute has been spent under the watchful eye of Daniel Kelin and her only friend Harriet Thomas, a 24-year old woman with a problem that involves her to lash out when she is not comfortable. Daniel has become more than Janitha's mentor, but that of an older brother. He continues to mentor her even whilst she has been away, regularly recieving calls from Janitha whenever possible. He has also taken over mentoring Harriet Thomas until Janitha's eventual return to the Institue. _

Eve's smirk grew as finished reading and turned the page which detailed Janie's location over the last five years. And, as if right on cue, Alberto Del Rio entered the room.

"Good morning, Alberto", Eve greeted, closing the file.

"You promised me a title shot, Eve, and you haven't kept your end of the bargain. I'm not someone who likes being taken for a fool", he snapped.

"Alberto, I told you that you'll get you title shot once you fulfil your end of the bargain. She escaped and now Punk will not let her out of his sight again"

"And this is where you tell me you've come up with the ultimate master plan, right?", he sighed, not impressed.

Eve folded her arms and leaned back in the chair. If Alberto was going to talk to her like this, then he might as well consider their deal off. She waited for the Mexican to sit down and the two of continued to stare at each other until Ricardo Rodriguez fell off his chair.

"Now, as I was saying, I have the perfect idea. An idea that is going to shock the entire world. Punk included", she smiled.

"I take it, this is to do with that little _vagabundo_, si?"

Eve nodded and pushed the file across the desk.

"I suggest you read that", she offered, "The contents of which are surprising but expected"

Eve stood up as did Alberto, the two shook hands and Alberto knew that was his cue to leave. Eve waited a few seconds before leaving herself, locking the door behind her. There things she wasn't interested in having other people discover. Not when they could easily ruin her career and reputation. She headed down the hall and stopped outside Hunter's office.

* * *

"Come in", he called after she lightly knocked the door.

"Hi, Hunter", she smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Morning, Eve", Hunter greeted.

The Diva took note of the soft tone, he had used with the reply. She wondered if maybe her plan was working. Hunter did sound quite happy to see her, and he was. She had done a lot for him since this money problem had happened. He was really grateful for the time she had given him, a lot more than Steph had been doing at the moment.

"Eve, can you put these in that filing cabinet for me, please?", Hunter asked, sliding a few files across the desk.

The Diva nodded and picked them up. She wondered what was in them, and her curiosity was tempting her to drop so she could have a peak, but she decided against it. There wasn't much of a point. She was sure she'd find out soon. Hunter frowned as he looked around the desk for a file and looked at Eve, who was making her way over to the cabinet. He stood up , hopped over the desk and headed over to her.

"Oh!", she exclaimed as Hunter stopped behind her.

"Sorry", he whispered as he slid both hands around her reaching for the files. Eve had turned and was now facing him.

"No, it's...alright", she said softly.

Hunter acting on impulse, pulled the Diva towards him. His arm slid around her back, his other around her shoulder. Their lips met in haste and the both of them found themselves, kissing each other like they never had before. Eve brushed her tongue across his lips and into his mouth. Hunter slid both his arms around her lower back and picked her up. Eve had kicked off her heels while the COO carried her over to the desk, which he cleared with one large swipe. He put her down on it, and pulled the zip on the side of her dress and brought it over her head. Eve grabbed hold of his jacket and yanked it towards her. Their lips met again as the Diva started on his shirt buttons whilst Hunter shuffled out of his jacket. The door to his office hadn't been locked and Hunter quickly went and did so before returning to the woman waiting for him on the desk. A few seconds later, Hunter started to work. Back and forth his hips went as Eve lay there, enjoying every moment. She had forgotten about her scheming plan. She'd forgotten she was working for John Laurinaitis. Her fingers pulled at parts of Hunter's back and she bit part of his lip again as he continued to work. His hands ran over her body, stopping at her cheek. Despite the fact, she was plotting against him, Eve was enjoying this, she wasn't telling herself to. She looked into Hunter's eyes and relaxed. She wanted more and he gave her more. Hunter continued to work his hips as he picked her up and carried her to the sofa. Eve decided it was her turn to work now. She sat on top and rocked back and forth, her hands tightening the grip on his shoulders. A sharp pain shot through his body and Hunter tightened his grip on the Diva, flipping her over so she was on her back. But before he could the two of them had raised their heads in view of the door.

"Who is it?", he called.

"David Otunga, I have something Mr Laurin-"

"Come back later! I'm attending to personal business!", he shouted back.

Hunter waited for the sound of David's footsteps to fade before continuing.

"Personal...business?", Eve asked as he started to work again but slower this time.

"I...didn't know...wha-"

Eve stopped him with another fierce kiss. Hunter responded by working faster and faster until she threw her head back and let out a loud gasp. Hunter smiled and rested his head on Eve's chest. She smiled as they laid there together trying to regain their breath.

"I...we shouldn't have...done that", Eve declared softly, her fingers running through The Game's long Honey-Brown hair.

Hunter raised his head to look at her, a soft smile upon his face. No guilt had filled him, no remorse to the fact that he had just cheated on his wife in the office they sometimes shared. He brought his finger around her cheek and across her lip.

"Don't Eve. Not now", he whispered.

The Diva nodded and pulled Hunter towards her, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"Eve! Eve!", Hunter whispered, tapping the naked woman he had in his arms, Get dressed and quickly"

Eve groaned and grabbed hold of her dress from Hunter's dress. She stood up and quickly pulled over her head. He kissed her once she had pulled the zip and slipped into her heels.

"Come in", Hunter said as he took his seat at his desk.

The door opened and David Otunga walked into the room. He looked at Eve, who was stifling through the filing cabinet and crossed the room.

"Mr Laurinaitis has asked you to look at this, Mr Helmsley", David told him.

"What now?", he sighed, rolling his eyes.

He looked up from the pieces of paper he had been pretending to read to see that David had a White envelope in his hand. He rolled his eyes as he took the envelope and waited for David to leave.

"What is it now?", he snapped once David didn't move.

"Well, as you know I'm a qualified Har-"

"Just tell me who's suing the damn company this time, will you?", Hunter interrupted.

Otunga frowned and shook his head.

"Alberto Del Rio", he replied.

The silence told David he wasn't interested but he knew that Hunter was going to have to hear the details later.

"I'll sort it out later, Caffeine Boy", Hunter said turning his attention to his laptop.

David nodded and glanced at Eve as he left the room. She turned to look at Hunter and the two of them burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Let's never do that again", she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, but Eve", Hunter said pulling her onto his lap, "I've only just started with you"

"You mean, you actually...?"

"Like you?"

Eve nodded, unable to speak.

"You've done a lot for me since this Steph stuff happened, and I'm not just saying I'm doing this because of that reason. I genuinely like you, Eve. What we just did, I guess, was my of telling you that"

"Well, you're not the only one who feels that way", she declared, softly pressing her lips to his cheek. Eve had forced herself to speak. She wasn't sure whether she'd just heard right. The man she was plotting against had told her, he cared about her, and yet, despite the fact she was plotting to bring him out of power, and put a stupider man in his place, her feelings for him seemed to be the genuine thing she had going for him at that the moment. All the while, David stood outside and had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

"Wait, say that again"

"Eve's gone rogue, sir", David repeated. He had been forced to explain the situation. The entire situation right from the start, which including this one had been four times. David wondered how Vince had decided to even hire the man, he was that stupid. Other times, it was different. He sighed and sat down, watching his boss, who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"So, you mean to tell me that Eve is no longer fighting on our side?"

"Finally", he mumbled, "Yes!", he said louder, jumping up out of his seat.

John frowned at David's reaction.

"Alright, why do you sound so happy about it?", he asked.

"W-well...", he started, regaining his composure, "It means we can tell Hunter the truth, sir. Pin it all on Eve. Hunter wouldn't believe it and the world would be forced to see who she really is"

John frowned. Could he really do that? Eve had been such a great help to him, since this plan of his (actually, this whole idea was Eve's) had been put into motion. Giving him more ideas (working her own ideas), going to meetings on his behalf (saying goodbye to The Dark Side), even down to the point of helping Hunter with his plans (solidifying her place with the 'Jedi'). He couldn't really tell the world, she had actually been a member of the 'Sith', could he?

"David, I'd rather not. She's probably working undercover, if you understand"

David rolled his eyes, of course, he understood, how stupid did Johnny think he was?

"Of course, sir", David sighed in disappointment.

The Caffeine Boy stood up and headed over to the small desk, a smug smirk on his face. So maybe Johnny wasn't going to let him pin this plan on Eve openly, but that wasn't to say that he couldn't work 'undercover' too.

Janie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd been standing in the bathroom for the past half an hour. Just doing nothing but standing there. She had a shower over two hours ago, now she was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a You Me At Six t-shirt and frayed jeans, staring at her arms. She was too scared to touch them. She looked like a polka dot design, red blotches everywhere. Not to mention the lines on her wrist. She felt the worst that she'd felt in a very long time. She brought her hand up her arm and touched one of the bruises. Hissing as she did so, an image flashed in her mind of the day she had got it. The day Del Rio had...she closed her eyes and turned from the mirror. She couldn't look at herself anymore. She was hideous and she hated herself more than she ever done in her life.

And that was why she had to go back. She couldn't stay here anymore. Of course, she'd miss everyone, Sheamus, AJ, John, Alicia, Randy, Zack...Punk. They were like her family. They _**were **_her family. She didn't really have anyone else, other than Dan and Harriet, but that was it.

"Janie?", Punk called from behind the door, "Everything alright? You've been in there for almost three hours"

Janie smiled and pulled the WWE' 13 hoodie, Punk had got for her as a late birthday present. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Punk greeted her with his usual beaming smile and she returned it, but something was missing. Something didn't seem right at all. He could feel it. The last few days had been a little odd. He'd found her asleep on the floor the morning after he found her. Ever since then, she had been sleeping on the floor. No matter how much he tried to get her into the bed (AN: No sexual pun intended). He had even resulted to sleeping on the floor with her. She barely said much anymore and her distance from him was so big, it was like she was leaving.

"You ready?", he said, holding out his hand.

She nodded and took it. They headed out of to the arena an hour early so Punk could get some training in. She pulled out her phone and dialled Dan's number, sighing as he picked up.

"Everything's done, I can pick you up after the show"

She smiled and gave him the details of where to meet. She didn't want him to pick her up outside the hotel or the arena or even in the car park, so she'd picked on a place around the corner from the large building. It was just a matter of what to tell the others, especially Punk.

The opening pyro for Smackdown started half an hour later. Punk had a lot to talk to about, mainly Brock Lesnar's interference last night. Alberto came out and headed straight down to the ring and picked up the mic.

"Now, before I start with what I'm really out here for, I want to talk to that Irish brute, Sheamus. You may have beaten me at No Way Out, but that was fluke and we both know it. The WWE Universe (who were currently booing Alberto) know it. This isn't over, Sheamus and you know it isn't. But that's not what I'm here for. I want to address a little woman by the name of Janitha Elizabeth Marie Morgan Harrod"

The crowd cheered as Alberto called out her name, but Janie had pulled herself to the edge of her seat, her fingers seizing the soft material.

"Now, I was sent a letter the other day about Janitha, a lovely name, by the way", he laughed, "A letter with a lot of information, and the most important of which was to do with her current location. Her home, that is, before she started travelling with the WWE"

Janie was already halfway down the ramp, by the time, Alberto had finished. She had slipped into the ring and put her hand over his mouth. Suddenly, Del Rio lashed out, shoving her away from him.

"Please, don't!", she shouted at him.

"And now here she is, begging for me to stop. Hold her", he said to Ricardo.

"You see, where lover boy Punk stopped me from telling the world last time, this time he's far too late"

Alberto grabbed hold of Janie's wrist and spun around to the stage. Punk was standing there with Randy and Sheamus next to him. But they couldn't get past, in front of them was a line of was a line of 12 security guards, beefier than all three of them put together. It was like they were standing opposite twelve John Cena's and Ryback's.

"Oh, look, speaking of Punk", Alberto laughed, "Well, this girl has been living in an Institute. An Institute for those with Mental Health issues, and not only that", he said, pulling off her glove, "She's a self-harmer!"

The crowd had gone completely silent. Sheamus and Randy looked at each other while Punk had kept his eyes on Janie. The tears fell down her face, she was glad she had left her hair down today as it covered her face from the world. From all the eyes that were now on her.

"So the WWE has allowed someone who's a mentally insane weirdo in the eyes of the United States government! What are the odds of that?"

Alberto's laugh was the only sound that could be heard. In one sentence, the man had shocked the entire world. In one sentence, he had destroyed the last few months of her life. Janie closed her eyes as she sat there in the middle of the ring. She couldn't move. Her body had frozen. She wanted it all to be a dream, but it wasn't.

Punk was just as frozen as she was. He was just as shocked as she was. He wasn't expecting that at all. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to her, but at the same time he wanted to know why. Why she hadn't told him. He felt all the trust between them die. He thought she trusted him. He thought she knew how much he cared enough about her to trust him with something like that. Janie was escorted outside the arena by two security guards a few minutes later. She allowed them to take her through the corridors, the shock was still too much for her to properly function. They walked past Sheamus' dressing room, AJ's, Randy's and that was when she realised something was up. Wherever they were taking her, she figured it wasn't going to be in this building.

"Mrs McMahon-Helmsley has asked me to make sure you are escorted from this building safely", a voice echoed.

Janie raised her head to see David Otunga standing opposite her. A light, sympathetic smile on his face.

So Stephanie was behind this, but for what reason? To tell the truth, Janie didn't care. Her life was officially over. David raised his hand and the two men either side of her let go. She lost her balance a little, but was supported by one of the guards.

"I am truly sorry for what's happened to you", he lied softly.

In actual fact he was, he was...clever, but he wouldn't have wished that on his darkest enemies and when it came to this business, he had quite a few. David looked behind her and nodded at someone. As she turned around, her heart leapt a little.

"Dan", she said before collapsing into his arms and breaking out into a convulsive sob.

* * *

"Janie?", Harriet called, "Are you awake? It's me, Harriet"

Janie groaned at the sound of the door to her room opening.

"You still sleep on the floor? After all that time being away?", Harriet said as she entered the room.

Janie smiled lightly and sat up. The floor wasn't as bad as Harriet was making it out be. It was just the same as the beds everyone else was sleeping so it made no difference.

"You've been in here for the last three weeks. The Matron wouldn't let me see you, I was literally beggging her to let me. I can't stay long though. How have you been?"

Harriet immediately reached for Janie's wrist and sighed. They were so marked up than they had ever been before, but she wasn't about to give her a lecture on it now. There was no point, Janie had been through a lot. Harriet sat down opposite her best friend and took hold of her hands.

"You've missed quite a bit. George, from the room near the Matron's office, died. You know, the one who always used smell like Peanuts and Cheese. Well, he was f-"

"Harriet, I don't want to know"

Harriet sighed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. She hated seeing Janie like this. Yet, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. As soon as Dan had got back with Janie, the Matron told him, she was taking over Janie's 'case'. She said that Dan had betrayed Janie's trust and hadn't protected her well enough. But that wasn't true, it was Janie who hadn't protected herself well enough. She could feel the regret of going on this whole trip and it killed her. Because a part of her was glad she went. A part of her was glad she left because she would never have met Sheamus or Randy or AJ or Zack or Alicia or John. If she hadn't gone, she would never have met the man who had kept her sane all these years in this damned place. And she would never have fallen in love with him.

"Dan asked me to give you this". Harriet whispered, pulling out a letter.

Janie looked at it and shook her head. She couldn't take it, she knew there would be some mention of…a name she couldn't get out of her head. He was already haunting her in her dreams. Every night for the last three weeks, she'd wake up at the same time every night, screaming his name. His face, was the only thing she saw in her dreams, his voice was the only thing she heard. She was starting to go crazy and she was slowly starting to accept it.

"Fine, I'll read it, then", Harriet stated, ripping open the letter.

"No, do-"

"Listen, Janie, you can't sit here and wallow away like this", Harret interrupted, "You don't think that maybe he's thinking of you too? That he's trying to find you? I'm not having you do this to yourself. Not anymore"

Janie closed her eyes and sighed. If he was looking for her, how come he hadn't found her already. She grabbed hold of the pillow and brought it to her chest. In case, she had to cover her ears. She nodded and waited for Harriet to start reading.

"_Dear Janie,_

_If you're reading this then Harriet gave you the letter, but knowing you, you probably won't want to. So I can only assume that Harriet is reading it to you. I know that you don't want to be reminded about what happened three weeks ago, but I think it's time that you should be, you can't stay copped up in your room like a hibernating hedgehog for the rest of your life. You probably haven't watched any of Raw or Smackdown, have you? Of course not, I know you too well. You're probably in your room curled up in ball on the floor and that's where you've been the last three weeks._

_Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this but I'm going to tell you anway and if this makes things worse between us, I don't care. Someone has to get you out of this limbo you're in and I guess this is the best way I can do it. Punk made an announcement on Raw last night and nobody saw it coming. Not even Vince. I would have told you but I know you don't like spoilers. He needs you, Janie. Now more than ever. You're the only who can stop him from doing this. He cares about you just as much you care about him. Don't let this kill you, Janie. Vince cleared up the aftermath afterwards. It died pretty quickly, thanks to him. Fact is, Janie, you cannot allow yourself to fade because of this. You know I look at you as just more than my 'client' and more than a friend. You're my like my little sister. You_ **_are_ **my little sister and I don't_ want to see you like this. Do you remember when you first came to the Institute and you were like this when Kyle died? Do you remember the first thing I said to you, to get you to open the door?"_

_Janie raised her head and looked at the letter in Harriet's hand. _

"Allowing yourself to fall into the darkness you've created is allowing yourself to stray from the space where you can shine", she said at the same as Harriet read it.

Harriet raised her head and held out the letter.

"I think you should read the rest", she said softly.

Janie shook her head and gestured for her friend to carry on.

"_I wish I could tell you thato your face, but I can't. There's something else I want to say to you. I want to apologize to you, Janie. I was wrong about Punk. I was wrong to think that he never cared about you. That day when I punched him in the hospital, and he stood there, I realised something. He's just like you, as stubborn as a mule but he'll never leave the ones he cares about when they're down. I thought he only cared about himself, but I was wrong. He never left you're side that day and I made a mistake asking him to leave. I realise that now because he has the same love that I have for you. Only more. Janie, please, don't allow yourself to fall off that ladder you've climbed. I don't think I'd be able to take it if you did. _

_I love you, Dan"_

Janie stood up and took the letter from Harriet. She read it again and closed her eyes. She wished she hadn't heard it now, because now she wanted to leave. Now, she wanted to go find Dan and give him the biggest hug she had ever given him. He had nothing to feel sorry for and she wished he was here so she could tell him that. Harriet folded up the letter, slipped it back into the envelope and handed it to her friend.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts", Harriet said as she left the room.

As Janie folded the letter, Harriet burst back into the room.

"Janie, you need to come with me right now"

"What? No, I don't want-Harriet!", Janie exclaimed as she suddenly dragged from her room.

Harriet pulled her along the corridor weaving between the people as they made their way down the hall to the little 're-creational space', or as Janie likes to call it, The Room of Boredom. Suddenly, Harriet came to a stop and Janie bumped into her. The Matron was standing on the small stage, as always whenever she addressed the household. Her pure White suit, a gleaming sight. It was almost blinding. Janie wasn't taken aback by the fake smile she was showing as she held out her clipboard which had the information she was about to read on it.

"Good afternoon, everyone", she smiled.

Janie looked at the other mentors on the stage and found Dan, standing at the back. Their eyes met and she held up the letter showing him that she'd read it.

"I love you too", she mouthed to him.

Dan smiled and gave her a subtle thumbs up.

"As you all know, today is Competition Day and that means one lucky winner will get to have their 'Out Day' today. Now we've put everyone's names in a hat and I'm about to pick the winner. Good luck!"

The shuffling sound of papers could probably be heard all the way back at the main door, it was that quiet. Janie went to leave but Harriet pulled her back to her side.

"You know she hates it when people do that", she whispered.

"Harriet, I don't care. I'm not interested un hearing about some competition. The last one I went on, I almost died. Inside and out. I just want some air and then I'm going back to my room", Janie told her.

Harriet sighed and let go of her hand.

"You'd better get back here quick", she whispered before she left.

* * *

The cool, cold air felt good as Janie stepped outside. It had been the first time, she'd been outside for three weeks. The air felt good, brushing past her face and slowly calming her down. She wasn't angry just a little shocked. Her name had been pulled out of the hat. Her name had been read out. She snuck out just after The Matron had called her to the stage. She wished that she was Seventeen again, and that she was that smiling bubbling girl she once was. She missed Kyle, more than she had ever realised. He was the one she would always go to whenever she needed anything. She headed down the small path and headed down the street. It was dark and empty and quiet, just how she liked it. No one would be able to ring and explain that someone had 'escaped', despite the fact the receptionist had allowed her to go. The Matron wasn't happy with Janie at all. She had changed her daily routine. Making her get up earlier, longer therapy sessions, not that they helped, less time for food, the Matron was punishing her. She barely even noticed Janie in the halls. In fact, no one did, it was like she didn't exist. But it didn't bother her. All she could think about was Dan's letter. She pulled the folded piece of paper from her pocket (she had taken it from her room on her way to the door) and unfolded it. She ran over it with her fingers a few times and then slipped it back into her pocket. She couldn't bring herself to read it. She didn't want to be reminded of Punk. Where was he when she needed him? Where was he when her entire life was being read out in front of the world? She closed her eyes and sighed. She hated feeling like this. It took her to a place she didn't want to go.

* * *

_"Janie, come on!"_

_Lyle looked up and saw his sister leaning out of her window. She had just finished putting the last lot of her stuff into two bags. She leaned her head out of the window and stuck her tounge out at her brother before scooping one of the two bags off the floor. _

_"Here catch!", she whispered, throwing it out of the window._

_She waited for the sound of a thud to hit her ears but it never came, so she assumed he had caught it. She watched the second bag she threw out of the window, fall into her brother's arms before climbing out of the window herself. _

_"I didn't think this day would ever come", she said as she took one last look at her now plain room. _

_Lyle watched his younger sister as she carefully climbed out the window and treaded across the slated roof of the kitchen. She slid herself over the edge of the roof and slowly lowered herself down. _

_"You can let go", Lyle told her, opening his arms._

_Janie took a deep breath and followed her brother's instructions. His knees bent as he caught her, squeezing her to let her know she was safe._

_It was 4am and the sky was a dark Orange with hints of Yellow. It was a beautiful sight, it looked CGI created but it wasn't. It just made this 'event' even more real. They watched it for a while, taking in the beautiful sight of the open sky, before quickly regaining their senses. _

_"You ready?", he whispered as he set he on her feet._

_"More than you'll ever know", she smiled._

_They slowly made their way across the grass to Lyle's car which he had left on the road last night. All they had to do now was load their stuff inside and push-start it. _

_"Did you put it in his room?", L__yle asked as he finished loading the rest of their stuff, some of which they had brought down just after dinner. _

_Janie nodded and turned to take one last look at their house. It was the last time both of them would ever be standing in the premises ever again. But neither of the tem felt sad, in fact they felt relieved. They felt free as if their life was really about to begin. Lyle's question was referring to the letter they had written and left in his study. It had only explained what they had been trying to explain over the family's dinner the previous evening and it reassured them that they would be both be fine and told them not to worry, but with their someone like their mother in the house they were currently staring at, they knew that the latter would not be followed. Yet, there was one thing they did know, by the time, that letter would have been read they'd be halfway to Chicago. _

**AN: Another shout out to Candice, for correcting me on a major mistake last chapter. I'm actually quite embarrassed about it. So thank you for that save or else I'd never have corrected that. Well, next chapter should be up soon. Don't forget to review xxx**


	19. Somewhere I Should Have Been

**AN: Well, it's been far to long. I've had a hell of a lot going on lately. Things at uni haven't been going to well. So I hope you guys can forgive me for that. I think you guys are going to like this chapter. I know I certainly have. There's a really good twist I've got in the end of the chapter. So reviews are definitely needed. **

**Well, enjoy it. **

**Here's chapter 19!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? HOW COULD THAT GO WRONG? I THOUGHT YOU HAD THAT UNDER CONTROL?"

"I di-"

"WELL, CLEARLY YOU DIDN'T! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED? YOU PROMISED ME IT WOULDN'T GO WRONG! YOU PROMISED!"

Alberto had been trying to calm Eve for the last hour and thirty minutes. The Diva had been screaming at the top of her voice, which had had turned into a shriek and he was having a hard time making out half the things she was screaming at him. He sighed, and after the sixtieth attempt at some kind of explanation, and gave up. He fell onto the leather seat behind him and watched as the Diva continued to pace her office (Well, the office that belonged to Stephanie McMahon which Hunter had allowed her to use for her 'undisclosed' meeting), her heels making soft thuds on the lavish carpet in the building. The room was quiet as neither of them said a word. Alberto found himself asking what went through her mind. She seemed so hell bent on getting Janie out of the company, not that he was complaining, he couldn't stand her anyway, yet now that it had happened, she wasn't happy with the results.

"What's our next step?", he asked.

"What's 'our' next step?", she repeated, whipping around to face him, "There is no 'our', Alberto. You can sort it. I've got bet-"

"What do you mean I can sort it, _senorita_?", he snapped, standing up.

Eve smirked and walked over to him. Alberto adjusted his scarf and then folded his arms. The Diva could see he wasn't happy about this, but she didn't care. The two of them were staring each other down, Eve wasn't scared of him. She actually found him to an amusement to her at times.

"Oh, come on, Alberto, you're that stupid. You know exactly what I mean. Besides, I have more important things to take care of", she said as she returned to her desk.

Alberto seized her arm and pulled her to face him. He wasn't having any of this. He had only jumped on the band wagon because Eve said she could guarantee him a title match.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not sorting this out. All of this was your idea, so that makes it your problem to fix"

Eve laughed and took Del Rio's hand from her arm, brushing it off like it was slime. Of course, he would have said something like that.

"Well, I'm not the one who's been scaring her to the point where I'm sure she needed to change her pants, am I? So you see, Alberto", Eve stated, spitting out his name, "You've put yourself in one big hole and you're making it deeper with every move you make. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left me to my business. I have more important matters to attend to", she gestured to the door.

And more important matters to attend to, she did. Her usual 'I'm-about-to-get-Stephanie-McMahon-into-even-more -trouble' had found its way onto her foundation and make-up covered face as she held the door opened for Del Rio to leave. Of course, he didn't know that that was what her smile was. He just brushed it off as it being a 'than-you-for-coming-but-our-business-with-each-ot her-is-now-over' smile. The Mexican stopped and held her eyes for a few seconds before shaking his dead and walking out the door. Eve locked it behind him and headed over to the filling cabinet, pulling it open. After riffling through three of the four drawers, she finally found what she was looking for. Eve headed over to the desk and placed the file onto the Oak surface. She wasn't expecting things to turn out like this. Things hadn't gone according to plan but that was something she could easily arrange. Steph's demise was in already starting to take off on its own, which seemed to please the Wonder Woman of the business. Hunter had left her his office as he had a 'meeting' with Steph. It brought a smile to Eve's face as she pictured the two of them arguing. Nothing seemed to make her smile more than the image of Stephanie McMahon seething. She scanned the document into her laptop and opened up Word. Her sly smile had found its way back onto her face as she read over the document. The document was from the bank informing Steph about the money she had taken out from Hunter's account to start up a trust fund for their daughter's. Thanks to the wonderful hacking situation on her laptop, it allowed her to change the entire document to whatever she wanted, and this was where she was going to initiate the next part of her plan. She took a sip of her non-decaf coffee and began to type.

_Dear Mrs McMahon-Helmsley,_

_I am writing this letter to you in regards to the account you wished to set up with the bank. The amount taken from the account of Mr Helmsley has been withdrawn and the account has now been set up as agreed and will appear under the name of Advertising and Extras as discussed. The money that was withdrawn from the account of Mr Helmsley has now been placed into this account and can only be accessed by the discussed transaction. Please feel free to contact us at any time should you need to. _

_Yours sincerely _

_James Holden_

_Bank Manager_

Eve closed her eyes and she pressed send and finished with the rest of her plan. Despite the recent 'mishap' with Janie's world revelation, things seemed to be going perfectly. As she signed out of the computer, she glanced at the picture frame Hunter had on his desk of Steph and their three daughters. She couldn't help but picture herself in Steph's place. After all, that was exactly what her plan was going to be doing. Soon enough, it was just a matter of time before her name would be signed on the dotted line next to the man she loved, and then she could implement the final part of her plan that would truly solidify her place in this company. But there was one question that she had in the back of her mind the last few days. Did she really _**love**_ Hunter? Of course, he was a key element to her plan but had she actually fallen for him in the meantime? Eve looked at the picture again and sighed. She wished it was her that she was staring at and not Stephanie. She wished that it was her with his daughters in that picture and not Stephanie. The sex they had that day, was that just sex or more? Eve chuckled as she thought of how many times they had done it after that day.

'_I'm in love with him. I'm actually in love with Hunter_, she told herself.

The computer gave one last beep and switched off just as the office door opened.

"Everything sorted?", he smiled.

"Yep, everything's in place", she replied, heading over to him.

"Why don't we get out of here?", he asked, pulling her towards him.

Eve laughed and kissed him.

"Do you know that's the smartest thing you've said all day?"

* * *

Janie was curled up in a ball on the cold hard floor in her 'room'. The letter Dan had written her in her hand. She hadn't read it but it had her thinking of something that happened. Her eyes were hurting from all the crying she had been doing the last few days, but she didn't care. To her, this was just another normal day at the Institute. The first few months when she was sent here 6 years ago went exactly like this. Except, instead of a letter she was holding Lyle's picture. She wished that she was holding Lyle's picture now, she hated this. All she could think about was Punk and she hated it. She wanted to erase him from her life, but no matter how hard she had tried to, nothing seemed to be working. She was still waking up at drastic hours in the morning after having yet another nightmare that involved him. She was still screaming his name out during her sleep, information she only found out because Harriet had told her. Right now, Janie's life was like hell. It was hell. Everything good that had happened in her life had just turned bad and now she wasn't sure how to change it.

_'Now the WWE has allowed someone who is a mentally insane weirdo to travel with the WWE'_

_'Mentally insane'_. She was meany things, sure, but mentally insane was not one of those things.

"I am in total control of my emotions", she whispered.

Well, except for the time she almost stabbed Beth with a pen. She's had her moments, but even then she's stayed in control. Right now, however, it felt like she had no control at all. Over her future over anything.

"Janie?", Harriet called, knocking on the door, "Janie, there's something Dan's just given me"

Janie groaned and tried to tune out her best friend. She felt bad for how she had just ignored Harriet since she had been back, but Harriet always understood. Yeah, she was annoying at times, but she always gave Janie the space that she needed.

"He says it has something to do with Punk"

Janie's eyes widened and she sat bolt upright. She hadn't heard Punk's name for the last two months, not even in her nightmare's. They always got to a point where someone would say it and then she'd wake up or something horrible would happen. She took a deep breath and stood up, whatever it was that Dan had for her, she figured it was something that he would only want her to read now.

"You look horrible, Janie", Harriet greeted as Janie opened the door.

"Nice to see you too", she smiled.

But Harriet was right, Janie had lost a considerable amount of weight, she looked like a skeleton. Her hair had lost its colour, and she looked ill. Harriet almost wanted to give her every piece if clothing she owned just to make her look better, at least.

"Here", smiled the small Blonde, "He said to say he's sorry he hasn't given it to you before now"

Janie frowned and looked at the white envelope. It was addressed to her, but it had an air stamp on it. It had come from Chicago.

"This isn't Dan's writing", Janie stated and she turned it over so she could open it.

"It's not?"

Janie shook her head and sat down on the floor, the sound of the envelop ripping open drifting into the hall.

"Then who's is it?", Harriet asked, confused.

Janie didn't reply and pulled out the paper inside. Harriet looked at her, still waiting for an answer until it hit her.

"Ohhh", she exclaimed once she had realised.

Harriet stood and watched as Janie kept turning the letter over in her hands. She stopped and re-read the front of the envelope, frowning. She definitely knew that it wasn't Dan's writing. She'd seen it more than enough times to know that. Could it really be from the man who had been 'haunting' her dreams for the past three weeks? It would explain as to why Dan had kept it from her for so long. Janie sighed and ran her hand over the back of the letter. She closed her eyes and took a moment. The urge to open it was something she struggling to control with each passing second.

"Janie?", a voice called.

The young Brit opened her eyes and gasped. It wasn't Harriet that had called her. Her eyes widened as she stared at Punk, who was standing in the front of the door to her room, his Cubs hat on his head. Janie wasn't sure what to do, what could she say.

"Janie…", Punk whispered.

Janie went to open her mouth, but stopped herself. She couldn't say it, she couldn't bring herself to say his name. The tears in her eyes had already fallen, and she found herself reaching out towards him.

As she did so, a hand rested on her shoulder. Janie gasped and spun around to see Harriet behind her.

"Janie, are you okay?", Harriet asked.

Janie frowned, of course she wasn't okay. The man that she thought she had put out of her mind was standing a few feet in front of her. Her mind had exploded a number of emotions into her head. Janie looked at the letter and then back at Punk.

"Janie?", Harriet asked again, the concern starting to show in her voice, "What is it?"  
Janie whipped around and glared at her friend. She grabbed hold of Harriet's wrists and pointed it straight at Punk.

"There", she said, glancing at the letter again.

Harriet frowned and shook her head. What was it that Janie was looking at?

"There!", Janie snapped, "In front of the door"

Harriet shook her head. There was nothing there, nothing at all.

"Janie, there's nothing there", Harriet told her.

Janie sighed and ignored her friend, turning to Punk, but he had gone. She frowned and looked at Harriet and then back to where Punk had been standing.

"No, no, he was just here. He was standing right there. Right there in front of the door", she stated.

"Who was?"

'_Punk…'_, she said to herself.

Janie looked at Harriet as if she was nuts (which, due to their current location, was debateable) and sighed. She turned to look at where Punk had been standing only to find him standing there again. Janie tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"He's there", she stated as she watched him take his cap off and scratch his head.

Harriet took a step away from Janie and flicked her gaze between where she was looking at and at her best friend who was now shaking. She wasn't sure what to think. Janie had never been like this before. Even when she had watched her go through breakdowns before, Janie had never been this bad before. Whoever she was staring at was someone that Janie thought she'd never see again.

"Who are you looking at, Janie?", Harriet asked, after a moment of silence.

Janie took a few seconds before answering.

"Punk…"

* * *

_Punk…_

"Did you call me?", Punk asked, looking up from his Batman comic.

Kofi, who was playing Injustice on the Xbox, looked at his road-wife, paused the game and frowned. He shook his head and returned to his one-on-one against Wonder Woman. Punk watched him for a few seconds and continued reading his comic.

_Punk…_

Punk set his comic book on the table in front of him and sighed. Someone was calling him. He swept up his Pepsi and headed outside, looking around the car park.

"Huh", he stated, more confused than he was before.

He took a couple of swigs and rested his head against the cold bus behind him. It must be the lack of sleep hitting him.

_Punk…_

Punk pushed himself off the bus and looked around again.

"Everything alright, Punk?", AJ asked, coming around the corner.

Punk smiled and nodded, but he knew there was no point. AJ knew him far too well. The Geek Goddess shook her head, but she knew it would be pointless trying to get it out of him. Punk just wasn't that kind of man. She watched as Punk finished his Pepsi and headed back inside the bus.

"Hey, here she is", Kofi greeted, holding out the other Xbox controller, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show"

"And miss my weekly opportunity to beat you again? I don't think so", she grinned.

Punk headed straight into his 'room' and jumped into the shower. Not that it did any good, but he needed one. Forty minutes later, he emerged, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled on some boxers and jeans and fell face first onto the bed.

_Punk…_

The Chicago native took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Before he could even fall asleep his phone beeped.

_I'm not entirely sure if you'll be awake at the time I've set this to go off. I hope so, because I figured that this would be the only way I could tell you. Open the drawer and find the Batman comic in which Bane breaks Batman's back. _

Punk frowned and followed the instructions; sure enough there was a envelope with his name on it. He looked at it and then picked up his phone.

_You have to promise to read all of it before getting angry._

Punk had ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. The writing wasn't one he recognised. He wondered who on earth could have left a letter in such a place on his bus, but he pushed the question aside and began to read:

_You found it then. So I guess it worked, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. I wasn't sure how to talk to you. I should say I wrote this before you found me in the street that night. I was going to give it to you the next day but I was too scared. I'm not anymore, I figured the only for you to read this would be at a time when I wasn't with you. So I picked a random date and time on your phone and I prayed that this would work, which it clearly did. Anyway, I think I better hurry up and tell you before my writing becomes absolutely impossible to read. There's something you need to know, Punk, and it's about Del Rio. Something that I swore to myself I could never tell anyone. Well, he actually made me swear not to tell anyone, but I'm not sure if I can hold it in anymore. _

Punk clenched his fists and almost ripped the letter in half. He sighed and read the lest of the letter, folded it and slipped it into his jean pocket. He quickly pulled on a t-shirt and opened the door. AJ and Kofi looked at him as he breezed straight past them and out into the car park, the letter still in his hand.

"Punk!", AJ called as she jumped out of the bus, "Where are you going?"

"Where the hell is Del Rio?", he snapped, whipping around to face her.

AJ jumped and shrugged. Punk looked at her for a few moments before heading off into the arena. Without even thinking , AJ ran back into the bus, grabbed hold of Kofi and the two of them began running after Punk. Whatever he had in mind for Alberto, it was not going to be good.

_I haven't exactly told you the full story about Alberto. He didn't just beat me up. He…he did something to me that I can't even write. I think you know what that is, and I would have told you. I would have told you, but he threatened to have you beaten to the point that you wouldn't remember your name. And hat once he was finished with you, he was going to come after me. I was scared, Punk. There was only one other time that I've ever been that scared in my life, and I almost died that time. I'm freaking out knowing that you're going to be reading this. But you can't hurt him, Punk. Please, you can't hurt him. You just can't. _

By the time that AJ and Kofi had caught up with him , Punk was halfway down a corridor that lead to the main part of the arena.

"Uh-oh", Kofi said as he realised where Punk was headed, "We better stop him and we better do it now"

But it was too late, Punk had seized Del Rio by his hair and threw him into a stand which a few scaffolding poles were leaning against. They collapsed on him, the harsh sound of the poles hitting the floor bouncing off the walls. Punk started kicking Alberto with everything he had. He was angry, not only with Del Rio but with himself. Ricardo grabbed hold of Punk's arm, but the WWE champ shoved him straight into a wall, knocking him out.

"Where do you think you're going?", Punk asked as Del Rio tried to run.

Punk seized Del Rio by his hair and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is this?", Alberto asked, confused.

Punk shook his head and kicked Alberto in his gut, taking the wind out of him instantly. Punk jumped on him again and resumed punching him. Every chance that Alberto tried to hit Punk, the WWE champion countered, and started focusing on another part of Del Rio's body.

"Punk, stop!", AJ called as both her and Kofi ran down the hall to him.

Kofi ran up to his best friend and tried to grab hold of Punk's arms, but Punk threw him off. Kofi tried again, but Punk shoved him back. AJ stared in disbelief as she watched Punk continue his beating of the man who had publicly embarrassed her closest friend. She'd never seen Punk this ferocious and, to tell the truth, it scared her. Punk was fierce she knew that, but this was a complete different side to him. He looked like a Lion who wanted to kill his prey. AJ knew that if she didn't do something soon, Punk could have killed him.

"Stop", she whispered into his ear, "You'll kill him, if you don't"

Punk gasped and raised his head. AJ had her arms wrapped around him the same position that Janie had back when he had attacked Del Rio before. The voice he had heard telling him to stop wasn't AJ's but the Brit he had come to care so much about. He looked to his left and saw her behind him, her Purple hair resting on his shoulder, but he knew it wasn't her. He sighed and slowly realised his hold on Del Rio's t-shirt.

"This isn't you, Punk", she told him, pulling him to his feet.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Punk sighed as the voice of none other than David Otunga hit his ears. He turned around to see the Harvard lawyer standing next to a knocked out Ricardo Rodriguez, Silver coffee flask in hand.

"I wonder what Mr Laurinaitis will say when he hears about this", David stated, heading over to Del Rio.

"Why are you going to tell him, Caffeine Boy?", Punk mocked.

Otunga rolled his eyes and took a swig of his flask. He clearly wasn't impressed with Punk, but he couldn't help but smile. He had just found his opportunity to get Punk into trouble yet again. But Punk could see it in his eyes, the WWE champion laughed as he watched Otunga attend to Del Rio.

"I get it, you think that this will be your big chance, right?", Punk began, "Your big chance to get in Johnny's good books. Well, there's only one person who in his 'good books' right now, and the only reason for that is because she's the one writing the damn thing"

David looked at him and scowled. He knew exactly who he was talking about, but it wasn't the case anymore. Eve had nothing to do with their plans anymore. She had made her bed, literally and was beginning to live it.

"You have no idea what you're talking about", David snapped.

"Oh, right of course I don't", Punk mocked, "Because I only do what I'm here to do and that's beat the crap out of little scheming idiots who think they can just treat people like crap and not expect them to tell anybody"

David and AJ frowned. Whatever Punk had said, it made no sense at all, at least not to the both of them anyway. AJ slowly put a comforting hand on the WWE champion's bulging bicep.

"Come on, Punk", she said, pulling him away from the carnage he had made, "You need to rest"

'_Rest?'_, he thought to himself, _'Just how crazy is this girl?'_

Punk whipped his arm from AJ's grip and took a few steps away from her.

"I'm not tired, AJ, I'm angry", he snapped, his voice almost shouting.

AJ didn't say anything but she just watched as Punk breezed past her and headed straight down the corridor. Something was up with him, but whatever it was, she doubted he was going to tell her anytime soon.

"Where are you off to, fella?", Sheamus asked as Punk headed towards the car park.

Punk said nothing, because he wasn't entirely sure. There was a number of places he could go right now and it took him a while to figure out which one was going to give him the best benefit. He stopped and turned to Sheamus as the realisation hit him.

"I need you to give me an address", he stated, turning to look at The Great White.

"O-kay?", Sheamus wanted to take a step back from his friend, but decided against it.

He'd heard the fight between Del Rio and Punk and he could tell he still hadn't calmed down yet. Leaving Punk to his thoughts could have started something and Sheamus wasn't ready for a fight just yet. He had another pack of Doritos waiting for him in his car.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Punk gave a light smile and sighed in relief. For a moment, he thought that Sheamus wasn't going to help him and he was worried that his anger with Del Rio may have resurfaced again.

"Somewhere I should gone three weeks ago"

* * *

Janie had been staring at the letter Harriet had given her for the past 72 hours. She had told herself that she didn't want to open it, because she wasn't sure if she was ready to read it yet. There was only one person it could have come from and she had already said his name once already this week. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do it again. Life at the Institute had gotten worse since Dan had given her that letter. Not that it wasn't bad enough already. Punk hadn't left her room from when she saw him. He always stood by the door smiling at her, as if he was waiting for her, for some reason, but she refused to go to him. She couldn't do it. She knew he wasn't there, she had known from the moment she first saw him. So the only way he would disappear was whenever she began to use her razor again. And so she did, her wrists were now even more Red than usual, but it did what it needed to. It left her alone again, it left her to her thoughts. It left her wondering what in the world life had for her next. Because she wasn't coping, she was beginning to lose it. Janie turned the letter she had been cradling for the past three days over and read the back of the envelope. It was then that she noticed something. There was a small smiley face in the top left corner. There was only person who did that on anything they gave her and it wasn't Punk. Janie gasped and ripped open the envelope immediately. She quickly unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

_My dear little Janie, _

_I hope you get this. I really hope so. This is probably going to come as a shock to you. A major shock and wasn't entirely sure if I should send this to you, but then after I saw you on TV three weeks ago, in the middle of that ring. I just knew I had to send this to you. If I said' It's been a while' then I'd have just made the biggest understatement of the year. It's been a hell of a lot longer than a simple while and I'm not sure if I should even be writing you this letter, but seeing as you're reading this. I can definitely say it's far too late to turn back now. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write to you, but I was told a lie. The biggest lie anyone could ever tell me. They had told me you died, that you never made it. It was only when I thought I saw you on TV three weeks ago that I had to find out the truth. My heart must have stopped when I had found out that it was really you that I'd seen. Because then next thing I know, I woke up on the floor with Frankie looking at me, really worried. Well, she looked more scared than worried. Maybe because she thought she was going to lose me again. Anyway, fact of the matter is, I'm alive. I'm alive and well. I'm more than well, I'm fantastic. I realise that we have a lot to talk about and it's taken me so damn long to track you down, but I figured that mum wouldn't have moved you from the Institute she originally wanted you at after I 'died'. Now that I've found you I'm not sure what I should do. I want to see you, I want to see you more than anything, but I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with me jus walking through the door. So I've left my address on the back of this letter and if you want to see me then I'm leaving it up to you. Please write me a letter as soon as you can and then we can talk. _

_I've missed you, Janie. I've missed you more than life itself. _

_I love you_

_Lyle _

Janie stopped on the last four letters of the letter. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Lyle?"

**AN: So there it is, chapter 19 done and dusted. Hope you guys liked it. I've got a news story coming up soon, it's going to be a DoctorWho one. So please feel free to read that. Dont forget to review and I'll see you next chapter! xxx**


End file.
